Saving Me Sequel One Shots
by MadeleineJade
Summary: This will only make sense if you've read Saving Me. Takes place seven years later. New characters carry over. Cannon pairings all are married. Edward is Dr. Jamison's protege. What brings Sabrina and Rylan back to Seattle? AH. One shot. Possibly more?
1. Welcome Home

**A/N So, this is a sequel one shot to Saving me. This will only make sense if you have read Saving me since the characters (i.e. Sabrina, Rylan, Maisy, George, Chera, Nora and Layla) carry over. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know. Oh, I have put up a picture of Sabrina so check out my profile page if you haven't done it yet.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**Saving Me—7 years later…EPoV**

I heaved a big sigh as I approached Rylan and his mother in the hospital corridor near the ICU. Both were involved in the quiet conversation they were having. Neither looked any more relieved than when I saw them an hour earlier when Rylan arrived in Seattle on short notice and without Sabrina.

Layla wasn't doing well. In fact, she was doing horribly. She had developed hypertension, which in and of itself was not a huge deal, but coupled with her progressively worsening heart condition, specifically an abnormal aortic valve, made the situation rather dire.

"Rylan, Nora," I greeted them quietly. They looked up at me. Rylan nodded his hello. "How is she doing now?"

"She's resting comfortably for now, but it doesn't look that great. She'll probably need surgery. I wish Sabrina were here so we could consult with her," Rylan answered.

"I still can't believe she isn't here right now," Nora said tersely. Even after almost five years of having Sabrina as a daughter-in-law Dr. Jamison still couldn't cut her any slack.

"Mom, I told you, she's out of the country right now. I've called her and she'll be here as soon as humanly possible. It takes a while to fly in from Switzerland, you know," Rylan defended his wife. "You only called me last night and it took half a day for me to get here."

"Well, if she hadn't dragged you off away from us we wouldn't be in this situation right now," Nora retorted with pursed lips. It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at the woman.

"Mom, you cannot seriously be blaming Sabrina for Layla's condition. This is ridiculous. And for the hundredth time, she did not drag me with her anywhere. I went willingly, of my own accord. We've been through this." Rylan was exasperated with his mother. That was clear. I have to say, I was too. Don't get me wrong, I was very grateful to her. She had mentored me these past few years, showing me the ropes in the ER. It was because of Nora and Carlisle that I worked in the ER now. I'd learned so much from them both.

But Nora had her moments when she tried my patience. These moments were when she brought up Rylan and Sabrina. It was always about how she wished Rylan were still nearby or how Sabrina was selfish. These were times when I tried to be sympathetic but diplomatic as I defended Sabrina without alienating myself as her protégé. I tied to bite my tongue and not bring the subject up at all since her attitude towards my best friend only got my blood pressure up.

"Dr. Jamison, I hate to interrupt," actually, I did want to interrupt. She was irritating me and I wasn't even talking to her. "They need you in the ER." She nodded and walked off briskly after telling us she'd see us in a bit. We were to meet with Layla's team of doctors to figure out the next plan of action for her. Nora told the chief of staff to fly in the best surgical team he could find. She wanted nothing but the best in the medical field working on Layla, and Dr. Ferguson, the chief of staff, assured her he would get nothing less than top tier medical care for Layla. He knew a lot of people.

Rylan looked at me and shook his head. "Edward, my mother is crazy." I smiled a little sympathetically. I wanted to agree with him, but thought better not to. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. We were going back to the condos so he could shower and get something to eat before heading back to the hospital for the meeting. I picked him up at the airport and we came straight to the hospital. "So where's Sabrina now?" I asked.

"On her way back from Geneva. She was with an elite cardiology group learning some cutting edge technique or procedure. She was on the tail end of this trip so it's not really being cut short. Maybe just a day or so. She's been there three weeks."

"How much does she know about Layla's current state?"

"Not much. I didn't know much when I called her. Just that Layla's not well and that I was heading back to Seattle. She said she'd call me when she's back in the States. She's coming straight here of course, not stopping in San Jose, I mean."

"That's good. It'll be great to see her. I just wish it were under happier circumstances. Let me know if you need me to pick her up so you can stay with Layla."

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate. I know she'll be really happy to see you guys too. It's been too long."

I nodded. It had been a while. We hadn't seen Rylan and Sabrina since Christmas, eight months ago. Our birthdays, Emma's, Sabrina's, mine, and Maisy's, had come and gone. It was strange not celebrating each individual birthday with her. But we hadn't done that for years now. Med school was done and we were both completing our residencies. True to her wish, Sabrina was working at the children's hospital at Stanford, and doing quite well in the tail end of her residency. She had been invited to learn new procedures before. Her mentor, Quinn, had some really good connections, not that Sabrina's performance in med school and internship wouldn't have garnered her attention, but it always helped to have an in.

Rylan's phone went off as we headed towards the parking lot. It was Sabrina. I sat in my car giving him privacy as he talked to her. Bella and the family would be so excited to see her. I was happy they kept the condo next door so we'd be that much closer while they were here.

I knew Sabrina had been itching to see Emma. Sabrina was going to flip out when she saw how much Emma had grown. She was also going to flip out when she heard our good news. And Alice and Jasper's as well. Yep, Bella and Alice were expecting. You would have thought they planned it out together since they were eight and nine weeks along respectively. The thought of a baby on the way automatically put a huge grin on my face. We had been trying for almost two years.

It was strange to think about us all married now. It seemed like just yesterday that we were at the club celebrating my birthday, when Rylan joined us, when all the smurf talk started. I had to smile at the memory. Smurfs. Bella and I had watched that DVD with Emma and Maisy many times. We got a bigger kick out of it than they did, but Maisy did a lot of smurf talk now. She was just like Sabrina, just a smaller version with less colorful language. She and Layla were going into the sixth grade. Unbelievable. Where had the time gone?

Rylan opened the car door, pulling me out of my reverie. He got in and closed the door. "Well, that was Sabrina. She's at Chicago O'Hare and her connecting flight is about to leave. She'll be here in a couple hours. She says she'll meet us at the hospital. She has a meeting there."

I gave him a confused look. "A meeting? That's weird."

Rylan shrugged. "She didn't know any specifics, and she's not traveling alone. She's with Quinn and the surgical team. They got called to come in and…" Rylan trailed off. We both stared at each other as the information sunk in.

"Sabrina's part of the medical team we're meeting with later? Dr. Ferguson is flying them in from Geneva, Switzerland?" I asked.

Rylan was just as wide-eyed as I was. Wow! Sabrina's part of the top tier surgical group coming to help Layla and she didn't even know it. "Looks like it doesn't it?" I smiled, very impressed and proud of my best friend. Rylan smiled smugly. "I mean I know my wife's awesome, but I had no idea…"

"How did she sound? Is she excited to be coming back?" I asked.

"Um, she sounded…tired actually. I know she's jetlagged, and she's told me how the traveling messes with her body. She says her appetite isn't there. She never knows what to eat anyways because of the time difference. I think she'll be glad to be home again. I'll be glad she's home." Rylan sounded a little sad. I guess I'd be sad too if Bella had to go away for nearly a month at a time for business.

Luckily for us she worked here at a Seattle branch of a publishing company. She was an editor and got to work with authors. Occasionally she had to go to a book launch party or something, but that was never an extended stay. I knew Sabrina had gone abroad a couple times already. She loved learning new things, especially cutting edge procedures, and these opportunities didn't come around often so she took full advantage. I was sure Rylan understood.

"Hey, Rylan, how's your mom going to handle the fact that Sabrina will potentially be assisting in Layla's surgery?" I asked cautiously. My guess was she was not going to like it.

Rylan winced as he processed my question. He shook his head. "Probably not well. I just don't get her, Edward. We all love Sabrina. Why doesn't she? Hell, I don't even need her to love Sabrina. I'd settle for her being tolerant maybe even bordering on cordial towards my wife."

I shook my head. "I don't get her either, man." We let that subject drop as I approached my driveway. Rylan and I went our separate ways to our respective houses but agreed to leave in two and half hours.

I walked in the house and noticed my beautiful Bella napping on the sofa. I closed the door quietly and went over to kiss her forehead lightly. Apparently it wasn't light enough. Bella's lips formed a sweet smile and her eyes fluttered open. She puckered her lips for me to kiss her properly, which I was happy to do as I sat on the sofa with her. Bella sat up and leaned against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"How are things on the Layla front?" she asked. We had all been concerned about Layla and her family. Sabrina's parents were even coming to offer Nora support, which we thought was very generous, but that was the way they were despite their not being Nora's biggest fans to say the least. There was something to be said about a mother's empathy for another mother. Now knowing what we know about Sabrina's heart condition, I'm sure Chera realized it could just as easily be Sabrina in the hospital.

I shook my head. "She'll need surgery," I answered glumly. Bella shook her head in sympathy as well. "But in other news, Sabrina is almost here. She was in Switzerland and was coming home to be with Rylan and Layla anyways when her surgical team was called by Dr. Ferguson to work on Layla. I don't think Sabrina knows it's Layla they'll be working on though because Rylan said she and the team didn't have any details except that they were needed immediately."

Bella also shared my enthusiasm for Sabrina's homecoming but agreed that it was too bad it weren't under better circumstances. I told her what Rylan told me about Sabrina sounding tired and not really eating lately. Bella decided she'd make a nice dinner for Sabrina and Rylan tonight.

"How are _you_ feeling, love. I'm sorry I disturbed your nap."

Bella yawned and stretched as if I just reminded her of how tired she was. "I'm all right. Just a little sluggish this afternoon. I talked to Alice and she feels the same way. Geez, I hope I don't sleep through the entire pregnancy." She seemed to be pouting about how tired she is. Weird.

"It's normal, love. You just rest as much as you need to. Don't worry about cooking dinner. We can order something in for Rylan and Sabrina. Actually, I don't even know when we'll be back for dinner. We have a meeting at five to discuss Layla. Rylan and I probably won't even see Sabrina until the meeting, and then who knows how long it'll take. If it's really serious, the surgery could be as early as late tonight."

Bella's eyes got really big with worry. "Is it that bad?"

I sighed. "I'm afraid so, but let's just hope for the best. We'll have a better idea of what's going on when Sabrina and Quinn get here."

When Rylan and I left Bella, she was determined to cook a big dinner. Rylan told her it wasn't necessary, but she ignored him. He was very congratulatory about us expecting. He was really happy for us and assured us that Sabrina will most likely go ape shit over it. Yeah, I could see that happening.

We were waiting with Nora in the boardroom at the hospital for Sabrina and Quinn et. al to arrive. At this point we still hadn't braced Nora for the news. Well, we weren't absolutely sure that Layla was the reason for their coming here, and didn't want to upset her more for no reason.

"Where is the surgical team already?" Nora asked impatiently to no one in particular. It was five after five. At this point, it was the three of us, Dr. Ferguson, who is also a radiologist, and Dr. Cartwright, Layla's cardiologist, in the room.

"They are on their way up right now, Nora," Dr. Ferguson informed her. Just then there was a light knock on the door. Dr. Ferguson's assistant peeked her head in only to get it nearly bitten off by Nora.

"Well, don't just stand there, send them in!"

"Mom, relax," Rylan said quietly to his mother. She merely sighed.

Dr. Ferguson got up and greeted the three doctors at the door. We still couldn't see if Sabrina was one of them. An older doctor came in first, followed by Quinn and then our Sabrina. I could see her eyes light up when she spotted Rylan and then me. She was trying to stifle a big smile. Sabrina bit her bottom lip and nodded in our general direction. She wanted to remain as professional as possible.

I nodded and smiled back at her. Rylan was about to get up and go to her, but his mother grabbed his arm keeping him in place. "Sabrina, it's about time," Nora said brusquely. "Come here and have a seat."

The other four doctors, including Sabrina and Dr. Ferguson, looked at Nora confused.

Rylan leaned towards his mom and whispered, "Mom, Sabrina's with the surgical team."

And that was when I saw Nora's jaw drop ever so slightly. That had to win Sabrina some respect from her right? Yeah, not so much.

"Dr. Ferguson, what is the meaning of this?" Nora asked.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Jamison, Dr. Cullen, Rylan, and Dr. Cartwright, this is the Stanford pediatric cardiology surgical team: Dr. Frank Benson, Dr. Quinn Berg, and Dr. Sabrina Kingston." Sabrina was actually Kingston-Jamison, but thought it was a mouthful for patients to say so she stuck with Kingston in the medical world. We all found it amusing and also very cool at the same time that Rylan took her last name so he was now Rylan Scott Kingston-Jamison. Sabrina thought it only fair that if she had to change her name on all legal documents, Rylan did too. Nora really didn't like that move. I think Sabrina enjoyed antagonizing her MIL (mother-in-law) like that. It was pretty funny.

Dr. Ferguson had everyone take a seat. Nora was silently fuming while Sabrina was the picture of ease sitting there with her colleagues. She did look tired though, I noticed. I chalked it up to the long flight. We began talking about Layla and her condition. We brought out the MRI of Layla's aorta. Sabrina and her team were scrutinizing it as we sat watching. Dr. Benson deferred to Sabrina. This, the consultation, was apparently going to be her show. I smiled to myself. Sabrina was going to get to show her best stuff now.

It was bizarre and awe-striking watching Sabrina in doctor mode explaining to us about her suspicion of an aortic dissection. The MRI didn't show exactly where the tear in the aortic wall was. She suggested they perform a TEE to be sure so that there was no time wasted during the surgery. She explained to Rylan that a TEE was a special type of ultrasound test during which a small ultrasound probe was passed through the mouth and into the stomach and esophagus to take very detailed pictures of the heart and aorta. If Layla was asleep and comfortable, the TEE wouldn't take long. Which it didn't. We took a break while Quinn performed the TEE. Sabrina couldn't perform anything on Layla since there were strict policies on working on family members. She had become quite efficient at it though. We decided to do the surgery right away once we reconvened. Quinn was going to be the lead surgeon, repairing the tear in Layla's aorta and putting in a stent. Sabrina would observe.

Nora decided to step in at this point. "Dr. Ferguson, you are putting my daughter's life in the hands of these…_inexperienced surgeons_?" I'm pretty sure Nora wanted to say something less friendly, but decided to try to get her point across using her tone.

"Nora, you wanted the best care, and I got the best care. Please don't insult our guests," Dr. Ferguson told her. "Dr. Berg and Kingston, my apologies."

Sabrina held up her hand to stop him. "It's okay. She's worried about her daughter. I would be too. Nora, Layla's in good hands. I promise you." Nora's frown didn't budge but Rylan and I nodded and smiled at Sabrina.

"Dr. Jamison, I assure you that Dr. Quinn is very experienced with aortic dissection repair and Dr. Kingston is as well. She'll only be observing but her observation may be of help to Dr. Berg," Dr. Benson informed Nora. Then he looked at Dr. Ferguson, "Can you have Layla prepped for surgery in half an hour?" Dr. Ferguson nodded. "Great, we'll just go scrub up. The Surgery should be no longer than three hours. Do you agree Dr. Berg? Dr. Kingston?"

"That sounds accurate," Sabrina answered him. Quinn nodded in agreement.

All of the doctors filed out leaving Sabrina alone with the three of us. Rylan rushed over to his wife and hugged her. I turned away to give them a moment of privacy. Then Sabrina called my name excitedly.

I looked up and she was beaming at me. I went over to embrace my best friend. "It's good to see you, Kingston. Look at you, master surgeon."

A snort came from Nora and we all turned to look at her. Sabrina was about to say something to her, but Quinn ducked his head in and said, "Doogie, you ready to roll?"

"Yep, I'm coming," Sabrina answered Quinn and he ducked back out. Rylan and I chuckeld at that. Doogie, as in Doogie Howser, M.D., was Quinn's pet name for Sabrina because she was the youngest in her class at med school and in internship and now in residency. He was happy to pass the moniker along to Sabrina once he became her mentor at Stanford. Quinn was also a Doogie, and his mentor was the first Doogie. When and if Sabrina takes on a mentee, as she calls it, she'd get to pass the nickname along if her mentee happens to be youngest in his class as well.

Sabrina was outside the door about to go when Nora caught up with her. Rylan and I were stuck in place but could hear his mom. "Sabrina, this is not a game. This is my daughter's life. I will not allow your people to do her surgery. "

Then we heard Sabrina's voice, quiet and a bit icy. She had apparently reached her limit with Nora. "Nora, I do not take this lightly. _We _ do not take this lightly. Layla is family and Dr. Berg would not mess around with her life nor any other patient's life. You have offended me a lot in the past, but accusing me of treating your daughter's surgery as a game and writing off thi surgical team because of my association with them is absolute bullshit. I will tell you this just once: We've _got_ this, okay? You don't see us in the ER telling you how to stitch up _your_ patients. _This_ is not your area so step off, bitch, and let me do my job."

And then there was only a small gasp from who we assumed to be Nora, followed by silence. My eyes were huge as I mouthed _Whoa!_ to Rylan. He grimaced in response. We had never heard Sabrina talk like that to Nora ever. Don't get me wrong. I liked it; Nora deserved it, but wow! Bella and Alice wouldl _love_ this story.

Sabrina was gone by the time we got outside the boardroom to find a shocked and stone faced Dr. Jamison. We went to the lounge near the operating room. All we could do now was wait.

I called Bella to let her know about the surgery. I also told her about how Sabrina stood up to Nora. Bella found it highly amusing, as I knew she would. "That's my girl!" Bella exclaimed.

As we waited during the surgery, Sabrina's parents came to wait with us. Chera offered Nora her best wishes, which left Nora very confused. Nora knew that Sabrina's parents didn't really like her, and yet they were here to support her. I knew it was wrong of me, but I hoped that made her feel like an even bigger schmuck.

Two and half hours later, Sabrina and Quinn came out. They still had their masks on but pulled them off as they approached us. They were both smiling. We all heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"It's over. It went very well. Layla's stable. She'll be recovering in the ICU," Sabrina grinned. Rylan hugged her and kissed the top of Sabrina's head. He let her go so she could hug her parents. Rylan then hugged his mom. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Sabrina asked. I nodded in assent. She turned to her family and said she'd be right back. We started walking down the corridor.

"Nice, work, Sabrina. I knew you guys could do it."

She smirked at me. "As if there were any doubt. Well, with one exception I guess. Did you happen to hear what I said to her?" she grimaced.

I nodded smiling. "Oh, yeah. That was awesome. And completely justified I might add."

"Yeah, I just couldn't take it anymore. I haven't done that before. It was completely satisfying but wrong, I know. I really haven't been myself lately, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?" I couldn't hide my concern.

She shook her head. "I just haven't been feeling right. Will you run my blood to the lab? And keep it on the down low? I don't want to get Rylan or my parents worked up if it's nothing."

So I drew Sabrina's blood and took it to the lab myself. I told them it was a rush job. We'd have the results tomorrow mid-morning minus the micro tests which take forty-eight hours.

I took her vitals and asked about specific symptoms. She wouldn't go into detail, just blaming it on fatigue and stress from traveling.

We all went home shortly after Sabrina and I got back to the family. Chera and George were going to back to Forks and come back the next day, but Sabrina insisted they stayed in their spare bedroom. Carlisle and Esme were going to bring Maisy and Beau, the dog, the next day. It looked like we were going to have a family gathering. The thought made me smile. We were all back together for a short while at least.

The next morning I took Rylan and Sabrina with me to the hospital. They were eager to see Layla. We arrived at about ten. Layla was doing great already and was about to be discharged from the ICU to a regular in-patient hospital room. Rylan and Sabrina visited with her a while before she was moved.

Once in a regular room, Chera and George came to check on Layla. They brought her a teddy bear and some balloons. Sabrina and Rylan brought her some colored pencils and a big sketch pad. Alice and Bella and Jasper and I ordered her a bouquet of flowers. Esme and Carlisle brought Layla a playmate in Maisy. It was finally time to let her rest so we all left her room around lunchtime. We were going to head over to my place to eat and relax.

Nora came in right before we were about to leave. She actually was near tears as she thanked us all for our support. She even turned to Sabrina and apologized to her in front of all of us. "Sabrina, I'm sorry I doubted you and your team. I'll never be able to thank you enough or repay you for what you did." We were all taken aback and quite impressed by the gesture.

Sabrina found it in herself to joke with Nora. "That's okay. Don't worry about payment. We gave Layla the family discount on the surgery. The next one is full price though." We all laughed. Even Nora chuckled a bit. "Umm, about the," she whispered, "_bitch_ comment yesterday…"

Nora shook her head. "No need to apologize, I had that coming."

Sabrina agreed, "Oh, I know. I wasn't apologizing for it. I just shouldn't have said it out loud."

"Fair enough," Nora conceded. Maybe one day those two would get along…On second thought…

We all went back to my place. We had the lasagna that Bella made the night before. Emmett and Rosalie even came over with Emma. It was so nice to have the family together.

"Emmett, Rose! I told you not to let her grow while I was gone. Emmett, will you never learn to follow directions?" Sabrina joked.

"Sorry, Snappy, but it's like she has a mind of her own. It's so weird."

We spent the afternoon catching up. Alice and Bella dropped the news to Sabrina that they were both pregnant. A lot of squealing and shrieking ensued. Yes, Sabrina did indeed go ape shit.

Sabrina asked if Funky Town is still standing, and it was. Pixie C's was doing great. Apparently it shocked all of us except for Alice and Sabrina that there were more people like Alice. The ultra trendy or uber chic, as Sabrina described. Alice had sold a few of Sabrina's art pieces. Sabrina told her to keep the money and use it as a line of credit for her purchases from the store.

I got Sabrina's attention and we took Beau outside as a pretense for me to give her the results of her blood panel. She looked at the numbers and then looked at me. "Your lab is pretty good?"

"They're excellent. You can trust those results," I told her solemnly.

Sabrina nodded. "Then this is going to get serious isn't it?"

"Yep," I responded. "What can I do, Sabrina?"

"I have to tell Rylan, obviously. Will you send him out?" I nodded.

I went back inside only to send Rylan outside telling him that Sabrina needed to talk to him. They were out there for about ten minutes as I was the only one inside waiting with bated breath for their return. I was so relieved when they got back inside.

"Everyone, can we get your attention please?" Rylan bellowed. He had his arm around Sabrina who looked as if she had been crying. Rylan looked a bit scared or nervous himself. "We have something you all need to know regarding Sabrina's health."

All eyes were on Sabrina as she spoke, "I just got some test results back on my blood thanks to Edward." Everyone turned to look at me briefly when Sabrina mentioned my name. "And the results confirm what I've suspected for a little while now…" Everyone now was looking very concerned, automatically thinking the worst about Sabrina's heart condition, Bella told me later.

Sabrina continued. "And because of these results, Rylan and I decided that we're moving back to Seattle indefinitely so we can be near family."

"What is it, Sabrina?" Chera asked. "Just tell us, please," her voice was filled with concern.

"I'm…pregnant!" Sabrina's voice was filled with delight. Rylan was simply beaming. I laughed. Sabrina did have a flair for the dramatic.

The house was again abuzz with excitement as Sabrina and Rylan were assaulted by the rest of the family. Sabrina went on to clarify that she was a month along and she suspected pregnancy while in Switzerland. "I could have peed on a stick the old fashioned way, but I had the resources at my fingertips here so why not use them right?" And about moving she said, "The Seattle area is clearly in need of some quality cardiac care."

"Sabrina!" Alice screamed. "You and Bella and I will be pregnant together! How exciting." The girls were all laughing when that thought hit Jasper and Rylan and myself simultaneously. Oh lord, help us all.

Jasper had to sit down. His eyes were glazed over. "Oh my god, they're pregnant at the same time." He said each word slowly, shaking his head in disbelief. Rylan just looked frightened, as frightened as I felt. This was going to be another crazy and tumultuous year.

Emmett was highly amused. "You boys are going to need a support group to put up with these crazy pregnant broads," he laughed but got daggers shot at him via death glares from Bella and Alice.

Sabrina smiled as she watched Rosalie smack Emmett in the back of his head the same time Esme and Chera yelled, "Emmett!" reproachfully. Carlisle and George simply shook their heads at yet another Emmett-Cullen-open-mouth-insert-foot comment.

"Ah, how I've missed this," Sabrina commented with glee. "It's good to be back!"

**A/N It is good to be back. So what did you think? I selfishly wrote this so Sabrina could personally tell Nora Jamison off. That part was satisfying. Should I continue with more or are we good where I left off? Let me know what you want so review!!**


	2. HIM who?

**A/N Sadly, I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

** So, I'm glad you guys liked the first one shot to Saving Me's sequel. Phantom-writer had a good suggestion to write snapshots of pregnancy. It's too fun not to so you know I will! I'll still keep the lame title though because I'm really into lame titles I guess. Also, I'm lazy.**

**I'd like to thank MissRe for doing a little fact checking for me—read that as calling me out (lol). Yes, med school takes way, way, way longer than what I had Sabrina and Edward go through originally, so I changed the timeline to 7 years after Saving Me ended. Edward and Sabrina are knee deep in their residencies now. Damn, med school takes a long time. Also, doctors don't operate on their own family members and I would have let Sabrina assist or consult, but it was more fun to have her cuss out Nora and then do the operation so I'll tell you what I told MissRe: ****Let's just suspend our disbelief, shall we, and pretend that our Sabrina is a world class surgeon that performed surgery on her SIL (sister-in-law). In the world of FanFic, anything is possible. Thanks, MissRe. I don't consider constructive criticism as flames so by all means, call me out if you find something I missed.**

**Enjoy this snapshot of pregnancy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2-BPoV**

"Alice, why are you staring at me?" I asked my SIL. We were waffling and eating breakfast for dinner. This was our latest craving, mine and Alice. It was mid August, and Alice and I just started our second trimester. I was in my thirteenth week and she was in her fourteenth. Sabrina was a little more than halfway through her first trimester, nine weeks along. We were at Rosalie and Emmett's house on a rare occasion when we were all off at the same time. It usually occurred on a Saturday evening like tonight. Emma was spending the weekend with Rosalie's parents so she'd get to see both sets of grandparents this weekend.

"How are those eggs?" Alice asked snickering a little. I gave her a weird look. I didn't know what she was getting at.

"What Alice is trying to say is, Bella, you're hitting the eggs kind of hard aren't you?" Sabrina clarified.

I shrugged, unashamed. I guess I have been eating a lot of eggs lately. A lot. "I don't know. I've just been craving eggs. I guess the baby needs protein?"

"I think the baby's going to be an egg head like his parents," Emmett commented laughing at his own joke. No one else was amused though. "You know, because Edward and Bella are brainiacs, and Bells is eating nothing but eggs?" He explained.

"Yeah, we get it, Em. It's just not funny," Sabrina retorted with irritation in her voice. Poor Sabrina. She still doesn't have an appetite. Where she used to be able to throw down with the best of them, she used to be able to keep up with Emmett sometimes when it came to eating, a few bites of anything sufficed now. She didn't throw up, but she felt nauseated most of the time. She has yet to find something that really satisfies. She sat there at the table grumpily with almost a full plate with only four bites taken out of her waffle, half-eaten bacon and she didn't even touch her eggs. Hmmm.

"Go ahead, Bells. I see you eyeing my eggs nasty style. Take them," she said as she bit into another saltine cracker.

"Thanks," I smiled as I helped myself to her eggs.

"What's got your Victoria's Secrets in a bunch, Snappy?"

"Lame jokes by wannabe comedians," Sabrina stated dryly. "And what have I told you about referring to my drawers?" she scowled.

Emmett cowered a little. I didn't blame him. A grouchy Sabrina is kind of scary. "_Never speak of them ever again_," he mumbled quietly and dejectedly with is head down.

"Still no appetite, Sabrina?" Rosalie asked sympathetically. Rosalie was the same way when she was pregnant with Emma, but it only lasted through the first trimester. Hopefully the same would hold true for Sabrina.

"Nope," Sabrina answered glumly. "This sucks. I thought one of the perks of pregnancy was that I could eat whatever. Well, within reason anyway, and now I can't. I feel full after only two or three bites of anything. It's not right," she complained. "And I'm not even craving anything. This is bunk. It's like I'm not even pregnant. I'm _unpregnant_!"

"I'm pretty sure _unpregnant_ is something else, Sabrina," Jasper pointed out unhelpfully, earning him a Sabrina scowl as well.

"In the meantime, I get to finish all of her food," Rylan chimed in. "Now I know how you felt, Emmett. I think I've gained more weight so far than Sabrina has. I'm thinking a diet is in order now myself." He patted his barely bulging belly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, like Emmett's diet? That worked like a charm. I'm glad one of us has an appetite anyway." She then looked at Edward who wasn't eating breakfast for dinner this evening. "What the hell are you eating, Edward?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What? I don't feel like waffling and Bella ate my egg salad sandwich earlier." He glanced at me and was quick to add, "It's okay, love. I don't mind that you ate it, it's just that I needed to find an alternative to the egg salad is all." He's so sweet. He's so quick to qualify his statements and comments so he doesn't hurt my feelings before I can even register that there was potential for hurt feelings from his statements.

"And _this _is you're alternative to the egg salad? A peanut butter and banana sandwich, a pickle and _Cheetos_?" she poked at his container of Cheetos with disdain. "Are _you_ pregnant, Edward?" He rolled his eyes at her and the rest of us just chuckled. It _was_ a strange meal I guess. "And did you just dip a little bit of your sandwich in the pickle juice on your plate?" Edward smiled at her reproachful expression. "Either there's something fundamentally wrong with you or you're vicariously preggy, Edward."

"Don't knock it until you try it, Sabrina."

"Hey, I don't need to pour applesauce over my spaghetti to know it's not right to eat it like that," Sabrina quipped. Eww. Applesauce on spaghetti? What a weird statement.

"Hey!" Rylan protested. "Don't drag me into this."

"Rylan, you do that?" Edward made a face.

Rylan smiled. "I invented that when I was little."

"And you still eat it like that?" I asked also wrinkling my nose. Rylan nodded unabashed.

"But I won't allow him to eat it like that in front of company," Sabrina shuddered.

"Yeah, good call. That's kind of gross," Edward commented.

"And _you're_ the pot calling the kettle black," Alice snorted.

"Whatever. Alice used to eat ketchup sandwiches," Edward smirked. Eww! This was getting out of hand.

"Edward, I was five! It's not like I still do that," Alice bellowed at her brother.

"Actually, you just had one last night didn't you, Alice?" Jasper questioned. He really wasn't being helpful at all. His wife shot him the stink eye and he quickly recoiled his posture.

"I'm sorry, are you the pregnant one or am I?" Obviously it was a rhetorical question. Jasper just stared at his wife, fear evident in his eyes. "Uh-huh. That's right, mister. And don't you forget it." Alice had one hand on her hip and poked at the air in front of Jasper with each syllable uttered using the pointer finger of her other hand.

"That's not likely to happen," Jasper mumbled just quietly enough so Alice wouldn't hear. Rylan and Edward were within hearing range and snickered a little. Sabrina and I shot them a death glare for only a fraction of a second which shut them up quickly.

"Geez, Rosie, I'm glad we weren't like them when you were pregnant," Emmett commented garnering outrageous stares from the rest of us.

"You're kidding, right?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "You two were ten times worse!" The rest of us were nodding our heads in support of Jasper's statement.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Jazz," Rosalie countered.

"_Seriously_?" Jasper asked incredulously. "You've forgotten about your mood swings? Your insane cravings? Your mood swings, and um…" he pretended to think some more, "…oh, your mood swings?"

"Oh, I wasn't that bad," Rosalie scoffed. She looked around at all of us. No one would meet her gaze. "Was I really that bad?"

"Don't worry about it, Rose. It's all a normal part of pregnancy," Sabrina pointed out. "It's unavoidable, like our bellies getting bigger and swollen ankles and sore boobs and…stretch marks…and…hemorrhoids…oh god, I'm getting depressed now!" Sabrina was painting a grim picture of pregnancy and bumming herself and Alice and me out in the process. We three became very quiet all of a sudden, staring off into space, thinking about how hideous we're going to look and feel. I don't remember Rosalie becoming big and gross, but then Rosalie is like no other woman on the planet. It wasn't fair.

We three were so out of it we hardly even noticed the guys leaving the dining room. Apparently Emmett dragged them down to the basement leaving a fruit roll up in front of Sabrina. She looked at it curiously and commented on how she hadn't had one in years. She carefully unwrapped and unpeeled it, rolled it into a ball and stuck it in her mouth. Her right cheek bulged as she sucked and chewed on it.

"Girls, it isn't that bad," Rosalie tried to comfort us.

"Dat's easy fow you to thay, Wose. You couldn't look hideouth if you twied," Sabrina said with the wad of fruit roll up in her mouth.

Rosalie laughed. "Thanks, but believe me. I had many moments when I felt hideous, and huge and absolutely undesirable."

"_Really_?" we three breathed in unison, eyes wide with amazement. How could Rosalie ever feel undesirable? Even on her worst day she could probably make Halle Berry feel insecure just by being in the same zip code.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah. I remember one day Emmett found me in the bedroom crying because none of my pants fit right. I was really depressed because I had to go buy actual maternity clothes."

"How far along were you when that happened, Rose," Alice asked.

Rosalie thought a moment, "Um, about five months along?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. "What?" Rosalie asked.

Sabrina pursed her lips. She spoke more clearly now that she had swallowed the fruit roll up. "During their first pregnancy, most women start really showing between fifteen and seventeen weeks. You didn't start showing until _twenty_." Sabrina shook her head. "_See?_ No fair, Rose!" Rosalie sighed in exasperation as we three reflexively dropped our hands down to our stomachs. I had a small bump. It wasn't noticeable yet, but it would be soon. Alice was thinking the same thing. Soon, our clothes wouldn't fit. Sigh.

"Sabrina, my point is that even though I felt ugly and unattractive, Emmett never made me feel that way. He was really sweet. And when he found me crying for no apparent reason at all, he'd just hold me and let me cry without trying to fix anything because hell if I knew what he could have done to make me feel better anyways."

"So, we shouldn't worry about blowing up and feeling ugly because our husbands will still love us and think we're attractive?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded fervently, "Well, they'll still love you."

"Gee, thanks, Rose," Sabrina said sarcastically. "They'll love us but not think we're cute anymore." Sabrina said it as a statement rather than a question. She got up and started rummaging in the pantry.

"I said that Emmett didn't make me feel _unattractive_. So if I didn't feel unattractive, I would feel attractive by default," Rosalie reasoned.

"Rose can I have another fruit roll up?" Sabrina's voice was muffled as she called from the pantry. Rose told her to help herself to whatever she wanted. Sabrina came back with a fruit roll up in her mouth. She had rolled it up in a ball and stuck it in the side of her mouth again. It was kind of hard to understand what she said, but it sounded like, "Gweat, if Em doedn't come wight owt an' thay that _you're_ pwetty when you were pweggy, what hope is dare fow us?" She asked scowling once again and chewing on her snack now.

Alice and I nodded. We would have to resign ourselves to not being desirable anymore. How really depressing!

Sabrina swallowed the rest of her fruit roll up and got up to get another. I guess they were hitting the spot. "Where are the guys? Did we scare them off already?"

"Emmett called the first support group meeting," Rosalie informed us. We three gave her a curious look. She rolled her eyes. "Emmett thinks they'll need advice on how to handle _you crazy pregnant broads_. My husband can be such a dunce."

"What do you think he's telling them?" Alice asked.

"If he's smart he'll tell them to keep their traps shut and do whatever you girls tell them to do," Rose smirked.

"So, our husbands should pretty much continue to do as we say," Sabrina stated.

Rose nodded. "Yes, but keep in mind that Emmett will tell them that _if_ he's being smart. If he's acting like the dunce the he can potentially be, he'll probably be feeding them a bunch of bull about refusing to do what you ask your husbands to do. He thinks that I may have used the pregnancy as an excuse to have him do my evil bidding, and he wants to prevent another male from _being wronged_." She used her fingers as quotation marks around _wronged_.

"So he's trying to get them killed?" Sabrina asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "He's attempting to rally the troops in a testosterone surge to defeat the estrogen bind."

"That's never going to happen," Alice, Sabrina, and I said in unison.

**EPoV**

So Emmett dragged us guys to his basement to have a powwow of sorts. I guess this was the first meeting of our Daddy-to-Be support group, the D2BSG for short, sort of. I swear between Sabrina and Emmett, we could fill a book with acronyms. We should actually do it because it'd be easier to figure out what they're saying. It's like they speak a foreign language sometimes.

Emmett was the self-appointed founder and moderator of the support group.

"Alright, boys, let me tell you what's up for the next six to seven months." We all were looking at him expectantly. Expecting what exactly? I don't know, maybe some sage advice about how to deal with our wives in this very touchy time in their, _our_ lives?

What we got instead was, "Those chicks are totally gonna go psycho on your pansy asses." He looked us over carefully. "Look at you all wide-eyed, naïve, and innocent." He shook his head in disdain. "Easy pickings for those moody mamas to manipulate." I didn't know where he was going with this soliloquy, but I _was_ growing increasingly impressed with his flair for alliteration and consonance.

"Emmett. What the hell are you talking about?" Jasper demanded.

"What I'm talking, BIL, is don't fall for HIM."

"Don't fall for whom?" I asked confused. I wasn't the only one.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "HIM. Don't fall for HIM. H-I-M? Hormone Induced Manipulation?"

"Emmett, for the love of all that is holy, stop talking in code unless we know what the hell you're talking about!" I shouted. I swear my brother is so draining.

"Alright, HIM was the last one," Emmett said.

"You mean _he is the last one_?" Jasper tried to correct.

"No, HIM is the last acronym, right?" Rylan asked Emmett.

"Correct."

"Okay. What are we talking about?" I asked.

"HIM," Rylan said.

"_Who_?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my god, just tell us what HIM is all about, Emmett!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright. Chill. I'm trying to help guys out here because I had no one to help me deal with Rosie when she snapped and got all crazy on me. And let me tell you boys, it happened quite a bit."

"Yeah, but it's mostly because you behaved like an idiot to induce her rage," I said.

Emmett glowered at me. "Do you want the help or not?"

"It depends. Is this actually going to help or hinder us?" I asked warily.

"Definitely help," Emmett assured us. Against our better judgment, we all nodded for him to continue. I was mildly interested. "Alright. They're all going to act sad and happy and mean and alluring all in the span of like two minutes, and it's all going to serve their interests and agenda so don't fall for it. They're going to hide behind the pregnancy to get you to act like a trained monkey. They'll send you all over town to find tacos and kiwi fruit, and then change their minds about what they wanted and get mad at you for not being able to read their minds. Don't be that trained monkey, my brothers. Learn to recognize HIM. When HIM rears his ugly head, rip it off. Refuse to succumb to HIM! She tells you she wants Junior Mints at two in the morning and you don't have any in the house; tell her to brush her teeth if she wants that minty taste. If you're out of milk in the middle of the night and she's pouting those pretty lips because she can't eat her Cheerios, tell her to throw a little water on the cereal, it won't hurt anybody." Emmett finally paused. I'm pretty sure he's had a break from reality. My brother is officially crazy.

"Emmett, this seems counterintuitive," Rylan observed. Jasper and I nodded in agreement. "I mean, have you actually done this? Rebuffing HIM sounds like a really good way to get my ass kicked by Sabrina. And you guys know she can throw a punch. I am not trying to become a battered husband or a dead husband."

"Well, no, I didn't rebuff HIM," Emmett said sheepishly but continued, "because I didn't know how to recognize HIM. HIM was foreign to me. I wasn't lucky enough to have HIM spelled out to me. If I could go back in time, I'd kick HIM's ass."

Rylan was shaking his head. "She'll probably end up murdering me in my sleep then be all pissed because I left her as a single mom." Rylan continued to just shake his head.

"I think you're trying to get _us_ killed," Jasper asserted. He narrowed his eyes at his BIL. "Do you work for HIM, Emmett?"

Emmett's tone turned incredulous. "_What_? I would never work for HIM. HIM sucks. HIM is evil. I'm trying to protect you _against_ HIM, fools!" He was exasperated with us as much as we were with him.

"Emmett, do you not have one piece of sound advice for us?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, if you all are going to give up on fighting HIM just like that, then you can be the schmuck I was and nod and say _yes, Dear_." He made his voice all high pitched. "Oh, and if she's crying for no reason, apparently the thing to do is just let her cry. She'll only get mad if you try to solve her problem; that is if there even _is_ a problem to begin with. I swear, she'll flip out on you like that," Emmett snapped his fingers. "And tell her she's pretty and attractive a lot. She'll really want to be assured that she's still attractive to you even when she doesn't feel like she is. Also have sex whenever she wants to."

We stared at Emmett. Now it was our turn to be incredulous. "So, basically, continue to do what we've been doing?" Rylan asked slowly.

"You already do all that?" Emmett asked. We three nodded with a look of _Don't you?_ on our annoyed faces. "Okay, yeah, so do I. I was just checking. So, yep, pretty much just carry on like the pansy-ass schmucks we are."

"And you discovered this on your own, Emmett?" I asked.

"Of course, but, Mom reiterated it all to me, all this except for the last bit about sex of course. That's just a good rule of thumb. Always have sex when she wants to no matter how tired you are," he informed us.

"Wait. Have you considered turning down the sex?" Rylan asked. "Are you crazy, man?"

Emmett shook his head. "So naïve, so innocent. I will tell you this, my friends. The pregnancy will make her so horny sometimes," he didn't finish his thought but continued to shake his head. "Sorry, Jazz. I know you don't want to think about your sister like that, and I know Edward and I don't want to think of Alice like that so we'll just use Bella and Sabrina as examples here…"

"Let's not," Rylan and I said in unison. Emmett ignored us.

"Your wives will be _insatiable_. Try to keep up." He paused to let that information sink in. "That is all." And so that is how the first and, hopefully, last meeting for the D2BSG

went.

We went back upstairs shortly after the waste of time and energy that was D2BSG.

"Hey, boys," Rosalie greeted us. She had a curious look on her face. "How'd the meeting go? Will there be an insurgence?" she smirked.

We guys shook our heads. Emmett kept muttering something about pansies under his breath.

"Why are your lips purple?" Rylan asked Sabrina after he kissed her hello. She grinned sheepishly and stuck out her tongue to reveal a purple tongue as well. "Nice."

"We owe Emma a new box of fruit roll ups," she said making a face.

"I knew you'd like those, Snappy. Admit it. You're hooked aren't you?" Emmett was grinning.

Sabrina grinned another purple smile. "The purple and red ones are good, but the green and blue ones, not so much."

"_What_? The blue ones are the best. You don't know what you're talking about, Snappy."

"I've given up drinking and eating smurfs, Em. They're all yours."

We all left shortly after that. The ladies get tired quicker these days. It's fine by me. I love to spend as much alone time with my Bella as I can since soon there'll be three of us, and then when the family gets together it'll be a complete zoo with babies everywhere. I'm looking forward to the madness, but I don't want it right this second.

"So did you learn anything at your support group meeting?" Bella asked me when we got home. We were lying on the sofa listening to some classical music. It's good for the baby. Bella's head rested on my chest. Her hands were resting on her barely there bump and mine were on top of hers. This was heaven to me.

"My brother is an idiot, but that's not new information," I answered. I went on to recount Emmett's ridiculous coup attempt on HIM.

"Rylan was right," Bella laughed. "Sabrina would have gone all Ike Turner on him, or worse, Lorena Bobbit." I winced.

"Love, let's not even joke about dismembering members." I shuddered. "Anyways, Emmett finally redeemed himself by giving us some quality advice, but it wasn't anything that we wouldn't have done anyway. He did say something intriguing about how you might be…_insatiable_?"

"Is he making fun of my eating eggs again?" Bella scowled. I chuckled.

"No, love, but he _was_ referring to another basic human need though," I said as I kissed her head. Bella turned on her side so she could look at me.

"_Insatiable_?" Bella made a face and thought a moment. She pursed her lips and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What is it, Bella?" I kissed her pouty lips.

"Edward, will you still think I'm attractive when my belly is out to here," she laced her fingers together and held her hands six inches away from her stomach. "And I'm retaining water and waddling around?" She tilted her head at me.

Wow, Emmett was actually right about something. Who knew? I hate for my Bella to think she's unattractive for one millisecond.

I shifted so I could look my wife in the eye and frame her face in my hands, my palms on her cheeks. "Bella, remember this: I will always love you and you will always be the most beautiful part of my existence. In fact, I find you grow more gorgeous each day. How is that even possible? Look at you. You're simply glowing. How is it fair to any other woman on the planet that you outshine all of them? I only see you, love. Always." I pressed my lips to hers and felt her smile against them.

"How is it you know exactly what to say, Edward Cullen? I know you didn't learn that from Emmett," she chuckled. "But thank you," she kissed me quickly. "And I love you." Then she studied my face a bit. I threw her a curious glance. "_Insatiable_, huh?"

I smiled. "Allegedly. Per Emmett."

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Bella asked seductively as she wound her fingers around my hair and pulled me to her so that our mouths found each other's once again.

**A/N Oh, hey,thanks for the reviews so far, readers. I got fourteen for the first one shot. Saving Me NEVER got that many for one chapter so thanks. I appreciate it a lot so keep it coming! Until next time...**


	3. The Lexicon

**A/N I am borrowing some of Stephenie Meyer's characters…**

**Don't kill me. This isn't a one shot. It's a list. What sort of list?**

**Saving Me: the Lexicon**

**Why? Because I'm bored and also stalling on the next oneshot. GetDrunkOnVictory suggested a list of acronyms from the stories and edwardsmyangel suggested a list of ways to use Smurf. I, of course, had to take it a step further. Can you say OCD? I'm sure I've missed something, but most of this was off the top of my head. It was fun to reminisce a little anyway. **

**ACHE**-(Alice Cullen Heartbreaking Expression) involves using puppy dog eyes and a bit of a pout in order to obtain something from someone else; used by Alice, Bella and Rylan; Sabrina hypothesized that Alice was teaching a seminar on how to perform the ACHE

**ACT**-(Alice Cullen Threat) used to prevent Edward and Rylan from making out with Bella and Sabrina before Rosalie and Emmett's wedding in order to keep the girls' make-up intact for the ceremony and pictures; Alice threatened to egg Edward's Volvo and also to set fire to Rylan's football (Wilson or Spalding or whatever)

**Alcatraz T-shirt-**Rylan's shirt that he lets Sabrina sleep in the first time she spends the night; also the shirt Sabrina smuggles out of the condo when she moves out; Sabrina loves to wear it because it has Rylan's scent infused throughout the fabric; says _Chillin' Like a Villain _on it

**Alice** - sister to Edward and Emmett Cullen; adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen;best friends with Bella, Rosalie, and Sabrina; has been with Jasper since high school; pixie-like; hyper; feisty and freakishly strong; shopaholic, fashionista, ultra trendy and uber chic; Nicknames: Pixie, Smurfette

**Annessa Renee Cullen**-Bella and Edward's baby girl; nicknamed Nessie; born March 3 at 1:15AM

**AR**-(After Rylan) Sabrina's classification for her artwork created after meeting Rylan; example: the ugly sweater party inspired piece

**Beau**-Sabrina's parents' Portuguese Water dog

**Beefcake**-nickname Alice gives to Rylan for the first time at the Ugly Sweater Party; name on the back of his I heart Rylan Club t-shirt over the number thrity-four

**Beckham Alexander Kingston-Jamison-**One of Sabrina and Rylan's twins, sister is Mya Olivia; born March 3 at 1:15AM

**Bella**- (AKA Isabella Marie Swan, later Isabella Marie Cullen)- moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona, her junior year of high school; became fast friends with Alice Cullen and then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie; a brainiac and a bookworm; very clumsy; blushes easily from embarrassment; has been crushing on Edward Cullen since junior year of high school; father- Charlie; mother- Renee; Nicknames: Love, Clumsy Smurf, Klutzy, The ungraceful Swan, Isabella Klutzarella, Crash Gordon

**Big boobs**-what Sabrina claims guys are temporarily blinded by; see also _long legs_

**BIL**-brother-in-law

**Birthday Buddy**-the bond Edward claims he has with Maisy because they share a birthday and thus allows him better gift-giving abilities than Sabrina

**Blue Jimmy Choos**-designer shoes worn by local news reporter who tries to interview Sabrina after she has completed a marathon; Sabrina threatens to vomit on said reporter's shoes; said reporter reappears at the Senior Art show wearing same shoes, which Alice points out with disdain

**BR**-(Before Rylan) Sabrina's classification for her artwork created before meeting Rylan; example: the kitty litter piece

**Brainy Smurf**-Rosalie's suggestion for Jasper's Smurf alter ego because he's always correcting them and they want to throw him on his head

**Caramel Delights**- Sabrina: "They're only the most delicious cookie that the Girl Scouts put out."

**Caramel Delight Protocol (CDC)**-protocol Sabrina accuses Rylan of blatantly ignoring; Rylan watched as Sabrina separated the flimsy plastic tray from the foil bag that it was housed in, removed the cookies from the tray and placed them inside the foil bag before finally placing the foil bag back into the cardboard box and taking a cookie from the bag inside the box and popping the entire thing into her mouth. "For easier access to the cookies," Sabrina clarified. "No need to mess with the stupid, flimsy plastic tray. It only slows you down."

**Carlisle Cullen**-married to Esme, father to Emmett, Edward and Alice; a physician in Forks; an all around badass

**Charlie**-Bella's dad; police chief of Forks; loves fishing and all things sports related

**Chera** (Share-ah)-Sabrina's mom; a pre-school teacher; not to be messed with

**Cherry Blossoms**-Sabrina's favorite scent from Bath and Bodyworks; soon becomes Rylan's favorite scent

**Chicago Cubs**-the loveable losers; baseball team that Sabrina enjoys watching; team in which Sabrina has a love/hate relationship with

**Chubby Bunny**-game where two people compete to see how many of something they can stuff into their mouths and still be able to say Chubby Bunny; a game where Emmett has vandalized and ruined Esme's carpet and forever stained something of Chera's

**Cinnababies**- the portions of Cinnabon that Alice, Bella and Sabrina measured out to scale to represent the size of their fetuses at a certain point of gestation

**Clown Car**- what Sabrina refers to her uterus as upon learning that she is carrying twins; any more than one passenger down there qualifies it as a clown car

**Clumsy Smurf**-hands down the unanimous pick for Bella's Smurf alter ego

**Concubine**-noun, usually reserved for women; one regarded as socially or sexually subservient; see also Rylan

**Crazy pregnant broads**-what Emmett calls Alice, Bella, and Sabrina once they are in the family way

**D2BSG**-(Daddy-to-be Support Group) quasi-organization created by Emmett and moderated by Emmett in order to help Edward, Jasper and Rylan deal with the crazy pregnant broads, i.e. their wives

**Dr. Phil**- talk show host; a tool; who Bella refers to Edward as when he is analyzing why she has balance problems

**Dylan**-five-year-old boy; claims to be Maisy's boyfriend; ate paste to prove he loves Maisy; thinks that babies come from the stork

**Edward**-brother to Alice and Emmett; best friends with Bella, Sabrina, Rosalie, and Jasper; premed in college; oblivious to Bella's feelings for him in the first four years of their friendship; is capable of having an inappropriate and raunchy thought occasionally, specifically, a Return of the Jedi sex fantasy featuring Bella as Princess Leigh; all around hottie; can be gentleman as well as an animal; Nicknames: Ed (per Rylan), Lame-o, Pansy

**Elephant Shoe**- code, a euphemism for I love you that Sabrina and Rylan adopt in the early stages of their relationship; Sabrina tries to integrate the phrase into everyday conversation by talking about a bogus Animal Planet special about Pachyderms, their foot issues and solutions, elephant shoes being the solution; also the nickname on the back of Sabrina's I heart Rylan Club t-shirt

**Emma**-(Emma Louise Cullen) daughter to Emmett and Rosalie; has Rosalie's blond hair and blue eyes, Emmett's curly hair and dimples; a perfect combination of her parents; definitely has Emmett's healthy gastrointestinal system

**Emmett**- brother to Edward and Alice; married to Rosalie; owns a sports store; majored in exercise physiology and business; big teddy bear; all around fun guy; can act like a dunce at times putting his foot in his mouth; difficult to embarrass because he has no shame; has a gift for pointing out the obvious; Nicknames: Hefty, Jokey, Em, Big Daddy, Big Em

**Esme**- married to Carlisle; mother to Emmett, Edward and Alice; stay-at-home mom; super nice, just don't piss her off

**Estrogen Bind**- What Edward calls the intangible connection between women, specifically between Bella and Sabrina

**Estrogen Bound Gals from Forks**- More entertaining than the fatlady, the midget, the contortionist, and the guy who swallows jagged shards glass and swords in circus side shows; referring to Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Sabrina: Preggy, Pixie, Klutzy, and Crazy. "We drink smurf pee and scare people pretty much by just being ourselves."

**FIL**-father-in-law

**Flying Turtle, the**- a scooter of sorts that Edward gives to Maisy on her fourth birthday; out-Edwarded by Jasper Hale the Turtle

**Funkee Monkees**- (AKA Funkee Town Friends) the cartoon characters Sabrina thought up to paint in Maisy's bedroom. They were really cute and fun, all resembling monkeys, of course. She had eight of them that she based on her and all of her friends: one in a smock holding a paintbrush with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth (obviously Sabrina), one in jeans and a t-shirt with a book (Bella), one with a stethoscope and holding sheet music (Edward), one with a Rorschach ink-blot test (Jasper), one in a pretty dress and high heels holding a sketchpad (Alice), one with dumbbells (Emmett), one with a protractor and applying lipstick (Rosalie), and one in a helmet with thirty-four on his jersey holding a football (Rylan).

**Funkee Town**- Moniker given to Maisy's tree house built by Rosalie once she took over the whole operation from Edward, Emmett and Jasper

**Funkee Town Friends**- See Funkee Monkees

**George**-Sabrina's dad; a high school tennis coach and assistant principal at Forks High School; "He plays golf and tennis. He watches any sport that's televised pretty much, listens to sports radio, reads Sports Illustrated, he plays on fantasy leagues, he coaches, he even watches other people talk about sports like on Pardon the Interruption. He's ridiculous."

**Grampa Lou**- (Coach Holtzen) grandfather-figure to Sabrina; only coach in NCAA history to lead six different programs to bowl games and the only coach to guide four different programs to the final top 20 rankings. He is also a multiple winner of National Coach of the Year honors; may wear his pajama bottoms when on television late at night

**Gwen**- Rylan's exgirlfriend of six months; broke up with him on Valentine's Day; in cahoots with Nora and Marge to get Rylan back; vile wench

**Handy Smurf**- one of two suggestions for Rosalie's Smurf alter ego suggested by Sabrina because she's so good with cars and engineering in general

**Healthy**- how Sabrina describes Rylan's physique the first time she sees him shirtless

**Hefty Smurf**-One of two Smurf alter egos for Emmett

**HIM**-(Hormone Induced Manipulation) a conscious act Emmett warns Edward, Japser and Rylan of which he claims pregnant women use in order to get their men to act like trained monkeys; "They'll send you all over town to find tacos and kiwi fruit, and then change their minds about what they wanted and get mad at you for not being able to read their minds. Don't be that trained monkey, my brothers. Learn to recognize HIM. When HIM rears his ugly head, rip it off. Refuse to succumb to HIM!"

**Hypnotic Brand Vodka**-see also Smurf pee; Edward and Bella's shot of choice for their birthdays; person who orders this shot may or may not be considered a pansy because it looks so dainty

**Idiots**-guys in general; what Emmett is referred to as quite often

**I heart Rylan Club, the**- imaginary club that consist of the people in Sabrina's life that are infatuated with, are fans of, or have a man-crush on Rylan; Sabrina is the founder and charter member

**Jasper**-even keeled, very chill; has been with Alice since high school; twin to Rosalie; psychology major; likes to correct others much, to his detriment; an elitist along with Sabrina; hates Dr. Phil; has never been referred to as exotic; Nicknames: Jazz, Brainy Smurf

**Jasper Hale the Turtle**- gift Sabrina gives to Maisy on her fourth birthday to out-Edward Edward

**Jokey Smurf**-second of two Smurf alter egos for Emmett; so chosen because Emmett likes to joke around

**Kingston-Jamison**-Sabrina's married hyphenated name, Rylan also takes on Sabrina's maiden name and ends up with this hyphenated name because Sabrina thought it only fair that if she had to change her name on all legal documents, Rylan did too

**Lame-O Smurf**-Sabrina's renaming of Edward's Smurf alter ego which originally was Doctor Smurf; also rebuffed as a possible Smurf alter ego for Edward: Harmony Smurf

**Layla**-Rylan's younger sister by seventeen years; takes dance classes taught by Sabrina

**Lilliana Elizabeth Hale-**Alice and Jasper's baby girl, born March 3 at 12:25AM

**Literally**- a term Sabrina accuses one of her classmates of misusing; I couldn't take it anymore. This one girl was talking about how she literally puked her guts out the night before…She literally used the word literally wrong. I asked her, Really? You vomited out your small and large intestines? She looked at me like I had a third eye."

**Long legs**- what Sabrina claims guys are temporarily blinded by; see also _big boobs_

**Lyre**-musical instrument played by sirens to lure in their victims; what Sabrina accuses Rylan of playing to lure her into a port-a-potty; what Rylan is using to try to break him and Sabrina out of said port-a-potty

**M **– initial Chera puts on pink lemonade bottles she made up for Maisy containing a laxative and stool softener; Emmett mistakes the initial as a label for him Big Em; Jasper hypothesizes that Emmett may have thought it meant moron and, thus, referred to Emmett

**Marge**-Gwen's mother; vile and mean wench

**Maisy**- Sabrina's younger sister by sixteen years; sassy; the Queen of Candyland; a miniature Sabrina; says Edward is her favorite boy and that Emmett is her number two boy; Nickname: Bus driver

**Man-crush**- what Sabrina accuses Edward of having on Rylan since he did not correct Rylan when Rylan called him _Ed _rather than Edward; what all the men in Sabrina's life develop on Rylan due to his football skills once they find out that Sabirna may or may not be dating him

**Man-whore**- what Sabrina accuses Rylan of being because he charmed the pants off the girl at the Seattle Country Club in order to gain access to the tennis courts by using his devastatingly good looks

**MIL**-mother-in-law

**MOH**-maid of honor; what, surprisingly, Wes and Sasha ask Sabrina to be

**Mock Heisman Trophy**- gift Sabrina gives to Ryan after they break up in case the sports experts overlook his accomplishments on the football field; used by Rylan as a paperweight, not a door stop

**Mommies**- where babies come from as explained by Sabrina to Maisy and friends

**Morris the Tortoise Kingston**-(formerly Bill) gift Turtle-boy Derrick gives to Sabrina after he accidentally trips and causes her to cut herself in histology lab

**Mrs. Hale**-vague character with no first name; married to Mr. Hale, also no first name; Rosalie and Jasper's mom; nice lady

**Mya Olivia Kingston-Jamison-**one of Sabrina and Rylan's twins; brother is Beckham Alexander; born March 3 at 1:20AM

**Mute**-adj. silent; refraining from speech or utterance; what Sabrina accuses her friends of becoming when no one helped her out when Maisy asked where babies come from

**Nora Jamison**-Rylan and Layla's mom; physician working in the ER at the hospital; selfish, vile and mean

**Oblivious**-adj., unmindful, unconscious and unaware; clueless; what Edward and Wes are for a long time

**Oreo Cookie Dipping Protocol**- Per Sabrina, you have to keep the Oreo dunked for a count of six; any less than that it's too crunchy, but any longer than that, you risk disintegration; "There's a delicate balance!"

**Out-Edward Edward Contest**-Competition that Edward makes up between him and Sabrina to see who gives the best presents to Maisy; no tangible reward is won, only bragging rights

**Paste**- a mixture of flour and water, often with starch or the like, used for causing paper or other material to adhere to something; an original and creative litmus test to measure affection by asking if someone would eat it for you

**Pixie C's, a boutique**- a store that Alice opens up for others like her, the ultra trendy and uber chic

**Protocol**- A code of correct conduct; Rylan and Sabrina have a bedtime protocol; there is the Caramel Delight Protocol and Oreo Cookie Dipping Protocol

**Quinn**-Sabrina's med school mentor at Stanford; passes the torch that is the moniker _Doogie Howser, M.D., _to Sabrina because she, like him and his mentor, were all the youngest in their class

**RC**- (Review Crew) those awesome readers who not only read but take the time to review my work as well; Phantom-Writer3739, Spritegirl24, GetDrunkOnVictory, Gemini169, Sanglin, MissRe, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, Seekerz, The Cullen Girl, EdwardDazzlesme17, Kriss88, Oh-My-Edward, edwardsmyangel, futruemrsblack, , LoveUnfailing, DazzleMe2, casabellax, knd3116 & kayeyeohsee. Thanks! Love you guys! See also _Review Posse_

**Relations (or relayshins per 7-year-old Emma)-**referring to sex, as in sexual relations**; **what Emmett brings up to the guys in front of Emma; ultimately Emma thinks relayshins is an iPod

**Return of the Jedi Sex Fantasy**- Edward's favorite sex fantasy featuring Bella as Princess Leigh

**Review Posse**- see _RC_

**Romeo**-a rat that one of Sabrina's artsy classmates keeps as a pet; is the reason Sabrina vacates the art studio and runs into Bella and ultimately, Rylan back at her studio apartment

**Ronald**-guy in Edward and Sabrina's neuroanatomy class with crazy eyes; always looks surprised; kind of creepy

**Rosalie**-girlfriend/fiancée/wife to Emmett; beautiful, unlike any other woman on the planet; on her worst day she could probably make Halle Berry feel insecure just by being in the same zip code; very handy and mechanically minded; a civil engineer for the city of Seattle; Nicknames: Rose, Rosie, Handy, Vanity

**Rylan**-superhot running back for UW-Seattle; number thirty-four; pre-law; inspiration for the I heart Rylan Club; not your average jock; his body has been described as "Superb. Sensational, Sss-sumptuous…Sss-sexy and Sss-scrumptious"; prefers boxer-briefs; makes excellent tiramisu and hollandaise sauce; eats applesauce on his spaghetti; Sabrina's sex slave and concubine; Nicknames: Ry, Beefcake, Ry-Ry

**Sabrina**-moved to Forks from Chicago in her junior year in high school; a jock of sorts, played tennis and soccer; skipped the fourth grade; best friends with Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper; feisty and freakishly strong; an elitist, hates hanging around stupid people; speaks fluent sarcasm; enjoys creating art; hates vermin and will not tolerate infestation; has a slight fear of commitment; has a tendency toward profanity and violence; Nicknames: Snappy, Brina, Doogie Howser, M.D.

**Sasha**-Wes' girlfriend/fiancée; hit on Edward once in front of Wes; vile wench

**Scary Clown**-the sweater Rylan sports at the Ugly Sweater Party; Described by Sabrina: "Firstly,his sweater was too small for his frame. It hit an inch above his jeans revealing a portion of his abs. Secondly, the entire sweater was Bozo the Clown's face and hair. The portion of the sweater covering his torso was white. It had blue circles for eyes with angry red eyebrows, a big red nose and a creepy mouth that was supposed to be a smile. The sleeves came down to his wrist and was the same white sweater material, but the upper part of the sleeves were red like Bozo's hair. It was completely hideous and scary. I loved it!"

**Seinfeld Wednesdays**-the tradition of ordering pizza and watching Seinfeld after classes on Wednesdays

**Sex talk**-the humiliation that Sabrina went through twice in her life with her parents, first at age nine and then again at age twenty-one; Rylan was disappointed he didn't get a sex talk

**She-who-shall-not-be-named**-what Sabrina dubs Tanya after Edward and Tanya break up for the last time

**Sign Language**-What Rylan uses as a celebration only Sabrina knows about where he signs an "S" with his hand which he pounds to his chest/heart upon making a touchdown; Sabrina makes up a sign for Rylan by crossing her fingers to sign an "R" and holding the "R" to her lips and bringing her fingers forward slightly

**S.I.K**- (Sabrina Ingrid Kingston)- initials Sabrina scrawls on her artwork; later Alice features Sabrina's art (Art d'SIK) in her boutique, Pixie C's

**SIL**-sister-in-law

**Siren**- what Sabrina accuses Rylan of being in order to lure her into a port-a-potty using his siren-like trickery and magical lyre playing

**Smurf**- vague, multi-useful term; noun, small blue cartoon characters living in a village, hunted by Gargomel; can also be used as a substitute for any noun; verb, can be used as a substitute for any verb, example: Smurf me a pie, Baker Smurf or I'm going to smurf you into next week; adjective, can be used as a substitute for any adjective, specifically swear words, example: What the smurf is going on?

**Smurfette**- Alice's Smurf alter ego

**Smurf pee**-Hypnotic brand vodka, so dubbed because of its blue hue

**Snappy Smurf**-Sabrina's Smurf alter ego

**Snaptitude**- term coined by Emmett; Sabrina's snappy attitude that Emmett will miss once she moves to San Jose

**Snow Penises**-snow sculptures built by Mike Newton et. al senior year in high school that Sabrina mistakes as snow towers from afar because she wasn't wearing her glasses nor her contacts; what Sabrina accuses of Mike Newton et. al for using to overcompensate for their shortcomings

**Stink eye, the**- sideways glance, dirty look, death glare; used to regulate someone else's behavior and/or get the truth out of a friend; Alice is a master at the stink eye

**Streets, the**-where Rylan, Edward and Jasper learned about sex

**Tangaray and Tonic with a twist of lime**- the drink Rylan orders for Sabrina, which allows him to pass the drink test

**Tanner**-quarterback for UW-Seattle; good friends with Rylan; later dates Tanya

**Tanya**-Edward's girlfriend of four years; codependent; hyper; sometimes vile wench who may or may not give the gift of gonorrhea; later dates Tanner Dickenson

**Tanya-gate**-black period at the end of Junior year in college when Edward is estranged from his friends due to Tanya's manipulation

**Team Testosterone**- the boys side; when informing Edward and Jasper that he had a baby boy coming, Rylan comments, "Score one for team testosterone."

**Testosterone Bind**-what Bella claims Edward and Rylan have since they can talk sports nonstop; Sabrina rebuffs this bind because she loves sports talk as well but claims no testosterone connection to the guys

**Testosterone Surge**-Emmett's failed attempt at a coup to overthrow HIM and defeat the estrogen bind; see also Team Testosterone

**Thin Mints**- also a delicious cookie that the Girl Scouts put out, but not very original; the cookie Rylan controversially prefers over Caramel Delights

**Turtle-boy Derrick**- guy in Edward and Sabrina's botany class who doesn't like plants; ends up their lab partner by default; knows all things reptile related; in histology lab trips and causes Sabrina to slice across the top of her left hand; gives Sabrina Morris the Tortoise to make up for the histology lab mishap; doesn't mind answering to Turtle-boy moniker when Sabrina calls him that

**Vanity Smurf**-second of two suggestions as Rosalie's Smurf alter ego

**Vat of Acid**-what Alice, Bella and Rosalie are plotting to push Nora Jamison into

**Very Strong like**- what Sabrina feels for Rylan in the very early stages of their relationship, not quite love yet

**Waffling**-verb transitive; As proposed by Emmett, to make waffles or enjoy eating waffles rather than trying to decide between two things; later Sabrina suggests that it should mean blabbing huge secrets and torturing your friend by making her keep quiet

**Wes**-tennis player that Sabrina has crushed on since meeting him during high school but was oblivious to her feelings towards him; later returns her feelings, but is too late; also is Sabrina's landlord of her studio apartment; Sabrina refers to him as _Slumlord _and the _Next Donald Trump only with better hair_

**Women of Substance, beautiful and smart**- what Sabrina claims are in front of certain guys, but they are too oblivious to see them because they are blinded by long legs and big boobs

**Your friend**-term Sabrina likes to use to refer to people she either doesn't like or doesn't know so as to not stake any claim on them. She used to refer to Tanya as Edward's codependent friend.

**A/N So if you have anything to add to the list, please let me know! My favorite entry is Mrs. Hale. What's yours? **

**I promise I'll actually have a chapter/one shot to post next time**


	4. Cinnababies

**A/N You know good and well the Twilight characters aren't mine.**

**Sorry for stalling on this one. I usually like to update sooner, but obviously that didn't happen. I hope you liked the lexicon anyway, even if it wasn't an actual chapter.**

**So, some more readers finished Saving Me and reviewed and/or put me on their alert list and fave author and fave story lists. Wow, thanks! I'm flattered. I hope I don't disappoint now. Whew, pressure's on! Here you go, readers, I give you the third installment in the one shot sequels. Enjoy and happy Halloween! **

**Sequel chp 3- Sabrina PoV**

"Alice, you're half way there! Bella you too! Can you believe it?" I exclaimed.

It was 9 A.M. on a Sunday morning in late September. We, the crazy pregnant broads, have been walking together every Sunday morning at the mall, though I wake Bella up every other morning when I'm not running to go walking with me in our neighborhood.

Yes, we have now become mall walkers. We might as well give up and get matching velour track suits and go directly to the nearest Denny's for a Grandslam breakfast after our exercise routine. We were already mingling with the regulars. You know, the senior citizen couples who come to walk together at the mall sporting their matching velvet-like warm-ups and thick-soled, blindingly white, orthopedic shoe looking New Balance or Reebok sneakers.

I had started running again and told Alice and Bella that they needed to exercise as well so that labor would be easier, so we decided to meet at the mall to walk. We chose the mall because it was getting colder than my MIL's kisses outside (if Nora were to ever give me a kiss that is). And it was getting wetter outside. I was never a fan of doing math, but I know that cold plus wet equals a grouchy Alice. Plus, Alice whined that if she had to be subjected to exercise, something she loathed, Bella had to be subjected to the mall, obviously not her favorite place in the world. I'm sure her favorite place is actually at home in bed and most likely in Edward's arms. But the traitor (Bella's word selection, not mine) that is my best friend, her husband, thought the exercise routine was a spectacular idea. So now we walk four laps around the mall. On the upside, once we were done walking, we'd hit the Cinnabon, so really the decadent cinnamon rolls that we'd inhale negated all the walking we did. Also, we get to hang out. And isn't that what it's all about?

Alice just met her twentieth week mark, which means Bella was soon to follow since Alice was only a week ahead of Bella in pregnancy, but for all practical purposes, they were at the same point.

"Why are you so chipper this morning, Sabrina?" Alice asked grumpily. She really didn't enjoy the walking as much as the Cinnabon and potential shopping to be had afterwards.

"Because you two are half-way through the pregnancy and you get to find out the sex of the babies if you want to now," I explained.

I'm also in better spirits now because upon starting my second trimester, my appetite returned. No more nausea. My exact words when I realized I could eat more than just saltines and not feel my stomach turn were, "I'm back, baby!" And I haven't looked back since. I was finally eating like a pregnant woman should. Or like Emmett and Rylan. I'm making up for lost time. My appetite was nearly insatiable these days.

"Look at your cute baby bumps!" I pointed out. We have starting embracing the change in our bodies. Well, we really didn't have choice. I mean, it's not like we could stop it from happening. Bella's even taken to wearing more formfitting tops so as to show off the baby bump rather than look like she's hiding an unfit body under baggy clothes. She said Edward really loves the curves of her body, "more and more everyday," so why not keep showing it off? I know Rylan and Jasper aren't complaining about our bodies getting rounder. They'd be insane to do so, but still. Though I'm a good month behind Alice and Bella, my bump was almost as big as theirs. "Aren't you excited?" I asked as we were finishing up our first lap.

"Yes, actually, now that you bring it up, Sabrina. I am excited. I can't wait to decorate the nursery and get the baby clothes and accessories!" Alice was nearly bouncing from excitement. The thought of shopping for the baby set her into a frenzy.

"_Accessories?_" Bella asked. "What type of accessories? Like a handbag for the baby or jewelry or nursery items?"

"Anything and everything," I answered for Bella. "She _is_ Alice after all. AKA _Alice Hale No I'll never miss an opportunity to shop_!"

We three chuckled. They know it's true. "What about you, Bella? Do you and Edward want to find out the sex of the baby?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Bella said. "There's something to be said about a surprise…"

"_What?_" Alice and I asked surprised.

"Right, I was just kidding. You two know I hate surprises," Bella laughed. "We definitely want to know. Edward thinks it's a boy though."

"Well, he's got a fifty-fifty chance of being correct, but what makes him think it's a boy?" I asked.

"Um, no reason except an inexplicable hunch," Bella informed us.

"Then I'm going with girl," I countered. "You know, just to be contrary, and also a girl would keep the girl power going strong."

"Yes!" Alice giggled. "Estrogen Bind: The Next Generation!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" I said, adding in my best impersonation of the guy who does voiceovers for movie trailers, "Just when you thought the hormones couldn't get any stronger…bigger, badder, and feistier than the generation before…"

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!" Alice chimed in dramatically.

Bella laughed along with us. "Well, we'd be just as thrilled with a boy," I said.

"Not me, I'd demand a full refund," I stated without humor. Alice and Bella gave me a look, and I cracked a smile, "Duh, Bells. We'll obviously take whatever we get. A boy would be awesome."

"I just wouldn't know what to do with a boy," Alice mused. "Do you think if I had a boy he'd like shopping?"

"Hmmm," Bella pondered. "Boy or girl, Alice, I wouldn't force any retail therapy on them because you could cause them to completely rebel just to spite you and then they'd wear, and I shudder at the thought, _clothes off the rack made for the mass market_!"

I gasped in horror, garnering the stink eye from Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes at us. "Whatever. I'm not that bad am I?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah, I bet a lot of people have their tailor on speed dial. And is it true you were going to ask Donatella Versace to be the Godmother?"

They asked me how Nora was handling the prospect of being a grandmother. Renee and Chera were pretty psyched. They were already preparing a nursery in their houses for when we visit. Esme, of course, is already a proud grandmother, but the idea of more grandbabies coming was absolutely thrilling. The more the merrier is the motto at the Cullen house.

"Eh, I don't think she's completely loath to becoming a grandparent. Not that she'd come out and admit it. I'm not really worried about Nora though. She may never like me, and I'm okay with that. I'm blessed to have you guys and our family as a support system. It seems almost over-the-top greedy to have Nora like me too. The universe has to be balanced, you know. That being said, babies have a way of pulling families together. She'll love the baby if not me. At least the woman is civil to me now. I shouldn't ask for more than that, right?"

Alice and Bella just shook our heads. "Sabrina, you're handling Nora so well. Bella and Rose and I are still considering the V of A though," Alice giggled.

"Aww, girlfriends are the best. Always there to plot against my MIL for me. Thanks guys." They _are_ the best! I love the whole vat of acid shenanigans. We refer to it is V of A now when someone gets on our nerves like, "That guy in the Mustang totally cut me off! V of A, man. V of A!" And if we say it about our husbands right in front of them, they have no idea. I love our little inside jokes.

Once finished with our laps, we went to get the Cinnabons to go for us and the guys. They had complained the last time that we never bring one home for them, and they are vicariously pregnant, after all. So we thought we'd throw them a bone this time. They were supposed to be over at Bella and Edward's place watching football, but when we got there the house was empty. We did find a note written in Edward's elegant, pansy-ass script in the kitchen though.

**To our lovely wives,**

**We went to the grocery store to pick up some things. We thought that we could grill out maybe one last time. Call if you need anything in particular. We'll be back by eleven.**

**Love, your adoring husbands.**

"Awww," was our first response.

"That's a sweet note," Alice said, and Bella and I agreed.

"But what is this the _Breakfast Club_? Why are they leaving a note when they could have called our phones or texted? Edward's so old school. This is the twenty-first century. We've got the technology, so why not use it? I do like how Edward is the designated _Brain_ of their little breakfast club though," I noted.

"Yeah, I guess that makes Rylan the jock, but what's that make Jasper?" Alice asked.

We thought a moment. The only options left in the _Breakfast Club _scenario would be the criminal, the basket case, and the princess…

"Let's not even go there then," I suggested.

So we sat down and started in our Cinnabons. It's always funny to see how differently we each approach our cinnamon rolls. Alice likes to cut hers up in sections like a pie. Bella likes to start unraveling from the outside. And I attack mine from the soft, gooey center, "the sweet spot". Anyway you look at it though, no one enjoys their Cinnabons more than we do I don't think. We'll take the first bite and our eyes roll back before we close them. Then we slouch in our chairs moaning and savoring the sweet, cinamonny goodness. We were essentially making love to our Cinnabons and were utterly unashamed of it! We barely even said a word to each other while we were inhaling them.

Afterwards, we decided to research what our babies look like at this point of gestation. I looked it up, and at twenty weeks, Alice's baby is about 6.46 inches and weighs 10.6 ounces. We pondered that. Since we had the guys' Cinnabons still, we decided to unravel them and measure how long the babies are supposed to be just to get the visual.

There we sat. Each with a plate in front of us. Bella and Alice's portion of the Cinnabons were around the 6 and 6½ inches each. Mine was almost four inches.

"Wow, that's the length of our little peanuts inside of us," Bella whispered in wonder and amazement. Our hands all fell to our bellies as we sat quietly for a moment massaging our stomachs and staring at the pieces of cinnababies. All I could think about was the little miracle growing inside of me. I guess my friends were thinking about the same thing because as we caught each other's eyes once again, we all had moisture brimming there threatening to spill over.

Leave it to men to spoil the moment because just then the guys barged in each with a grocery bag or two. They gruffly put the bags down on the counters and then before we could even stop them, they took a bite of the cinnababy sitting in front of their respective wives as we ladies watched in horror. Eyes wide, mouths agape.

"Mmm. Cinnabons!" Edward uttered with his mouth full. Bella just continued to stare at him. Alice and I were staring at Jasper and Rylan too, shock evident on our faces.

"_What_?" the guys all asked.

"Rylan, you totally just ate our baby!" I scolded. Rylan pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. He looked over to Edward and Jasper who merely shrugged at him.

"You guys," Alice bellowed. "We measured out how big the babies are at this point in the pregnancy, and you guys just attacked them!"

"But these are Cinnabons," Jasper said.

"They're defenseless babies. They're _your_ cinnababies!" I explained. I looked at my husband. "What the hell, Ry?"

"But they're so delicious," Rylan offered. He quickly cringed from the collective sound of our horrific gasps. "Um," he finally ventured, "You do realize that this is food and not actual fetuses?" He grimaced anticipating a verbal assault. He started emptying one of the grocery bags, I imagine, to try to distract us.

"You know what, Rylan? Yes, we do realize that, but for a moment, just a fleeting moment mind you, those were fetuses and you three callously consumed them, and…" My train of thought was derailed, "…Ooo, is that chocolate for us?" I spied a package of Lindt dark chocolate truffles.

After the cinnababy eating catastrophe the guys grilled burgers. I threw down two and half blue cheese burgers, the same as Rylan. Weird, I know. Another weird thing was this, the Bears were playing, but I opted _not_ to watch, earning me incredulous looks from everyone except Rylan. "The games get me too stressed out. It's bad for the baby," I explained. "Just tell me the outcome."

Edward was clearly taken aback, "This is unprecedented, Sabrina." In the past, I'd be all over the Bears games. We used to watch every Sunday or Monday if they played. I was what they call _a diehard_ and he knew it.

I laughed at his dubious expression, "I know, but I really don't want to get my blood pressure up for something as dumb as a football game, which I have no control over," I grinned smugly. "Listen to how mature I am!" I was impressing even myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rylan making a move for one of my chocolates. I smacked his hand giving him the stink eye before he could even make purchase. "Ow!" Rylan was shaking his hand out giving me a frustrated expression.

"Nice, Sabrina," Bella smirked shaking her head.

"What?"

"You're so mature," she chuckled.

I shrugged then unwrapped a truffle, leaned over to my husband and placed it in Rylan's mouth giving him a crooked smile and a peck on the lips. See? I can be mature. Rylan smiled back and pulled me into his lap.

"Be careful, babe. I don't think these chairs can support your weight and mine," I warned him.

He ignored me and nuzzled the back of my neck as he wrapped his arms around me placing his hands over mine, which were resting on my bump. "Love you," he whispered. His breath in my ear made me shiver and I smiled at the sensation.

So while the guys were watching football, I, instead, hung out with Bella and Alice next door at my place. Rosalie soon joined us. Emmett and Emma were with the guys watching the games. We made plans to meet Alice and Jasper at the hospital the next day (I'd be there anyways) after they got their ultrasound done. We wanted to know right away about the sex of the baby. Bella and I have the same OB/GYN as Alice so we'd scheduled our ultrasounds after Alice's. Normally the first ultrasound isn't supposed to be until around twenty weeks, where Alice and Bella are now, but with my heart condition and the history of the same in Rylan's family, Dr. Keats wanted to do an early ultrasound on me to make sure things are going all right. She's listened to the baby's heartbeat using the Doppler once. Everything sounded okay. No murmur detected, but then there was a whole lot of background noise at the time.

The talk soon turned to something serious: sex. Rosalie asked how things were going in that department. None of us had any complaints. I noted how pleasantly surprised I am that Rylan isn't repulsed by the bulging body and still wants me. Bella and Alice agreed saying that things haven't slowed down in that area for them either.

"That's good," Rosalie said. "For a little while Emmett was afraid he'd hurt the baby if we did it." We all gave her a look of surprise. Wow, who knew Emmett could be apprehensive about anything, let alone sex. And who knew he could be so sensitive? Rosalie said she had to convince him it was fine. She even showed him articles online about it. Well, that made us curious so, I opened up my laptop to do a little research. I read to the girls aloud:

**Here is some information to consider when thinking about sex during pregnancy:**

**Exhaustion, raging hormones, tender breasts and self-consciousness about weight gain can bring your sex drive to a halt. Sometimes you may need rest to regain energy - give yourself a break.**

**The common missionary position may become uncomfortable and warrant considering other positions such as side by side or with you on top.**

**As your breasts increase in size, they may become more tender or sore. Encourage your partner to explore other parts of your body and to find other ways to caress you. With the changes in your breast it is best to avoid direct nipple stimulation.**

**There is increased blood flow to the pelvic area that can lead to engorgement of the genitals and heighten the sensation, however for some women this can be more uncomfortable.**

**Unless your physician tells you otherwise, you and your partner should be able to enjoy sex during your pregnancy. Pay attention to your body and make adjustments so that you can enjoy the experience to the fullest. **

We laughed at some of the suggestions.

"Okay, who the hell wrote that article? Us on top is fine, but _side by side?_ _Whatever!_" Alice remarked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that so doesn't work right," Rosalie told us. "At least I didn't think it was that great, but you should try it for yourselves."

"The physics of it just doesn't even sound right to me," I thought aloud. "What about the bottom leg? And who's leg should be on the bottom?" My face was scrunched up in confusion trying to figure out the logistics of the sidelying position. "And then how do you…"

"I know," Rose interrupted shaking her head. "You can't achieve the right leverage." She waved her hand as if to discount the suggestion.

"And the avoiding direct stimulation of the nipples sucks!" I commented. Then we all laughed. "Well, I guess it actually _doesn't_ suck. Let me rephrase. _That's unfortunate_. I mean, it's the best part of foreplay aside from the kissing." I shook my head. It's a shame.

"Well, he'll just have to be extra gentle, which I thought made it even hotter," Rose told us.

"Nice," Alice breathed.

"What about the _heightened sensation_?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. It's heightened alright," Rosalie smirked. We all gave her an intriguing look. She continued to nod, "Like the Fourth of July explosive orgasms!"

"_REALLY?" _We three were very much intrigued now. I think we were all eager to see if this article had any merit.

So we decided to make a little deal. Well, maybe not a deal so much as a pact to gather some data, just for scientific purposes of course, to try the stupid side by side position and then report back to each other. We're also looking very closely into the whole heightened sensitivity thing. Should be fun to experiment.

The next afternoon Edward and I met Bella in the lobby of the hospital and went to the waiting area on the fourth floor where obstetrics and gynecology were located. Alice and Jasper were still in with the ultrasound technician so we waited for Rylan to join us after his class was finished. He is an adjunct instructor at Seattle Community College and at UW-Seattle so far only teaching a couple political science classes. Luckily, he had completed law school and received his juris doctorate at Santa Clara. He passed the bar exam in California but has yet to take it here in Washington. He had TA'ed at Santa Clara for one of his professors and had taken over class a couple of times discovering that he really enjoyed teaching. So he's finishing his doctorate in poli-sci here so he can be hired on as a full time instructor at the university. He's an assistant football coach for the school as well. Yep, he's the running backs' coach and he loved it.

Rylan joined us after about ten minutes. He was out of breath when he got to me. "I didn't miss anything did I?" he asked kissing me hello.

"Nope, they're a little behind. We're still waiting for Alice and Jasper to come out," I informed him.

We talked a little longer before we Alice and Jasper came out. We all stood up when they came out. Alice and Jasper looked absolutely delighted.

We all looked at them expectantly. "Girl power!" Alice screamed. Bella and I laughed as we hugged her. Yea, another girl in the family!

We congratulated Jasper as well. Then Bella and Edward got called in.

**EPoV**

I looked at my Bella when I heard her name called by the ultrasound technician, Megan. "Are you ready, love?"

My Bella beamed at me nodding. She was still giddy from Alice's news. I took her hand and we went into the little office. I have to admit, I was very nervous. Why? I'm not sure. I mean, regardless of the sex of our baby, no baby will be loved more than ours will. Megan took Bella's vitals then Bella was able to lean back on the butcher paper, as Sabrina calls it, that covers the exam table slash chair. We exposed her belly and Bella flinched a little when Megan squirted the blue ultrasound gel on her stomach.

Bella made a face that made me chuckle. I was holding onto her hand as Megan place the ultrasound wand on the gel and began moving it around. Bella and I were staring at the little monitor as Megan was pointing out different baby features. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. On that little monitor was the image of our little angel. Bella turned to look at me. In that second that our eyes connected I felt nothing but love for her and our baby. I felt my heart swell. Megan caught our attention as she cleared her throat and asked if we wanted to know the sex.

"Bella?" I asked. Of course we had decided prior that we wanted to find out, but I just wanted to make sure. If she wanted to leave it a surprise I would have gone along with it, but now that we've decided to find out, I couldn't wait.

Bella smiled at me. I sighed in relief. She hadn't changed her mind. I nodded to Megan who nodded and smiled in return.

"Okay, Cullens, if you look in the center of the screen you'll see a couple lines?" She waited for us to confirm that that was what we saw. Bella wasn't sure so Megan pointed to the lines on the monitor for her, and Bella nodded in affirmation. "Okay, well those lines you see are the labia. You're having a baby girl!"

If possible my grin grew even bigger. Bella turned to look at me; tears were in her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Isabella," I whispered.

"Edward. A baby girl!" she cried. "Oh, I love you too," she threw in. I chuckled wiping away her tears with my thumb.

Meagan printed off some ultrasound pictures of baby girl Cullen for us. Esme is going to flip! Oh god, more estrogen bind! Yikes!

We went out and told our friends. Alice and Jasper were still waiting with Rylan and Sabrina. They all went crazy like we did when we found out what Alice and Jasper are having.

Finally, Megan called for Sabrina. Jasper and I both gave Rylan a knowing look. This was the last chance, for now, for a boy. Don't get me wrong. I'm more excited than I can even articulate that we're having a baby girl, but let's face it, we need a little testosterone to even things out just a bit.

**Rylan PoV**

So it was finally our turn for the ultrasound. More than anything I just wanted to know that our baby was growing and developing normally. Ten fingers, ten toes and all that.

I had my hand on the small of Sabrina's back as we walked into the little room. I smile each and every time I look at Sabrina and her cute little belly. She is _all_ belly already. She doesn't seem to be showing anywhere else. She claims that at the rate she's growing, she's going to be as big around as she is tall. Though she claims her butt is growing to the size of Montana, I don't see it. All I see is my beautiful wife growing more and more glorious everyday.

I helped her up on the exam table. She pulled her shirt up and pulled her pants down a little exposing her bump. She even squirted the gel on herself.

Megan joked, "Dr. Kingston do you just want to do the whole thing yourself?"

Sabrina smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Meg, go ahead and do your thing."

I had to smile. Sabrina relinquishing control? That hardly ever happened.

So Meg moved the wand around and pointed out the baby's arms and legs and head. Everything seemed to be in place. She asked if we wanted to know the sex and we told her yes. Meg started moving the wand around again. I saw a look of concern or was it confusion on her face. Sabrina must have noticed it as well.

"What is it, Meg? Is the baby not cooperating? Are the legs crossed?"

"Hmmm," was Meg's response. "Which one?"

"Which one what?" Sabrina asked almost curtly.

"Um, I think I see a third foot," Meg said slowly.

"What the hell? Our baby has three feet?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. There may be two of them in there."

"Two of what in where?" I asked.

"Meg, are there two babies in there?" Sabrina demanded.

"Uh, I _think_ so. Look." Meg pointed to the legs and feet of the baby then pointed to what she thought was a third foot.

"What the…" and then, as if on cue, baby number two moved out from behind baby number one just enough for us to confirm that there were indeed two babies in there! I swallowed hard. Sabrina looked up at me in amazement. "…_Smurf_!"

**A/N There you have it. Please review! Reviews get me psyched to write some more. Seriously. That's not just some BS to get reviews either. So if you want more, you know what to do. Holla!**


	5. Clown Car and Relations

**A/N Once again, I do not own the Twilight characters. **

**So, I Fandangoed my tickets to the midnight showing of Twilight! Yea! Can't wait!**

**Do you know that I've written Smurf so many times now that my laptop won't even flag it as a misspelling? I thought that was funny. My computer has incorporated it into its lexicon now too apparently.**

**So this chapter has a little bit of everything in it. It was definitely fun to write. Especially the last PoV. You'll see. Hehe. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh, read, review, and don't forget to vote on November 4****th****!!! Barack the vote, baby! Oh yeah, there's a lemon up in here. There's your warning. Okay, proceed...**

**Sequel Chp 4 Sabrina PoV**

Huh. Twins. I had a small suspicion, but… Huh. Yeah, it all makes sense now. Twins. What the hell am I going to do with two babies? I remember how crazy it was when it was just Maisy and that was with my mom and dad and friends to help out. Taking care of two Maisy's seems nearly impossible. Not _completely_ impossible though, just _nearly_. I could do this. Hell, I _had_ to do this. No returns or refunds allowed here. I guess that would be painful for Rylan though, a return up his you know what.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Rylan had been trying to get my attention. I shook my head to regain some sort of coherency. "Meg just told us the sex of one of the babies." She did? I knitted my brows. When did she do that? Rylan smiled smugly. "A boy!"

I returned his smile. "Uh-oh, poor little guy is going to get hen pecked by Alice's and Bella's girls all his life." Rylan leaned down to kiss me. "Congratulations," I whispered against his lips.

"Thanks, you too," he whispered back, his eyes sparkling with excitment.

"So I take it the other baby is noncompliant today?" I asked Meg.

"I'm trying, Dr. Kingston, but baby is being stubborn."

Rylan chuckled and I shot him a look. I knew what he was thinking. "It _is_ Sabrina's baby."

"Hey, watch it, Beefcake! As I recall, you had a role in this as well." I looked to Meg. "Then clearly it's a she. A mind of her own already? That's a girl for sure. Rylan's right. She's _my_ girl," I proudly claimed the unconfirmed female. "I guess we can try again next time, Meg? When will Dr. Keats want my next ultrasound done?"

"Let me go check. I know she wanted to make sure the baby is developing normally, and that was when we assumed it was just one baby, but now that the twin is hiding, she may want you back sooner rather than later."

Meg went to call the doctor. Meanwhile I told Rylan to call our friends in while we waited for Meg. I had just finished cleaning the goop off of my belly and sat up when they all came in.

I laughed as Bella and Alice boxed the guys out to get through the door first. They were looking excited as well as anxious.

"Well?" Alice asked me. The guys were standing behind their wives. Rylan was right next to me.

"Didn't Rylan tell you?" I asked. "I thought he'd have run around like a lunatic telling anyone who'll listen," I grinned.

"What is it, Sabrina?" Bella asked impatiently.

I laughed. "One boy and one unconfirmed female."

"_TWINS?" _Alice and Bella shrieked.

I nodded my confirmation. Jasper and Edward were bumping Rylan's fist and slapping his back.

"Way to go, man!" Jasper congratulated him. Rylan had the biggest, stupidest grin I'd ever seen on his face. Yeah, he was pretty proud.

"So, we've finally got a boy joining the ranks," Edward smiled.

"Score one for team testosterone," Rylan commented, earning him more high fives.

"Wow, you guys are really psyched about a boy," I remarked. "Is the insurgency back on? Good luck with that."

"There's still a chance for another boy," Rylan pointed out. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. He merely smirked. "But Sabrina's convinced it's a girl."

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

"Two adjectives: stubborn and noncompliant," I smiled as I ticked each off. "She won't reveal herself to us yet."

Though he didn't verbally concede, the look on Edward's face conveyed a testosterone defeat.

There was a knock on the door and Meg came in with Dr. Keats.

"Hi there, Sabrina," Dr. Keats greeted me. "Didn't mean to interrupt the party, but Megan tells me we have an unexpected surprise making himself known?"

"Or _herself_," Alice corrected the doctor. We girls all smiled while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's check and see for sure shall we? I also need to see him or her as well to check the heart rate," Dr. Keats said.

"Can we stay?" Alice asked giving me the ACHE. I looked at Bella and she had the same expression. Oh, these girls were good. Honestly, I didn't mind if they stayed. It was just an ultrasound.

Dr. Keats looked at me, "That's up to Sabrina."

I nodded shrugging, "Yeah, stay. Come see first hand the clown car that is my uterus."

Dr. Keats laughed, "I don't think a uterus officially becomes a clown car until you are carrying triplets."

"In my opinion, any more than one passenger down there qualifies it as a clown car," I said. "By the way, do you have a trick to get baby number two to show herself?" The girls didn't miss that I referred to baby number two as _her._ They smiled at me. Apparently, the guys didn't miss it either as they just narrowed their eyes.

"Nope. Just cross your fingers and hope for the best?" Dr. Keats said.

So Dr. Keats proceeded to do the ultrasound. "I see two placentas but it doesn't mean that they aren't identical. It's better that they have their own…" The guys were perking up. Hope was still alive apparently. "Okay, baby number one looks to be a boy, and his heart is going strong. That's definitely a good thing…" I smiled. My little boy was doing all right.

The guys were high fiving and fist bumping again. They were more than just a little bit ridiculous. I laughed as Alice made a face at them.

"And baby number two…" We were all holding our breath. "…has a healthy heart."

"_And?_…" Alice asked.

Dr. Keats shook her head. "And that's it. Sorry, kids. Not today. Her legs are crossed."

"Like a proper little lady," I commented smiling.

Dr. Keats laughed. "I see that there is a bit of a…_competition _going on?"

"_Everything's _a competition to these jokers," I said gesturing to the men.

"I see. Then I will say _no comment_ to the proper little lady remark. We'll do another one in six weeks rather than eight to check their development. And since you're at the hospital all the time, just pop in at four weeks so we can do a weight and measurement, Sabrina. Alice and Bella, I'll see you two next month. Thanks for letting me join the party. You all seem so close. These four babies will certainly be loved."

We all smiled. It was very true. "Thanks, doctor," I said as she left.

I looked at Rylan, "At least we know they're healthy. That's the most important thing." He nodded. I cleaned the gel off my stomach for the second time. "And when it's confirmed that baby number two is indeed a girl, you can cry on my shoulder."

"Sabrina, I will be just as ecstatic for a girl as I would be for another boy."

Just as Rylan was helping me up off the table, I felt a little nudge. I clutched my belly as I looked at Rylan in surprise.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

I smirked at him, "Yep, it's your daughter saying _Yeah, you better be just as happy for me as you are for my brother!_"

Rylan shook his head, "Sassy already?" I opened my mouth to comment, but he added. "That wasn't me conceding, by the way. They could still be identical or fraternal boys." He laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

**EPoV**

"Smurfin' A! Twins! Way to go, Rylan!" Emmett cheered. We were all over at Emmett's house. We decided to surprise them with the old pop in on our way home. "_And_ at least one boy!" You'd think Rylan just one the Superbowl with all the slaps on the back he's gotten today.

"Why is Rylan getting all the praise?" Alice complained. "It's not like he did it alone."

"And why's it such an accomplishment to knock somebody up with twins anyway?" Sabrina added.

"Relax, Snappy. You should be proud. Rylan's stuff is potent. His boys made it to the Promiseland!" Emmett explained.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you discussing Rylan's _stuff_ or my _Promiseland_. It's now the clown car, Emmett." Sabrina informed him.

"_Clown car?_ What the heck are you even talking about?" Emmett was confused. This is nothing new. Sabrina ignored his question. Also nothing new.

"Hey, his _boys_ couldn't have done anything had two of _my girls_ not been released simultaneously." She looked at her husband. "That's right, I said two eggs. Fraternal twins, baby. One of each. Bet."

"What do I win if I'm correct? And what would you win?" Rylan asked.

"If you're correct, you win two beautiful baby boys, obviously. And if I'm right…"

"You win a beautiful boy and girl," Rylan finished for Sabrina.

"Yes, them _and_ breakfast in bed for a year," she grinned at him.

"Why do you get breakfast in bed and not me?" Rylan asked.

"Do I really need to get into the physics and burden that is labor and childbirth?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh here it comes," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "You people are always holding it over our heads that you have to _carry the baby_, and _gain all this weight, and push the baby out_." He used a mocking tone which was clearly not appreciated, as indicated by the number of dropped jaws and stink eyes thrown at him. My brother is an imbecile. He is about to get his ass kicked by three pregnant women and his wife.

"Oh, _hell no! You People?_" Sabrina started to move at him. She had been eating a pared carrot, which she was wielding as a knife or sword. Emmett wised up and looked sufficiently frightened, which was comical seeing as he towered over Sabrina and outweighed her by a hundred pounds or more. He backed away slowly as she came closer to him, carrot extended toward him. It seemed no one was trying to protect Emmett, but Rylan did manage to stop Sabrina. He placed both his hands on her shoulders holding her back.

Emmett was nodding at what Rylan was telling Sabrina. "Babe, remember, high blood pressure isn't good for the babies," he said soothingly.

Sabrina sighed and allowed her face to relax, but she was still staring at Emmett. He swallowed hard. "You are so lucky this is only a carrot!" That's a true story.

"Snappy, calm down. Let me explain…" Emmett looked nervous. Sabrina crossed her arms and the carrot over her chest waiting. The other ladies had their hands on their hips and looked at him expectantly. Jasper was shaking his head while Rylan grimaced. We were waiting for Emmett to, inevitably, dig himself into an even deeper hole.

"What I meant was that we men _totally_ get that you women get the short end of the stick on this one. I appreciate women. Honestly, I do. And when you bring up the hardship and sacrifice that you go through, it only reminds us of what helpless schmucks we are and _that's_ what hurts. I don't want to be reminded of just how useless I am, and I'm sure the other guys don't either. Am I right, guys?" Emmett looked around at us. While I was quite impressed with how he was turning this whole debacle around, I had to distance myself from him before he said something else idiotic to stir up Sabrina's ire. I believe Jasper and Rylan were thinking along the same lines as they didn't really acknowledge what Emmett said either but merely shrugged. Emmett narrowed his eyes and looked at us like we were traitors, but I didn't care. It was every man for himself.

The women relaxed their stances a bit as they allowed what Emmett said to sink in. None of these women are stupid. They knew Emmett pulled that soliloquy out of his ass, but were probably just as impressed with the fact that Emmett came up with that under duress that they looked at each other, nodded, and let it go. I did hear some quiet mumbling about V of A, but I don't know what that is.

We stayed at Emmett's for a little while. Sabrina called her mom from there to tell her the news. Esme happened to be over at Chera's house so everyone was put on speakerphone and Alice and Bella also dropped the news about our baby girls. Of course the moms were hysterical with excitement about the new grandkids coming. All three, Bella, Alice, and Sabrina will have had the babies by April. This should make for an interesting Easter.

We headed home shortly after the phone call to Chera and Esme. The girls were getting tired. Once home, Bella called Charlie and Renee to tell them the good news. I was waiting for my Bella in bed when she finally got off the phone.

"Are your parents exceedingly pleased about baby girl?" I asked as she climbed into bed next to me. Bella curled up against my chest. I put down the book I was reading so I could wrap my arms around her.

"Exceedingly," she grinned then sighed. She turned and looked up at me still smiling. "I love you." I leaned down to kiss her soft lips, murmuring the same sentiment back. Bella smiled against my lips and pulled away from them. I frowned.

"So, the girls and I were talking the other day," Bella started. Uh-oh. When these women got together, usually nothing good came from it. Someone, one of the other guys, specifically Emmett, usually instigated some big stink with his wife, and then the wives would discuss it, and then we'd all be in trouble because ultimately, _men are morons_. That's what I've learned over the years. _This_ discussion turned interesting though.

"Yes?" I asked, truly curious. Most likely Emmett pulled another Emmett and Rosalie just needed confirmation from the others that she was completely justified in whatever misdeed she accused him of.

"Well, we were talking about pregnancy and sex…" Hmmm. "And we were reading up on it. I know, we're such nerds but Rosalie made us curious." And Bella told me about the article and how she wanted to try out that side by side position.

Once upon a time, Bella would have been too embarrassed to bring up the subject of sex, but you'd be surprised what being married for several years and having wonderfully crazy and brazen friends that will talk about pretty much anything can do to one's comfort zone. The world is now our comfort zone, it's spread out so much. I love that we can talk about anything.

"So, are you game?" Bella asked grinning mischievously.

"Love, you never even have to ask." Shoot, Esme didn't raise a fool, well except for Emmett, but even Emmett would never turn down sex. That's the hard and fast rule of the D2BSG, and it's the hard and fast rule of being a guy in general.

I began kissing Bella. Softly at first. We always started out kissing softly, and I loved it. I could never get enough of Bella, her proximity to me, her soft lips and tongue moving with mine. One hand wound around my hair, she knows how much I enjoy that, while her other hand traveled down my chest, good thing I was already shirtless, to rest on the waistband of the boxers I was wearing. She was playing with the fabric, caressing the skin around my hip bone. The sensation caused me to tense my stomach muscles, which she loved. God, how I love the feeling of her fingertips tracing lazy patterns on my body. Further down her hand traveled until she was cupping me then stroking me through the boxers.

Of course I was already hard for her. I moaned as she continued to stroke and squeeze me while grinding her pelvis closer to mine. I broke the kiss so I could stand us up. I wanted to touch her too so I grabbed the hem of Bella's t-shirt and removed it, tossing it to the floor. Then I pulled at her pants, slipping them off. She did the same to my boxers.

I took a moment to look at her beautiful form. She was exquisite. Infinitely sexy. Incomparable. Her breasts, so round and full, were inviting me in. The curve of her hips and butt wasn't even fair. She looked like a classic oil painting by one of the Masters come to life.

I put Bella down on the bed and laid next to her kissing her while softly massaging one of her breasts. I knew they were tender so I was extra gentle as I swept my fingertips over skin in a circular pattern then slowly, softly, zeroing in on her hardened nipple with one fingertip. I took my mouth off of hers only to place it where my fingertip had just been, sucking softly on her nipple, flicking the very tip with my warm tongue. I knew from Bella's soft moans that she wanted me to continue so I moved to the other breast.

She was grinding her leg against me as I continued to kiss and suck on her breasts. I gently rolled her on her back as my mouth made its way from the valley between her breasts down to her naval. I gently stroked her stomach and sucked on her belly button before placing my hands on both her hip bones and nudging her legs further apart with the open mouth kisses I placed on the inside of her thighs.

I licked and nipped at the crease where her legs met her hips. I hovered just outside her wet folds. I placed her legs over my shoulders as I lowered my face back in licking the length of her lips before inserting my tongue inside and swirling it around. My lips quickly found her clit as I kissed and sucked on it as I alternated between that and stroking her with my tongue as I darted it in and out of her.

"Oh, god, Edward," she moaned causing me to go a little faster. "Yes, baby! Oh, god, right there." I knew she was close to release as she squeezed her legs around my head keeping it close to her body. But then I remembered her request. I smiled as I slowed my tongue's pace and pulled it out of her. I kissed my way back up to her naval, breasts, collarbone, chin, and lips.

Bella wasn't too happy when I got back up to look her in the eye. "What the hell, Edward?"

I smiled, "I'm sorry, love, but I thought we were experimenting tonight."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me as we rolled on our sides again, "Just get inside me," she ordered.

I smiled again, "Yes, ma'am. Do you mean like _this_?" I teased as I positioned myself right outside of her opening and penetrated just a little before pulling back out. "Or like _this_?" I did it again going a little deeper than before. Bella bucked her hips toward me trying to create more friction but I had pulled out again before any was made.

"_Edward_," Bella said in a warning tone as I did it once again. She gasped as I went a little deeper than before and pulled out again. "Edward, I need you. Now," she begged, scraping her fingernails down the front of my chest. Bella's head was tossed back as she was bucking her hips at me again.

"Tell me what you want, love," I said in barely a whisper kissing her exposed neck. She knew what I was getting at. Bella never swears except for in the bedroom. She knew I loved to hear it, and I knew she love it too. "Do you need my thick, throbbing cock inside you?" I slipped inside her again and quickly slipped back out. She had to give in soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be inside her.

Bella moaned one last time and said through gritted teeth as she looked me in the eye while pulling on my hair, "Ugh, I need you to fuck me like you've never fucked me before."

That was all I needed to hear before I slammed myself into her as she bucked against me. I held her butt in my hands in an attempt to create more friction and leverage, but it wasn't feeling right. Bella realized it as well.

"Screw this," she said as she pushed on my shoulder causing me to roll onto my back. I was still inside of her as she set the pace, riding me while her face hovered over mine. Her arms were on either side of me, her nipples grazing over my chest as our hips moved together. I loved watching her as she got closer and closer to her release. With her eyes closed, Bella moaned and bit her bottom lip.

She knows that always sends me over the edge when she does that sexy lip biting thing. I thrust against her even harder to push her closer to orgasm. I could feel her clamping around me. Bella's mouth fell onto mine for a moment before she lifted her head away and started moaning again, "Oh, yeah. Right there, Edward." I continued to thrust while sucking on one of her nipples, eliciting a mewing, moaning, screaming sound I had never heard from Bella before as she finally came. It was the single sexiest sound I'd ever heard. It was sexier than the lip biting thing and it caused me to cum right after as Bella continued to ride out the rest of the climax before collapsing onto my chest and then, ironically, rolling onto her side so she was facing me.

Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Mmmm. That was nice."

I chuckled. "Just _nice_, huh? I thought that was pretty damn good myself. And that guttural sound you made at the end there was hot, and I think it's indicative of something more than just _nice_, no?" She smiled as I recounted her sex noise. "I think I'd like to hear it again. And again. And again." I kissed her perfect neck up to her ear and down her jaw line.

"Fine," Bella conceded, "nice _was_ an understatement."

"Sorry the sideways thing didn't work out, hon," I apologized as I continued to nuzzle her neck. Bella giggled.

"That's okay. I didn't have high hopes for it anyway. Just wanted to give it a go. Now we know, right? If it ain't broke, don't…mmmm…" She trailed off distracted. She was arching her back as my mouth was making its way back down to her breasts; my hand was caressing her inner thighs, fingertips grazing her folds again. Bella was just too beautiful and sexy to leave alone.

**BPoV**

_Nice_ was an understatement. That sound I made that Edward seems to like? I'm not sure if I could even recreate it. Well, maybe under the right circumstances…

About a couple weeks after the initial ultrasounds, we girls went walking at the mall, this time with Rosalie joining us. We got our Cinnabons afterwards and even picked some up for Emma and the boys. We dropped theirs off at my place since they were over there watching football, and we ladies went over to Sabrina and Rylan's house.

We reconvened to compare notes regarding the side by side position and heightened sensitivity study.

"Well, girls? How did we do?" Rosalie asked.

"We tried it, and it was…okay," Alice shrugged. "I don't think we'd do that again. It was worth a try though."

"Well, we tried it as well, but didn't finish in that position. It was too weird. I don't think Edward liked it either. We went back to the tried and true method. We know what works for us," I said smiling at the memory of that evening. What a long evening it was.

"Sabrina?" Rose asked.

"Oh, please, I wrote off that position that same day we discussed it. We did try it though and ended up cracking up in the middle of it. Like Bells, we just finished how we normally do. But what a finish it was! Rose, you weren't kidding about the fireworks. It was worth fumbling through the sideways shenanigans to get to that orgasm. That heightened sensitivity is a little bit of all right!"

"I know!" Alice and I agreed laughing.

"Hey, do you think the guys are over there talking about sex like we are?" Alice asked.

"No way," Bella answered. "Emma is with them. They wouldn't talk about it with a seven year old in the room."

**Emma PoV**

I was at the kitchen table drawing with the art supplies Auntie Brina and Uncle Rylan gave me.

Daddy was watching football with all my uncles at Auntie Bella's house. My mom and my aunties were all next door at Auntie Brina's. They always like alone time away from my daddy and my uncles. Auntie Brina says it's good to spend time away from the men. I think that my mommy and my aunties like to laugh about them secretly because they're so funny and do silly things. They like to laugh about my daddy a lot. So do my uncles.

I told my mommy how I think it's funny that sometimes grownups talk like they don't know I'm there. Like that day, Daddy asked my uncles how re…re…_relayshins_ are. I don't know what _relayshins_ are, but my uncles looked over to me, I pretended like I didn't see them, and they all gave Daddy a funny look.

Daddy asked, "_Well_?"

Uncle Jasper asked, "Dude_, seriously_?"

Uncle Edward and Uncle Rylan kept giving Daddy funny looks like they were mad.

Daddy said, "Answer the smurfin' question, pansies." He's funny. Daddy says smurf a lot, like Auntie Brina. They make me laugh all the time.

So my uncles all said quietly, "Really good" and "Excellent" and "Great."

And Daddy said, "Good to hear, boys." And Uncle Edward kept his eyes closed while he was shaking his head. I don't know why. And Daddy rolled his eyes at Uncle Edward.

Anyway, I asked Mommy what _relayshins_ are because if they are really good and excellent and great, I wanted some too. Mommy didn't look too happy, but then Daddy took me to the store to get me my own _relayshins_ that I can use when I'm over at Uncle Edward's house with Daddy. I thought that _relayshins_ was a funny word to use for it. Why not just call it what it is: an iPod?

**A/N So I hadn't planned on writing in Emma's PoV. It just happened, but it fit and I think it's kinda funny. Review and let me know!**


	6. Babies and Baby Mommas

**A/N Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

**So, I'm sorry this one took a little while. You know how I like to update insanely frequently, but I started a new story. I have no business doing that, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I've been cheating on Saving Me. Please forgive me. Anyhoo, check it out if you have time. It's only two chapters in so jump on the Can't Let Go wagon now.**

**I now present to you the fifth one-shot in the Saving Me Sequels. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review!**

**Sequel Chp 5 **

**Rylan PoV**

"Ugh. You guys are so funny. Ow. That was a good one. Are you wrestling again? Ugh, shoot I have to pee again. Geez, guys, easy on the bladder please." Sabrina waddled passed me on her way to the bathroom. She was so cute, I couldn't help but smile.

Sabrina was talking to the twins again. They were pretty active lately, rolling around from one side of her to the other. Occasionally we'd actually see, and Sabrina would feel, an elbow or knee jabbing her belly. Lately, they've been using her bladder as a boxing bag apparently.

Sabrina was convinced that one was a soccer player and the other a boxer. Both using her internal organs as their soccer ball or punching bag. We still didn't know the sex of baby number two. Still modest. Of course, my wife is absolutely convinced that it's a girl. Though I keep up the pretense that I'm hoping for another boy, the idea of having one of each is really appealing. I'd love to have a little Sabrina running around here, god help us all. And god help the little soccer player that is our little boy. A sister and two girl cousins the same age to harass him. Plus, Cousin Emma as well as Maisy and Layla as aunts. Wow, that's a lot of estrogen.

It was early March. Sabrina was in week thirty-sixth, which meant that Alice and Bella were ready to go into labor at anytime. Alice was in her forty-first, already a week overdue, and Bella in her fortieth week. Everyone's been anxious for them to go into labor, including and especially Alice and Bella. They were very tired of being pregnant.

The ladies were in constant contact. At last report, twenty minutes ago, Alice was very uncomfortable but not anywhere close to having regular contractions. She was scheduled to go in tomorrow morning to get induced. Bella's been having those Braxton-Hickes contractions, aka false labor. They were coming over shortly just for a change in scenery. Plus, being in the company of two doctors was a smart idea at this stage in the pregnancy. Though I don' t know how much Sabrina would be able to help if anything were to happen. She couldn't move very fast or even touch her toes, I don't think she could deliver a baby if she needed to.

Sabrina came sauntering back into the living room. I put my crossword puzzle down as she sat down next to me.

"Hey, you were cheating. You can't work on the puzzle while I'm peeing." We've taken to doing crossword puzzles and racing to see who can complete them first.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't complete any words while you were in the bathroom." I wrapped my arms around her, as best I could anyways, placing my hands on her stomach, I kissed her head. Sabrina's huge, all belly still. I could feel the babies rumbling around. "Wow, that was a good one," I commented as Sabrina groaned. She took another kick to the gut.

"Yeah, these monkeys are smurfin' bananas tonight. Here, hand me your crossword." I gave the folded up newspaper to Sabrina and she placed it on her belly. I loved when she did this. It only took a count of six before the newspaper flew off her stomach by another blow from the inside. We laughed. It never got old. "Man, these two are nuts. Do you think they're angry? We haven't even had a chance to mess them up psychologically yet, how could they be angry already?"

I laughed at the thought of the twins being angry. "Nah, they're probably just working off the chocolate you had earlier."

"Ooo, chocolate." I smiled again. Sabrina was so easily distracted by sweets. "Do we have any truffles left or did I destroy them all?" she asked.

I kissed her head again as I got up off the sofa. "I believe there's a secret stash for times like this." I was headed to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. It was Bella and Alice.

"Hey, guys. Come in. How are you doing?" I opened the door widely and gave them plenty of girth as they entered.

"I haven't seen my feet in months, Rylan, _and_ I'm carrying a child that refuses to come out on her own but is intent on smashing herself up against my bladder. I'm fab, thanks," Alice answered sharply as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

"She's a tad grouchy," Bella smiled at me wrinkling her nose apologetically.

I nodded in understanding. Don't I know about grouchy? "Yeah, Sabrina was too earlier today, but she's much better now."

I was about to close the door when, blessedly, Jasper and Edward came in. They had just gotten back from picking up some food. Jasper had pizza and pasta, and Edward had friend chicken and Chinese. Thank goodness they got here without leaving me by myself with these ladies. I really didn't like being the lone man with three severely pregnant women. And Sabrina thinks her bladder is a punching bag. I smiled sympathetically and empathetically at them as they lugged in the bags of food. We had enough to feed an army. I think we had a pretty good start on our own army. It was a gang at the very least.

"Hey, Rylan," they said as they followed their wives inside. "How are things on the clown car front?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Very active this evening. They're wrestling up a storm."

I grabbed a new bag of truffles and joined everyone else. Sabrina had placed the crossword on her belly again to demonstrate the twins' wrestling match inside of her. This time it took a count of ten before they knocked the crossword off of their mother eliciting chuckling from everyone, including Alice.

"They are off the chain tonight!" Sabrina informed our friends.

"So's our little one," Bella said. "She's had the hiccups all day. Look." We all stared at Bella's belly. Sure enough. You could see it shake slightly as their daughter hiccupped inside. "Aww, poor thing," Bella said as she rubbed her belly. The twins get the hiccups occasionally. Though we always worried when it happened, Dr. Keats assured us that they were never in any danger or anything.

We started digging into the food. Sabrina, Alice, and Bella were all eating a little of everything. I had some spaghetti, but was disappointed that I couldn't smother it in applesauce. I know it doesn't look too appealing, but I've assured Sabrina that it was delicious. She wouldn't budge saying, "_Applesauce has absolutely no business being that close to pasta!_"

I'm pretty sure our friends wouldn't mind if I ate it like that since the cat's been let out of the bag, but Sabrina won't let me. She doesn't think anyone else should have to be subjected to such an offensive and objectionable food combination.

"So, Alice, what have you been doing to try to induce labor naturally?" Sabrina asked.

Alice sighed in exasperation; "I've walked all over the mall, even taking the _stairs_. I've taken warm baths, and made Jasper massage my feet, hands and low back. Still nothing! It's like she doesn't want to come out!"

"Well, she is pretty warm and toasty in there," Jasper pointed out. "Why leave that secure environment to come into this cold, harsh world?"

"Because if she doesn't come out soon, I am going to explode?" Alice answered her husband.

This was true. Alice was pretty big for carrying one baby. Plus, she's not a very big person anyways. Bella too for that matter.

"Well, at least you know you'll be having her tomorrow no matter what," Bella said glumly. "Do you think if I ask Dr. Keats nicely she'll induce me too?"

"Be careful what you wish for, Bells. Chera was nine days overdue when she was carrying me," Sabrina looked at Alice and smiled, "Yep, I refused to come out too. Don't do castor oil, by the way. Chera said it'll mess you up, clean you out, and get you no closer to labor. Anyhoo, she had to be induced. Pitossin ain't nothing to fudge with, only Chera didn't say _fudge._ The contractions came fast and furious then. And they really hurt she said." Alice and Bella were looking at Sabrina, wide-eyed. "_But_, after the epidural she didn't care about the pain of the contractions anymore." They sighed in relief. "_Until_ she had to push. She pushed for a few hours. They ultimately had to use the vacuum on me the same time Chera pushed really hard. It was the last ditch effort before they were going to take me C-section." They made faces again. "And you don't want that unless you have to. Takes longer to recover."

"Wow, thanks for really freaking me out now, Sabrina," Alice said. "Does your mom remember how bad the pain was?"

"Um, she says she remembers it hurting. She remembers it being excruciating, but to recall the exact feeling? She can't."

"Okay, so it sucks but you'll forget?" Bella clarified.

"Pretty much. I think it'll be more painful during the adolescent years anyways with attitude and stuff. I know I'm going to get payback from the torture I put my mom through."

"Oh, whatever, Chera has said you weren't that bad growing up," Alice scoffed.

"No, but I'm sure I irritated her to some extent. It's unavoidable. Kids drive their parents crazy and vice versa."

"Speaking of irritation. So why were you grouchy earlier, Sabrina," Bella asked. "Rylan mentioned it when we came in."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You mean besides the obvious discomfort of carrying the mini-WWF in the clown car? Random people keep touching my belly and it pisses me off."

"Why's that?" Jasper asked. "Alice and Bella do that to you all the time."

"Yes, Jasper, but they're my best friends. I'm talking about randoms here. They have no boundaries. It's very intrusive and rude. They don't even ask first. They just go for it. So the first lady that did that to me today was kind of fat so I put my hands on her belly, which was kind of gross, I know, but I was trying to prove a point to her. She looked at me in shock and surprise and I was like _Yeah, you don't like that either do you? So excuse you._"

Alice laughed, "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did," Sabrina told her. She was unrepentant.

"Someone else did it as well today?" Bella asked.

Edward snorted. "Yeah, I was there for that one. That was great. Sabrina winced in pain and faked a contraction. She sufficiently freaked that lady out." He was laughing at the memory.

"Hey it got her off of my stuff didn't it?" Sabrina asked. She was so unapologetic. I shook my head, but I love it.

**Alice PoV**

The next morning, Jasper and I headed to the hospital. I was a little nervous. As much as I wanted and needed this child out of my body, I was freaking out about what Sabrina told me the night before. I took solace in knowing that I would ultimately forget about the pain and that Jazz and I would have a beautiful baby girl when all was said and done.

So we were in the birthing room where they tried to make me as comfortable as possible as they gave me Pitossin to induce contractions. It was a small dose at first. I went in at seven in the morning being only one centimeter dilated. By two-thirty and one nap later, I was only at two centimeters. Dr. Keats seemed a little pissed that I was able to nap, but seriously, the contractions weren't bad yet and I was tired so I napped. Anyway, she cranked up the dosage and that's when the torture began.

By three in the afternoon I was at three centimeters. By five I was at five. By seven, yep, I was at seven centimeters. The contractions were terrible. I think I crushed the bones in Jasper's hand. Bella and Sabrina would come in occasionally to check on me, but Jazz stayed with me the entire time, and when Esme and Carlisle arrived, I had Esme stay with me as well.

I called for an epidural at seven o'clock. Like Sabrina said, it was smooth sailing after that. The nurses and Dr. Keats kept coming in to check on my progress. It was comical. They always asked permission to do so. After the epidural, I didn't care who wanted to do what down there. I couldn't feel a thing. Jasper kept checking the monitor to let me know when another contraction was about to come, but like I said, I couldn't feel a thing so I'd be like, "Okay, great. Another contraction. Whoopdee-doo."

The insane thing that kept me interested and excited was that Rylan would pop his head in and tell me what was going on with Bella. I stopped getting updates by ten o'clock when I was fully dilated and apparently ready to push. If he had come by to update me, I was too distracted to pay him any attention.

**EPoV**

So it was five o'clock and Alice was progressing nicely from what Dr. Keats was reporting. What happened in the next few hours is testimony to the estrogen bind I've been talking about these past seven years. I swear everyone thought I was an idiot for coining that phrase, but seeing how close Alice and Bella and Sabrina are, the estrogen bind theory was a no brainer.

At about five-thirty, Bella started having her own contractions after checking on Alice for the last time since Esme had gone in there. We were timing them, and they grew progressively more intense and in quicker intervals. By seven, Bella was in her own birthing room where Sabrina and I were with her.

Rylan would pop his head in occasionally to tell us how Alice was doing.

"She got her epidural and she's completely chill right now," he informed us at eight. He would then run back to Alice's room to tell her what was going on with Bella. By ten we heard that Alice was ready to push. By midnight, Bella was ready to push. An hour prior, Sabrina said she was feeling faint as well as really sharp pain in her belly so she went to get checked out. She sent Chera into our room to take her place.

Chera was on one side of Bella while I was on the other. Each of us had one of Bella's legs as we encouraged her to push. My Bella was such a trooper. She pushed for an hour. Chera was awesome at keeping Bella going even though we knew how tiring the pushing was. Amazingly, Bella was able to muster the strength to push one last time, and at one-fifteen March third, baby girl Cullen was born.

She had some healthy lungs, that one. Chera stayed to see the baby get cleaned up and took a picture of Bella holding Babygirl with me grinning stupidly next to them. The sight of Bella holding our daughter reduced me to tears. It was hands down, the single happiest moment of my entire life.

"Edward, she's gorgeous!" Bella whispered as she, too, was crying. "Our beautiful baby girl!"

"I'm so proud of you, love. You did great. And our daughter…"

Bella looked up at me when my voice broke. She smiled at me as I let my tears of joy fall. I leaned down to kiss my wife. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." We both stroked our baby's little head as we were able to have a minute to savor the moment. The nurses were about to take our baby to measure, weigh, and do the miscellaneous required tests. Then they'd bring her back real quick so Bella could try breast-feeding. We took her with us as we got Bella settled in the Mother-baby ward.

At three in the morning, Bella was holding our baby again as she slept. Bella had been trying to breastfeed off and on since we got the baby back from the nursery. "Edward, what should we name her?"

I thought this would be the tough part. We had been tossing names around but hadn't settled on anything yet. But as soon as I laid eyes on my little girl, her name came right to me. I just hope Bella agrees.

"What do you think of Annessa?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "I love it. Annessa Renee Cullen." Yes, that had a very nice ring to it.

I stroked my baby's little head. "Mommy and Daddy love you, Nessie." Bella turned to me and smiled approving of the nickname I just gave Annessa. "Is that an all right nickname, love?"

Bella nodded, "Mmmhmm. She's our little monster isn't she?"

There was a tap on the door as Esme and Carlisle came in. They were barely able to hold in their excitement.

"How's everyone in here?" Esme asked.

"We're great, Esme," Bella answered and they stood beside Bella's bed hovering over Nessie. "Granny Esme and Grampa Carlisle, meet your new granddaughter, Annessa Renee Cullen. Nessie, meet your grandparents."

Esme let out a small gasp as Bella handed Nessie over for her to hold. Esme held Nessie as Carlisle stood next to her.

"So how's Alice and baby girl Hale?" I asked.

Carlisle was beaming, "Alice had Lilliana Elizabeth at twenty-five after midnight." He grinned like a properly proud grandpa.

Wow, Nessie and Lilliana were less than an hour apart. That was awesome!

"How's Sabrina?" Bella asked. She remembered the same time I did about the pain Sabrina was feeling earlier. I hoped everything was okay.

Carlisle smiled crookedly. "There was a complication," Bella looked at me panic-stricken for a split second. "But things are fine now. One of the placentas had detached and she had to have an emergency C-section."

"Oh my god," Bella wheezed. "How are she and the twins?"

"Everyone is in stable condition," Carlisle assured us. "The twins are in the NIC-U since they're about a month premature. Sabrina is resting now. Poor thing was crazy with fear for the babies. Her blood pressure shot right up so it was a good thing they did the C-section. She had the twins at one-fifteen and one-twenty."

"Beckham, her little boy was taken out first. His placenta was the one that detached. And then Mya came out. They're beautiful of course. And pretty good sized even at being a month early. They weighed almost seven pounds each. She was carrying fourteen pounds of baby, can you believe that? Bless her heart," Esme shook her head sympathetically.

"Incredible!" Bella breathed. "And one of each!"

And just like that, due to that infamous estrogen bind, Lilliana, Annessa, Beckham, and Mya all shared the same birthday. How smurfin' crazy is that?

**A/N I know, this was a shorty, but in my opinion a goody since we have four beautiful new babies in the fam! Okay, so all together now, "Awww!" Review!**


	7. Adventures in Babysitting

**A/N I don't own Twilight. Just using the characters.**

**So, here you go. I wanted to give you a little taste of parenthood, well, Saving Me style I guess. Antics, antics, antics. I was smirking as I wrote most of this. Hope you enjoy. **

BPoV

The past three and a half months have been a whirlwind since the uber birthday when all four babies were born on the same day, Nessie and Becks being born the same time. For the most part, we've all taken to parenthood quite well. We had each other as a support system and a source for wipes and diapers when in a pinch if nothing else.

As couples we try to still take time out for our marriages and relationships. One couple could have a date night once a month while the other two couples or Emmett and Rosalie babysat. It was nice to be away from the baby, or in Sabrina and Rylan's case, babies, every once in a while, though we all had tremendous separation anxiety the first time we left our kids. It was silly really. We'd only be gone for dinner or a movie, two hours, three at the most, and we'd get a little teary eyed as we were leaving. Chera informed us that would only last for a short time. Then we'd look forward to leaving. We probably wouldn't be able to leave fast enough.

Annessa is such a blessing. She's a very sweet baby. We've lucked out. She's never been colicky, and she's pretty close to sleeping through the night. Well, she sleeps for four to six hours at a time, and from what I'm told, that is excellent. Edward and I never tired of staring at her. She has Edward's gorgeous green eyes, and her hair color is a beautiful shade of auburn that is a combination of Edward's and my hair. It's soft and growing in kind of funky. Sabrina likes to spike it up into a faux hawk like she does Beckham's.

Lilly, on the other hand, was on the fussier side for the first couple months at least. She wasn't full out colicky, but she does like to be held, but then who doesn't? But if you try to put her down in her bassinet when she's asleep, she'll cry. And cry. And cry. When you pick her back up she stops. It's amazing. Poor Alice and Jasper weren't getting as much sleep as Edward and I were. But Lilly is a looker. Well, look at her parents. She's got milky white skin and coal black hair that is growing in ringlets. Plus, she's got these shockingly blue eyes. She's so going to have the ACHE down and the entire world will be wrapped around her tiny little finger.

The twins were a blast. They had to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks for observation, but you couldn't tell they were premature otherwise. Beckham is the spitting image of Rylan while Mya is another mini Sabrina. They both have wavy raven black hair, but Beckham has the hazel eyes while Mya has big brown ones. And the dimples on those two. They will grow up to be a couple of heart breakers for sure.

They both had very good temperaments as well. They sleep for about four hours at a time. They really keep Sabrina and Rylan hopping. Luckily, Sabrina runs a tight ship keeping them on a sleeping, eating and playing schedule. Playing at this point consists of hanging out in the bouncer or swing. That's what the play dates are like as well. We women could sit around talking while the babies took turns rotating from bouncer to swing to rug for tummy time. Chera has taught us some infant massage to try to calm the babies down and help them sleep so we incorporated that into the play date station. Massage really helps to keep the babies happy, and it was a nice bonding activity.

The babies are so much fun right now. They recognize our voices and can hold their heads up. They also smile at us. It kills me how cute they are. Maisy, Layla and Emma are so great with the babies too. They're so helpful. They enjoy holding the girls, but they absolutely dote over Beckham. It's funny, everyone was saying _poor Beckham_ because he'll be immersed in estrogen and possibly henpecked by the girls all his life, but really he's the ladies man for sure, especially when he's sporting his _Handsome Like Daddy_ onesie.

Our husbands are absolutely adorable with the children. I love seeing them carry the babies in the slings. They loved it too. They wore their babies proudly on their chests when we went out in public. They didn't mind pushing a stroller either. Edward and Jasper were head over heels in love with their daughters but loved to hang out with Beckham as well. Sometimes the guys would sit around watching baseball and have only Becks with them. It was their male bonding time. They're already teaching Becks rules about baseball and soccer. Emmett is hilarious with Beckham, indoctrinating him in the ways of men, you know burping, farting, and scratching. Sabrina says Emmett's going to have to pitch in later in life when Beckham needs psychotherapy from this trauma of his infancy.

So while the men had their sports bonding time, we had our walks and occasional shopping trips. I hate shopping generally, but when we have these beautiful babies to shop for, how can I resist? The girls are so lucky in that they will all grow up with triple the wardrobe really since they'll be able to share clothes their whole lives. And Beckham has the most extensive sports jersey collections around including Cubs, Bears, and a David Beckham soccer jersey.

We continued our Sunday walking ritual, mostly to get away from the babies and the men for a little while, but also to work off baby weight. Usually we'd walk around campus, but since it was storming today we went to the mall. We stopped getting the Cinnabons for ourselves, however, our men still wanted them. While we were out, the men were supposed to watch the children. Three men and four babies. That's only one and third babies each. Should be manageable, right? Yeah, not always.

Upon returning, Alice, Sabrina and I stopped and listened to the commotion coming from inside Sabrina's house (the door was left ajar). We were back from a walk, and brought back Cinnabons for the guys, although from the sound of what was going on inside, I'm not sure they deserved them.

Jasper was cracking up. "No way, that just happened!"

"Great reflexes, Rylan!" Edward cheered.

"Ugh!" Rylan groaned in frustration. "Jasper, make yourself useful and take Mya while I finish with Beckham. Edward, you wanna clean that up?"

"No way! That's nasty. And it was your kid." Edward was also laughing at whatever just happened.

"Come on, guys. They'll be home any minute and Sabrina's gonna go bananas if she sees that crap on the wall!" Rylan was indeed very frustrated. "And it could have been any one of the babies that did that."

We three looked at each other with wide eyes. Oh, man. I wonder what happened this time. Sabrina took a deep breath and the laughter ceased as we entered the house.

They were all in the living room. Jasper had Lilly in a bouncer next to him while he was holding Mya. Edward was burping Nessie while Rylan was kneeled in front of the sofa changing Beckham's diaper. Directly behind Rylan, on the wall, was crap. Literally, there was poop on the wall.

Rylan had finished with Beckham's diaper so Sabrina swooped her son up and surveyed the room. "Hello, handsome," she said to Beckham giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Then she looked at Rylan, "Why is there poop on the wall?" she asked calmly.

"Um, your son projectile pooped as I was changing his wet diaper," Rylan informed Sabrina. Edward and Jasper were snickering.

"Oh, I understand that it came from Becks, but why is the poop on the wall and not on you?" Sabrina clarified her question.

Rylan looked puzzled. "I moved out of the way." He got a disapproving look from his wife. "Babe, what was I supposed to do?" Rylan narrowed his eyes at the rest of us as we tried to stifle our laughter. I was actually pretty impressed that Rylan was able to move out of the way fast enough. I would have been nailed with poop for sure. I have zero reaction time.

"You take the hit, Rylan. You take the hit like a man. So instead of just being able to take the shirt off and throw it in the laundry, we have poop to clean off the wall. Next time, you take the hit!" She jabbed her finger into his shoulder with each syllable of _take the hit_.

Rylan nodded to concede. "Good point, dear." And then he added quietly, "So much for self preservation."

We all laughed at that, including Sabrina, "_Self preservation_? Baby, it was poop not a poison dart or an arrow from a cross bow." Sabrina grabbed some Lysol disinfectant wipes and cleaned off the wall behind her husband while still holding Becks. "And you two," she was looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper. They looked scared now. "You could have been a little more helpful. Rylan's right. Any one of these little buggers could have projectile pooped." They swallowed and nodded at her. "Remember Nessie's regurgitation incident, Edward, and Lilly's free pee episode, Jazz?"

We all winced at the memories. Edward's shirt and jeans couldn't be salvaged from Nessie's throw-up. Shockingly, that stuff stains everything! And the _free pee_ episode involved Jasper holding Lilly after her bath. Instead of dressing her, or at the very least diapering her, he decided to dance around with Lilly held to his chest. Yes, it was a very sweet sight to behold until Lilly started peeing on her daddy.

Stuff like this happened all the time. Well, the projectile poop was a first, but there always seemed to be an incident of some sort when the guys babysat. Usually it involved feeding and spit up, and occasionally uncontained poop or pee. I remember what Sabrina said back when Emma was born and I was actually grossed out by her soiling her diaper. _Babies are beautiful, yes, but they're also vile little creatures that have weird substances oozing out of miscellaneous orifices._ Never has a truer statement been made. Jasper learned from the free pee incident though. Actually, we all learn from every funny, weird and gross incident that occurs.

As if on cue from the thunder and lightening, all of a sudden, the lights went out along with all the digital clocks in the house.

"Uh-oh. Power's out. Terrific," Sabrina groaned.

"Nobody move. I'll be right back," Rylan instructed us severely as he went down the hall and rummaged in the closet. He came back with a plastic bin full of flashlights, lanterns, tap lights, and extra batteries of miscellaneous sizes; their house could have been a satellite branch of Radio Shack.

"Oh, geez. Here we go," Sabrina cautioned. Rylan was turning on all the flashlights and lanterns and tapping the tap lights.

"Whoa, we've only got a couple flashlights at home, and I'm not even sure where they are. Were you a boy scout, Rylan? This is an impressive collection of illumination supplies," Jasper commented.

Rylan looked at him with a serious expression on his face, "Eagle Scout, thank you very much."

"Cool, can you tie knots and start a fire using stones and twigs?" Alice asked.

"If I had to," Rylan answered earnestly.

"When's the last time you did that? Have you been keeping up on the Boy Scout skills?" Alice asked through narrowed eyes.

Rylan answered seriously again, "Once an Eagle, always an Eagle."

I had to laugh as Alice made a face and mouthed _wow_, "Alrighty then. I guess we're in good hands."

"You've got that right. Rylan _lives_ for these types of situations," Sabrina said.

"I don't _live_ for this, Sabrina. It's just good to be prepared, that's all," he corrected her.

"Yes, and we're very lucky to have you here, hon," Sabrina told him giving Rylan a peck on the lips.

I was holding Mya now and Sabrina still had Beckham. Alice was rocking Lilly in her arms. Edward was still holding Nessie as Jasper and Rylan placed the various lights in strategic areas of the house. The house was pretty brightly lit, and they didn't even use all of Rylan's stash of flashlights. Impressive! Then the guys went next door to our place to make sure we had plenty of lighting supplies as well. I knew we had a few flashlights, but nothing like what Rylan has so he loaned a ton of supplies to us. We decided to just hang out over at his and Sabrina's place to wait out the power outage together. Jasper and Alice stayed too since Lilly was asleep. They didn't want to have to move her and risk her waking up and being cranky.

Within an hour the twins and Nessie were all napping as well. We talked quietly in the living room as we partook in our favorite activity: watching the babies sleep. They were our little cherubs, so sweet and innocent. Nothing was more comforting than watching their tiny little chests rise and fall evenly as they slept on the blanket we placed on the plush carpet as we mommies sat leaned up against the sofa. The guys were sorting through leftovers in the fridge to eat. Since the power was still out, we didn't want all the food to go to waste so they were fixing a creative lunch.

"Did you ever think you'd be so in love with someone other than your husband?" Sabrina mused. "It's like, just when I didn't think I had room in my heart for any more love to fill it, along come these little monsters."

"They're so amazing," I agreed. "Do you know how lucky they are to have each other?"

We smiled as Alice pointed out, "This is us, literally, the second generation of the friendship."

"You think they'll go to college together like we did," I wondered.

"With the price of higher education, they'd better go to school together here since most of them will get a free education since their parents are or will be teaching here full time," Sabrina commented. "With the money we save on the twins, Bells, we'll chip in for Nessie's undergrad," she giggled.

"Yeah, us too," Alice offered also chuckling.

"Aw, thanks, girls," I said.

The guys came back to the living room with their meals made from leftovers. Sabrina rolled her eyes at what Rylan was having. "You'll ingest pasta mixed with applesauce, but won't take the hit of projectile poop from your own son?" She was shaking her head.

"Sabrina, you keep mocking this creation, but you've never even tried it. I dare you to take a bite," Rylan goaded.

Sabrina made a face. "_Dare_? Very mature, Rylan. I'd expect a challenge like that from someone who'd voluntarily eat that muck."

"I double dog dare you, Sabrina," Rylan continued, straight-faced while the rest of us _Ooohed_.

"How old are you, Jamison?" Sabrina taunted.

"I _triple dog dare you_, Sabrina," this time Rylan was smiling sinisterly at his wife as we all gasped collectively and laughed at our own immaturity.

"Oh, hell no. You skipped the triple dare and went for the coup de grace? You know that's a breach of etiquette. What is this, _A Christmas Story_? You want me to stick my tongue on a frozen flagpole next?" She asked exasperated.

"Nope, just take a bite of the spaghetti and applesauce. If you still don't like it, then you can keep making fun of me, but until then, you'll have to cease and desist. My guess is you'll like it and will be serving it for dinner on a weekly basis and possibly for special occasions as well," Rylan contended.

"Okay, clearly, you've hit your head, Rylan. Or, what do you think, Edward: Taenia solium or Naegleria fowleri?"

Edward and Sabrina were laughing as the rest of us looked at them curious and confused.

"Brain parasites," Edward explained through his chuckling.

"Very funny, babe," Rylan looked at his wife. "But I bet you're afraid you'll run out of things to make fun of me about so you won't even try it."

Sabrina made a face. "Oh, please. There's _always_ something to make fun of. But fine. Just so I can continue to badger you about this, I'll take a bite." And with that Rylan spooned up some pasta and applesauce and fed it to Sabrina who lifted her chin and set her face in a determined expression as she took the bite, chewed, and swallowed while the rest of us, aside from Rylan, looked on in horror. I really can't believe she did that. I had to fight a gag reflex just watching.

We continued to stare at her expectantly awaiting her adjudication.

"That…was…truly…heinous. I can't believe you actually eat that on your own accord, you sicko!" She shuddered and shook her head in disgust. We were all laughing quietly as not to awaken the kids.

Rylan was laughing as well. "I _really_ think it's good." He looked to the rest of us. "Anyone else want to give it a try?"

Edward and Jasper made disgusted faces while Alice and I both turned our heads away and put our hands up as if to shield ourselves.

"I think Bella has to eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich with a pickle next," Sabrina said.

Edward's eyes lit up, but I shook my head. "Eww! No way!" I protested.

"Come on, Bella. That combination isn't nearly as nasty as Rylan's concoction," Edward coaxed. "Do it for me." I rolled my eyes. He must have those brain parasites too. "Alright, do it for Nessie."

Everyone was cracking up now. "Low blow, Edward," Jasper commented shaking his head laughing.

"That wasn't even right," Rylan agreed through his fit of laughter. Edward smiled agreeing but not backing down.

"Do it, Bella, do it. Do it, Bella, do it," Alice and Sabrina chanted quietly. I'm not sure what was coming over all of us. Maybe it was the change in barometric pressure from the storm. It was like we were adolescents again. It was suddenly fun and funny to play along and give in to our twisted reenactment of peer pressure. We weren't even drinking.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I must be crazy. Fine!" I said. "But only one bite of each."

Edward was up in flash fixing the sandwich and getting the pickle for me. He sat next to me and held the sandwich up for me to take a bite. In the same mouthful, I had to take a bite of the pickle and chew it all together. Everyone was laughing as I finished eating this dreadful combination.

"Well?" Alice and Sabrina both asked, eyes wide and noses wrinkled.

I pulled a frowning face as I answered, "Weird. Not bad. Not good either. I wouldn't eat it again," I concluded.

Edward shrugged. "Fair enough," and he finished both the sandwich and pickle.

Then we all were looking at Alice. She shook her head, "Uh-uh, you freaks. I'm not eating anything strange. Besides, Jasper doesn't eat anything weird either."

"True," Sabrina agreed but then looked at me. "But how about now it's the guys' turn?"

I smirked. "Oh, yeah. It's only fair."

"Not me," Jasper said. "Must Alice and I set the bar for all that is decent and mature?"

Sabrina and I both made faces at each other. "Fine. You're out. We were referring to Edward and Rylan anyways," Sabrina said.

Our husbands both rolled their eyes to scoff at us. "Bring it," Rylan challenged.

Sabrina stood up and pulled me up as well. She led me into the kitchen. She instructed me to get the Ritz crackers down from the cabinet while she rummaged through a deep drawer looking for the specific _spread_. All Alice and the guys could hear was us snickering as we fixed the crackers just right.

Behind our backs, we each held a cracker for our husbands to eat as we returned to the living room.

"Close your eyes and open wide," Sabrina ordered Rylan.

"No way. We should at least be able to see what we have to eat," he griped.

Sabrina and I exchanged a look, shrugged and said, "Fine," as we displayed on our palms in front of Edward and Rylan a Ritz cracker smeared with, you guessed it: paste!

The look of shock on their faces was priceless. I smiled at Edward. "Remember way back when? You said you'd eat paste for me? Well, ante up, Cullen."

Sabrina was biting back her laughter as she was nodding at Rylan.

The two men looked at each other, curling a lip up in disgust, but refusing to back down.

"It says _Nontoxic_ right on the container," Sabrina reassured them.

"Fine," they both said dejectedly as they sighed, closed their eyes, and opened their mouths allowing us to feed them the cracker, which we did. I have to admit. I felt a little guilty doing it. _Just a little bit_.

As they chewed and swallowed, Sabrina looked at my slightly repentant face and said sternly, "Bells, stop it. They had this coming." And I nodded. They totally did.

Alice and Jasper looked on quietly whispering, "No way," over and over again while shaking their heads in disbelief.

Once they swallowed, Edward and Rylan kept licking their lips and sticking their tongues out as if they were trying to rid their tongues of some kind of residual film.

Sabrina and I looked at each other again and she gushed, "Aw, they really do love us!" as we both threw our arms around our husbands. Miraculously, they hugged us back, both were chuckling.

"Clearly, we do love you. _Or_ the parasites have destroyed our brains beyond repair," Edward smirked.

**A/N You knew I had to bring the paste back! Oh, and the projectile poop? True story. Okay. Review.**


	8. Oh Baloney!

**Sequel One Shots**

**A/N Obviously I do not own Twilight.**

**I know. I know. I've totally been slacking and cheating on the sequel one shots here. Sorry, Sammm, I've been wrapped up in Can't Let Go. I couldn't pm you because you're all anonymous and stuff, but I've been thinking about our friends here in Saving Me land, believe me, and I've wanted to update before now. I've missed my two (haha) readers. Anyhoo, forgive me please. Here's the update. I hope you enjoy it. It's for everyone who's been missing the estrogen bind. It comes back with a vengeance! REAR--Read, Enjoy, and Review please.**

**Chp 8**

**BPoV**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have the guys in charge of the birthday party?" Alice asked hesitantly. Everyone knew Alice did all of the party planning. It was what she was born to do. She had planned all of our weddings and the kids' first, second, and third birthdays. I thought maybe she felt her services weren't needed anymore.

"Alice, if the guys want to plan it, let them plan it. They think it's so easy to do, like a fantastic party _just happens_," Sabrina said shaking her head at what I was sure was our husbands' naivety. "They'll appreciate us so much more after this party."

Nessie, Lilly, and the twins, Mya and Beckham were turning four. _FOUR_! We couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday we were juggling three month olds during the blackout when Beckham projectile pooped on the wall and Edward and Rylan ate paste for Sabrina and me. My heart warmed and I smiled at the memory.

We had since moved. Edward and I still live next door to Sabrina and Rylan, but Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett bought houses right behind ours in a new subdivision Wes had developed. He was helping Sabrina and Rylan with their new construction when the idea hit Sabrina. We were all looking to find bigger homes so Sabrina suggested Wes' new subdivision. The rest was history.

So we four families lived next door and behind each other. Our backyards were all joined, and we had fencing surrounding the perimeter but not dividing any of our yards. It was like our own personal park. Emmett and Rosalie put an in ground pool in their yard, we had the jungle gym in ours, Sabrina had the sandbox in her yard, while Alice kept her yard open save for their enormous deck. The fence kept the kids safely contained, but they had plenty to do outside when they wanted to play. Plus, when any of our parents came to visit, they could see all the kids without having to drive all over Seattle. How convenient was that? Life was good.

"What are they planning on doing anyway?" I asked. We were getting pedicures at the spa. I usually don't go for that kind of thing, but the foot massage felt so good, and I was feeling extra run down lately, working with three different authors at once. The men told us to enjoy the morning while they set everything up. We wouldn't have to lift a finger. Yeah, we'll see about that. They had a couple pow-wows regarding this party in the weeks leading up the birthday. Sabrina and I were pretty sure they only wanted to plan this party to gain brownie points so they could have an excursion to a baseball game coming up. Whatever the motive, the rest of us, save for Alice, were more than happy to let them try.

"Um, Emmett may have mentioned something about Magic Mike," Rosalie recalled.

Alice, Sabrina, and I looked surprised. "I know, I know," Rosalie put her hands up as if to block our wide-eyed expressions. "Magic Mike is probably not so magical these days. Maybe they're getting someone similar. You remember what a big hit he was at Maisy's fourth birthday and Emma's third."

"Who knows? Maybe Magic Mike has little Magical kids or grandkids running the show now," Sabrina shrugged.

"I think we should have a backup plan just in case," Alice suggested, a little bitterness colored her tone.

Sabrina shook her head, "No way, Alice. Let them do this. Besides, if we have a back up plan and end up invoking it, they'll know we don't have confidence in their abilities to plan and pull off a quadruple birthday party."

"But we don't," Alice remarked. She was in a bit of a snarky mood.

"Yes, but we can't let them know that," Rosalie explained.

I just laughed. "Girls, I think we should give the guys a little credit," I chimed in. "Who is the guy we would most be worried about being…" I had to choose my words carefully.

"An idiot?" Rosalie asked. "That'd be my monkey man."

I smiled at Rosalie's comment about Emmett, and she winked at me.

"But that leaves Edward, Jasper, and Rylan to reign him in and keep him on task. They can handle that right?" I asked my girlfriends.

We all just stared at each other with furrowed brows and pursed lips as we thought that over.

"We better go back and check on them," Sabrina calmly suggested.

"Right. Good idea," Alice agreed.

We arrived home, home being any of the four houses, to find Maisy, Layla, and Emma babysitting at Sabrina's house while the guys seemed to be running around the backyard and in and out of the other three houses. I checked the time, the party was supposed to start at three. They had an hour and a half until the guests arrived.

"Hey, girls, how's it going?" Sabrina asked as we came in.

"Mommy!" we heard from the four little monkeys as they hurled themselves at us for hugs. Poor Sabrina got tackled from two directions. We couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm. We always felt like rock stars, the kids never seemed to tire of greeting us in this manner. We decided to take it while it lasted because before we cared for it to happen, our little angels would turn into little devils. Hopefully they wouldn't be too bad once they hit grade school and eventually the teenage years. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you guys are back," Maisy said with a sigh. "Sabrina, I don't know what Becks wants, and the girls want the same thing but I don't understand what they're saying. I know they're hungry but what's a…a…what did you want, Becks?" Maisy asked her nephew.

"Ethrin bine thammie," Beckham answered with his little lisp.

We all looked at each other, confused.

"See?" Layla shrugged. "We tried offering him peanut butter and jelly but no dice."

Sabrina furrowed her brow. "It's some kind of sandwich, but I don't know what. Mya? What does Beckham want?"

"Estrin bine sammich," she answered as if what Beckham said were clear as a bell. "Mmm, I want one too."

"Me too!" Nessie squealed.

"And me!" Lilly joined in.

"_Estrin bine?_" Sabrina mouthed. "It almost sounds like they're saying _estrogen bind_."

The rest of us just looked at each other in hopes of figuring it out, I guessed. "Why?...How do you make an estrogen bind sandwich?" I asked.

"Alright, kids, come with me," Sabrina ordered as she walked into the kitchen. The children followed behind her along with the rest of us.

Sabrina opened her refrigerator. "Okay, show me what you want in your sandwich, please."

Beckham stepped forward, opened the drawer in the middle, and pointed to a package.

"I see," Sabrina remarked tersely. "Huh," she grunted as the light bulb went off in her head. "Thanks, Becks. Okay, kids, go play a little longer while I make your _bologna sandwiches_," she said pointedly, looking at the rest of us.

Our mouths dropped open slightly as we finally understood what the kids meant. The kids went back to the playroom with Emma following closely behind them. Maisy and Layla stayed behind a moment. They looked really confused.

"So, the estrogen bind is bologna," Alice growled, eyes narrowed.

"What does that even mean?" Maisy asked.

"It means," Rosalie jumped in, "that our husbands have some explaining to do."

"Uh-oh," Layla giggled looking at Maisy. "They're in trouble again."

Maisy smiled and shook her head. "They'll never learn will they?"

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Maisy. And Layla for that matter. How they've grown into beautiful, smart, mature young women. Sabrina complained occasionally about Maisy's attitude, but for the most part Maisy's been an exceptional teenager. Agh! I couldn't believe she and Layla were going to turn seventeen! Seriously, where had the time gone?

"What else has been going on while we've been out?" Sabrina asked as she and Rosalie assembled the sandwiches.

"The runts have been coloring and painting. We actually got them to lie down for a little while to rest up for the party. Becks fell asleep for an hour but the girls only crashed for half an hour when Becks woke up wanting that sandwich just now," Maisy recounted.

"Yeah, and Ry came in a couple times to check on us. I think he's just suspicious we'd have our boy friends over or something," Layla said rolling her eyes.

"_Boyfriends_? When did this happen?" Rosalie asked grinning.

The girls blushed. How cute!

"Not _boyfriends_," Layla corrected her. "_Guy friends_," she explained morosely.

"I see," Rosalie nodded. "But you _want_ them to be _boyfriends_, right?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled slightly. "Maybe," Maisy shrugged. "But guys are stupid plus they'd be afraid of Rylan and Emmett anyways," Maisy complained.

We giggled at the guys' overprotection of the girls. I couldn't blame them for being overprotective. Maisy and Layla were like my little sisters as well. I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't approve of any guy interested in Maisy either.

"I think you should bring them to the party," Sabrina suggested. "If they can stomach a quadruple fourth birthday party, meet your parents, survive four overprotective big brothers flexing on them, and not sweat under our scrutinizing eyes," she gestured at the four of us, "then they're keepers." Alice, Rosalie, and I all nodded. "Are they free this afternoon?"

"Oh my god, please don't embarrass us, Brina," Maisy begged. Layla looked like she was holding her breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sabrina said in all seriousness.

We all grinned while Maisy sighed, "Well, I already invited Dylan and he's…"

"_Dylan?_" Sabrina gushed. "Little _Dylan_?" she held her hand down by her hip in recollection of his height. "The one that ate paste for you?" We all gasped at the realization.

"Yes?" Maisy asked. "Wait, he ate paste for me?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yes, you little stinker," Sabrina grinned. "When you were four, no turning five, he was your little boyfriend. He told you he loved you and you made him prove it by eating paste, which he did! Oh, I already know he's a keeper," she clapped.

"Whatever, Brina. Anyway, he texted me an hour ago and he's on his way from Forks," Maisy tried to sound cool, but we could see the twinkle in her eye.

"And what about you?" Alice asked Layla. All eyes were on her now.

Layla blushed, "Sabrina, my mom probably wouldn't like that it was your idea to invite Joe over," she lectured Sabrina who waved her hand and made a face.

"Just add it to the list of things she already doesn't like about me. It's fine," Sabrina reassured Layla.

Layla smiled, "Okay, I'll go call him." She was very excited. And with that, Maisy and Layla skipped off after Sabrina handed them a plate of sandwiches for the kids.

"Now," Sabrina turned to us, "Shall we check on the other kids?"

We walked to her deck door and peered out into the yard.

"Well, I'm glad they're not going overboard or anything," I said sarcastically.

We four giggled as we took in the sight before us. There were balloon bouquets everywhere. There were two tables set up for the kids, the four birthday kids and their twelve friends from preschool. There were three different inflatable interactive games that the guys rented. It was a good thing our yards were adjacent. There wouldn't have been room in just one yard for all of this. There were smaller card tables set up for the parents and grandparents as well. They even thought to have a table set up for presents and food. We were quite impressed.

The guys were huddled together at one of the tables probably going over some last minute detail when we approached them.

"Hello, beautifuls," Emmett smiled. He spread his arms out, "Welcome to the birthday extravaganza!"

"This is quite an impressive display," Alice told them grudgingly. "Where's the…"

"Food?" Jasper asked. "We have pizza being delivered in forty-five minutes," he smiled.

Alice narrowed her eyes and began again, "Okay but what about…"

"Drinks?" Edward asked. "We have pink lemonade in individually labled strawed cups that each child can take home with them and a cooler full of beer, wine, water, and soda for the adults," Edward explained proudly. He looked at me with his crooked grin plastered on his gorgeous face, and I winked.

"Alright," Alice nodded, "But what about…"

"The cake?" Rylan asked. "We ordered a special cake assembled from individual cupcakes set up on tiers, enough to accommodate twelve children and at least forty adults. Each birthday child will have their personal cupcake with four candles lit for them to blow out," Rylan grinned. "_And_ we have a Make Your Own Ice Cream Sundae Station, complete with every topping under the sun. You can't have cake without ice cream," he said shaking his head.

"Oooh," Sabrina gushed almost in awe as her ears perked up upon hearing about the sundae station. "Nice!" she pounded fists with her husband. "Very strong."

"Fine," Alice glared at Sabrina a moment. Sabrina merely shrugged.

"What? It _is_ strong, Alice. Don't hate on the ice cream bar."

Alice sighed. "How about _entertainment_?" she asked brightly hoping to catch them off guard.

"Ha! That's covered, sis," Emmett laughed. "We've got Magic Mary doing a little show and then making balloon animals plus face painting." Emmett gestured to his own face completing a full circle, emphasizing the face painting and then he folded his arms over his chest proudly. Wow, face painting. The kids _loved_ face painting.

"Well, it seems you boys have done a fine job planning this party and so I commend you," Alice said humbly while bowing her head. "Do you need help setting out the gift bags for the kids?"

The guys all looked at her like she was crazy. "Gift bags?" Jasper asked.

"But we're giving them all of _this_!" Emmett spread his arms out wide again, referring to the _extravaganza_ surrounding us. "We gotta give the guests presents too?" He acted like he had never attended a kid's birthday party before. We _always_ had favor bags for the kids.

"Yeah, you know, each kid gets a little gift bag with party favors?" Alice smiled, as did the rest of us girls. The boys had no idea! "If you forgot them we can throw together a little something for the kids," Alice beamed. "I've got some things in my office. Rose will you help me?"

"Sure," Rosalie agreed and followed a practically bouncing Alice into her house.

"Dammit! Party favors," Emmett yelled through gritted teeth shaking his fist. "Hey I bet we could just throw some crayons in a sandwich bag and tear out some coloring pages…"

Sabrina stared at Emmett shaking her head. "Bite your tongue, Emmett. You're lucky Alice didn't hear you say that. She'd kick your ass for even thinking it! Don't worry about it. Let her do this little thing, okay." We knew Alice was feeling a little left out of the party planning process.

"Yeah," I added. "You guys did an excellent job otherwise," I told them wrapping an arm around Edward's waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks," he said. "Man, planning a party isn't easy."

Sabrina and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "No, it's not," she agreed. Then she looked at Jasper. "So we're having pizza, eh?" He nodded. "Huh, I thought you'd serve estrogen bind sandwiches seeing as the kids really enjoy them," she commented.

"Estrogen bind sandwiches?" Rylan and Edward asked. "What are those?" So it was clear the kids didn't learn it from either of them.

We looked at Jasper who shrugged revealing his ignorance on the subject as well. Of course. We all turned and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett?" Sabrina asked him smiling sweetly. "Where would the kids get the idea that _estrin bine sammiches," _she used air quotes, "are bologna sandwiches?"

The other three guys snickered but otherwise kept their laughter to themselves. It was always best to distance yourself from Emmett when he was in trouble.

Emmett looked a little nervous. "Well, okay, I _may_ have said that the estrogen bind is a bunch of baloney…Hey?" he asked brightly before Sabrina had a chance to let him have it. "Who's asking for estrogen bind sandwiches? That's awesome. I bet it was Beckham. He's smart as a whip that one," Emmett nodded proudly.

"Yes, isn't he?" Sabrina agreed and let the bologna drop. "Oh, by the way, Rylan, your sister is inviting a boy to the party," Sabrina informed him nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and so is Maisy," I added smiling.

"_WHAT?" _all four guys yelled incredulously.

"Since when are they old enough to have boyfriends?" Jasper asked while the other three guys growled their disdain.

"Not _boyfriends_," Sabrina pointed out. "_Boys with potential_, and you guys need to be nice to them please." All I could hear was more growling.

"You're taking this lightly," Rylan accused Sabrina and me.

"Ry, they're seventeen. It was bound to happen. Frankly, I'm surprised they haven't been all boy crazy until now," Sabrina commented.

The two girls were actually quite independent and happy doing their extracurricular activities. Maisy followed Sabrina's footsteps and played a lot of tennis while Layla focused on her dance.

"Well, I don't like it," Rylan declared, folding his arms over his chest.

"Me neither," Edward agreed scowling still.

Emmett was still growling, unable to form or articulate any words yet.

"We'll be nice," Jasper promised earning him the stink eye from the other guys for his traitorous remark.

"Thanks, Jazz," Sabrina smiled but then looked at the other three guys through narrowed eyes and pursed lips pointing at them but otherwise not saying anything else about it.

Before we knew it, we were bombarded with guests, kids and their parents, all of our parents, and Dylan and Joe, who were adorable. I could tell they were nervous to be around so much family and so many little kids. If this didn't break them in, nothing would.

Nora was a bit standoffish (go figure) and the guys were too, towards Joe. Nora would have given Dylan the cold shoulder as well had she cared enough to. As it was, she was still not keen on Sabrina and her family. I thought it might be jealousy at this point. Sabrina was really close to her parents and sister and they overtly showed affection, which Nora never did, not since Layla was little anyway.

To their credit, the guys eased up on the newbies, as they called Dylan and Joe. Though Emmett's stink eye even frightened me a little. They didn't allow the newbies to get too comfortable, but they always enjoyed talking sports. The newbies were very well versed in sports so they fit in nicely. Dylan played football and baseball while Joe was a point guard on the basketball team at his school.

The sundae station was a huge hit with the adults, more so than with the four-year-olds. The kids mostly just wanted a simple scoop of vanilla ice cream with a little fudge or whipped cream. I think I tried every topping, as did my girlfriends.

Magic Mary put on a great show. It was funny, we had seen so many magic shows with all the birthday parties we've thrown or attended, but it never got old for us. Emmett swore he'd be doing the magic show next year.

The kids ended up with a huge pile of toys and more frosting than cupcake being eaten. With all the games and excitement from the day, Edward and I put Nessie to bed by six thirty.

True to their word, the guys cleaned up everything. It was extremely nice to have the evening _off_. Lilly and the twins must have crashed early as well because we met the others back outside early that evening.

We sat around Emmett's wood-burning stove on the Adirondack chairs. The guys had beers while we had water, or in Sabrina's case, a glass of wine. We chatted like we always did about the day's events and how fast the kids were growing.

After her glass of wine, Sabrina asked if any of us wanted to go jumping with her on one of the rented inflatables while the guys went into my kitchen to get some leftover pizza. Alice, Rosalie, and I all declined causing her to pout.

"You guys have been a little off all day. What's up? And I saw the way you all attacked the cupcakes and ice cream."

"You attacked the cake and ice cream too, Sabrina," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes, but I haven't been bitchy, and you guys have. Well, not Bells. What are you knocked up?" she half-joked. Leave it to Sabrina to put it so eloquently.

When all three of us met her gaze with wide-eyed stares of our own, her jaw dropped. We looked at each other, Alice, Rose and I, gasped and burst into tears and laughed. I had a feeling I was, but I wasn't sure that's why I didn't have any wine and I didn't want to go bouncing with Sabrina.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Sabrina grinned.

I told the girls how I was feeling and that I wasn't sure yet, and Rosalie and Alice said pretty much the same thing.

"Holy shit. Sorry. I don't know why I can't stop swearing," Sabrina said. "Come on over and have a pee party at my place. I know you've been trying, Bells so I grabbed a few extra tests just in case. Let's go to the bathroom, girls."

We got up to follow Sabrina over to her house when the guys came back out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emmett asked us.

"We'll be right back," Sabrina yelled to them as we approached her back door.

Once inside she ran to her master bathroom and came back with three boxes. "Are your boobs sore?" She asked as she took out each stick, still in its packaging and handed one to each of us.

"Oh, god, yes," Rosalie said. Alice nodded and so did I. Sabrina smiled.

"Bitchiness and sore boobs. Tell tale signs. There are three bathrooms. Pee a little first, and then pee on the stick. Put the stick back in its case and meet back here. Go."

We all picked a bathroom and met back in Sabrina's kitchen, each of us holding our stick. Sabrina told us these were early pregnancy tests so they were extra sensitive. We waited the requisite five minutes to be sure, though each of us had a little pink positive sign within the first minute.

"Do the guys have any idea?" Sabrina asked after we hugged each other and danced a little. We all shook our heads. "Crap, they're going to go bananas! Remember how nuts it was when we were pregnant together?"

I laughed. It was crazy. I knew Alice and Rosalie each wanted to have another so this was extra special.

"Sabrina?" I asked. "Don't you…"

"Hell to the no," she said before I could finish the question. We laughed. "I'm running a zoo here as it is. No. We're ready to get a dog, but another kid? I'll leave that to you guys. I'll be the best auntie ever, but two is enough for me. For now," she added at the last second. We raised our eyebrows at her. "Who knows? I may be singing a different tune in a few months when I lay eyes on the newborns," she smirked. "C'mon. Let's go break the news to the baby daddies."

The guys were still sitting around talking about baseball when we got back to the fire. We all sat down on our husbands' laps.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's more than all right," I grinned. Rosalie and Alice both smiled and nodded to Emmett and Jasper.

"Should I be scared?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Oh be afraid. Be very afraid," Sabrina grinned as she poured another glass of wine for herself and perched herself on Rylan's lap.

I leaned into Edward's ear and whispered, "Edward, I'm pregnant." I heard a gasp before I felt his lips crash into mine. "I love you," I whispered when we finally broke the kiss.

"I love you more," Edward whispered back. "Are you sure, love?"

I nodded. "Well, I still have to go to the doctor, but we just had a pee party at Sabrina's."

"Ah, I see." We grinned stupidly at each other before looking around at the others.

"Rosalie and Alice are too," I told him quietly. I laughed as Edward's jaw dropped. I laughed even harder when Jasper and Emmett's jaws both dropped as well as they looked at the three of us preggies.

We heard musical laughter and we looked over at Sabrina. Rylan and she were beaming at the rest of us. Sabrina raised her glass, "Cheers, guys. Here's to another tumultuous year ahead of us with these _crazy pregnant broads._ Bring HIM on!" she toasted the Hormone Induced Manipulation that Emmett was so wary of. We girls giggled while the guys' eyes, save for Rylan's, widened in fear.

"Oh dear god!" I heard Edward whisper.

**A/N Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid. Review! Thanks!**


	9. HIM's Baaaaaaack!

**A/N I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hey, look! Another update! So, some of you may know, I am taking on the daunting task of writing a sequel to Can't Let Go called The Daily Grind. Why? Because I'm crazy. But you already knew that. What I'm saying is, bear with me on the Saving Me Sequel Oneshots. I will update when I can. I know I ignored these guys while I was working on CLG, but will try to do better while I work on the Grind. Are we good? Cool.**

**Saving Me Sequel Oneshots**

**Chp 9**

**Sabrina PoV**

It was about 10am when I stopped at home to quickly set up the easels for when the kids got back from preschool. My routine was taking the kids to school, stopping by my office to see a couple patients and then going to pick up the kids from school at about 10:30 and spending the rest of the morning and early afternoon with them until one or a few of the others came home to relieve me of child care duties so I could go back to my office.

This day though, I only had the morning appointments and the rest of the day free to stay with the kids. It was also this day that I came home and walked in on the guys having a little meeting. It was a Tuesday in April and the husbands all had the day off. Edward was off the rotation for that day. Rylan and Jasper didn't have classes to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays that semester while Emmett had a few managers he could let run his store for the day. They had plans to go to a baseball game or so I thought.

I had a feeling the guys were talking until I walked in the door. I stuck out like a sore thumb, and they all just stared at me as I walked in.

"Um, did I interrupt a meeting of the minds here? Oh, or the Daddy to be something something?" I recalled their little support group. "My apologies?" I drifted off.

Rylan kissed me hello and I asked what was up.

"What are your plans today, Snappy?" Emmett asked.

I furrowed my brow. "You know my schedule. I'm about to pick up the kids from preschool. Why do you ask?"

"Can you do me a solid, Sabrina?" Emmett asked. He looked oddly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, if we take the rug rats for the day, will you spend some quality time with Emma? Pick her up early from school today? Rosie's in Olympia for some bridge analysis deal, and Emma needs a lady today."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked suddenly concerned. "Is she sick? Why does she need to leave school early?"

I looked at Emmett and then at the rest of the guys. They all seemed a little nervous.

"What?" I demanded.

"She got her…friend?" Emmett answered quietly.

"She got her friend what?" I asked for clarification. They all just stared back at me blankly, no one wanted to expand on that any further.

"Sabrina, she's eleven and she got her _friend?_" Edward reiterated for me.

I stood there a moment allowing it to sink in. "Ooooh, you mean _her period_." It finally clicked.

The guys flinched at my words, like _period _was a poison dart being shot at them.

"Aww," I sighed. "Wow. Eleven?"

"What's wrong? Is she not supposed to get it yet?" Emmett asked all concerned.

"No, it's not that. It just seems early, but the average age is about twelve, twelve and a half. Everyone's different though." I looked at Emmett, who seemed somewhat relieved. "You don't want to spend the time with her, Em?" I asked.

He looked mortified. "No thanks. If she needed to learn to throw a punch, I'd be all over it, but I think she needs a woman for this issue."

"Actually, Sabrina probably could teach her how to throw a punch as well, Emmett," Jasper pointed out. Edward and Rylan both nodded, agreeing with Jasper.

"Yeah, I could do that too," I agreed.

"No. No. I just need you to help her out today. Would you?" Emmett looked a little desperate.

"Huh," I grunted.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I thought the estrogen bind was baloney," I commented with a smirk.

"Damn, Snappy, do you ever forget anything? How does Rylan ever win an argument?"

Rylan answered, "I don't" the same time I answered, "He doesn't."

"Will you or won't you, Sabrina?" Emmett demanded.

"Relax, Em, of course I will. Let me just give you guys a run down for today with the kids. They'll need a snack when they get home. Usually a bowl of cereal and some fruit. Though Mya was talking about pancakes this morning so figure it out. Then they'll draw or paint for a half hour to some music. Becks get to choose the music today. I let them watch a half hour of Curious George, we'll read a couple books. Lilly and Nessie get to choose those, and then they'll have lunch, take a walk around the block maybe go to the park or the indoor park and then nap. Now they don't have to sleep, but they should at least lie down for at least half an hour, but don't let them nap after 3:30 or else they'll never get to sleep tonight, and…"

"Sabrina, we got this. Now can you go get my daughter before she hemorrhages to death?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, she is _not_ hemorrhaging. Do you even know what's going on? The amount she's bleeding is…"

"Aagghhh!!" Emmett covered his ears. "Please, no details!"

"Okay, see this?" I looked at Jasper, Edward, and Rylan as I gestured to Emmett recalling a conversation we had years ago when we were still in college. "_This_ is the result of learning about sex _on the street,_" I declared using air quotes and shaking my head in disdain at Emmett.

"Alright, I'm off to have an estrogen filled day with Emma. You guys have everything straight here?"

"Yep!" they all nodded.

"Edward and I will take the Suburban to pick up the kids while Emmett sets up the easels and art supplies, and Jasper gets lunch ready?" Rylan said looking around at the others who nodded in confirmation.

I kissed Rylan goodbye and turned to go but stopped short of the door before pointing out one more thing. "Um, can anyone else here appreciate the fact that it's taking four of you guys to do what I do?" I asked smiling smugly.

I heard, "yeah, yeah, yeah," as I left the men.

On my way to get Emma I got the girls on a conference call to let them know what was happening. Bella was finishing up a meeting with one of her authors, Alice was looking through the new shipment for Pixie C's while Rosalie was about to go into another meeting.

"So the guys are on rug rat patrol while Emma and I are free to have a girls' day. Who's in?" I asked brightly.

"Oh, come by the shop and pick me up," Alice said. "Let's have lunch and then go shopping."

"Bella?" I asked.

She was hesitant but lunch sounded good. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys at Alice's shop."

"And right after my next meeting I'll head back to Seattle and I can meet you guys for shopping. I really want to see my Emma now," Rosalie said. "I'll call when I'm on the road."

So I went to Emma's school and picked her up, and after getting any homework for the next day, we were off to Pixie C's.

"So how are you doing, Emma?" I asked.

She made a face. "Okay I guess. This is so embarrassing, Auntie Brina."

"Well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. You know this happens to every woman. Um, you've had the talk already, right?" I asked a little apprehensively. I didn't want to have to give a sex talk, but if I had to I would.

"Yes, my mom talked to me about this last year, and I've asked Maisy and Layla questions, but nothing really prepares you for the real thing you know?"

I smiled. "Yeah. So do you have any questions?"

Emma hesitated and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Um, do I…do I smell?"

I shook my head, "No, you don't smell. I swear no one would know unless you told them. You know about good hygiene so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

She finally nodded, and I told her about the plans for the rest of the day. She was excited to spend the day with her aunts and then meet up later with her mom.

"So is my dad really freaked out?" Emma asked when we were having lunch. We let her choose the place, and she wanted some stir fry at Big Bowl so we went there.

I chuckled, "Oh, yeah. He thinks you're hemorrhaging actually."

Alice and Bella laughed and shook their heads at Emmett's silliness or was it ignorance?

"How did the other guys react?" Bella asked.

"Um, I think they were just as freaked out. They all flinched when I said _period_."

"Oh my god, they all know?" Emma was horrified. She buried her face in her hands while we looked on in sympathy.

"Emma, don't worry about it," I rubbed her back soothingly. "They won't bring it up. Believe me."

"Yeah, do you know you have a new power over them?" Alice asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Emma looked at her in curiosity. "What kind of power?"

"Emma, Emma," Alice sang. "Your dad, well, men in general, hate to talk about reproductive cycles, periods, and feminine hygiene. They're just afraid. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is."

"And?" Emma asked.

"Well, let's say your dad wants you to do something like help him rake, for instance," Alice smiled. "You've got a built in excuse not to."

Emma kept staring at Alice. "Cramps," Alice shrugged. Emma looked at Bella and me for affirmation. We nodded and smiled.

"And," I added. "Say when you're in high school and you get to class late, which I do not condone, but anyway, you just say _'I was in the ladies room' _and just allude to _that time of the month. _The teachers usually let it slide, especially male teachers."

Emma smiled upon the realization of her new found power.

"Now, keep in mind this is not to be abused, Emma, but there you have it," Bella concluded.

I thought I'd throw a little more education and responsibility into our little talk though. "Of course, you know that you are now physically capable of getting pregnant though right?"

Emma made a face indicating her disgust about the subject. "Eww," she said with disdain.

"Yes. Eww. Please keep that attitude for a while," I laughed.

So we finished lunch and headed to the mall. Alice proceeded to tear up the place with her niece while Bella and I hung out at the bookstore having hot chocolate and coffee. Rosalie called Emma and they chatted for a little bit when we were on the way to Alice's stylist. Emma decided she wanted a haircut so we took her there. Rose was stuck in traffic and would have to meet us later than she hoped. We were at the Japanese restaurant when she finally arrived.

Bella had called to check on the guys and to tell them that we'd be home after dinner. Edward assured us things were fine and that he and Rylan were all over dinner for themselves and the kids.

"How's Emma?" Edward had asked.

Bella smiled and informed him, "She's taking it all in stride."

Once Rosalie joined us we gave her summary of the day. She cracked up over Emmett's and the guys' overreaction to the period.

"Sabrina, I think you may have to give Emmett a crash course on the female reproductive system," she chuckled.

"I am more than willing to, but I don't think he's up for it," I laughed. "In any case, isn't it a little late for all that? I mean after several years of marriage and almost two kids later?"

"Oh, he could use it though, and the other guys too. Well, Edward knows the mechanics and all, but those guys have to face facts. They have little women on their hands who will not stay little forever," Alice commented.

"Well, perhaps we should give Jazz, Edward, and Rylan a little more time to enjoy their girls before they have to face reality," I said.

Bella laughed, "But if I know Emmett, he's not going to want to sit through a sex talk by himself."

I nodded, "That's true. If he has to suffer, his bros need to too."

"Alright, Emma," Rosalie said once dinner was done. "You've had quite a day. Is there anything else you wanted to do or ask before we head home?"

Emma thought a moment, pursing her lips to one side. "Can I pick up a video game to play with Daddy?"

We all smiled and _awwed _appropriately. She knew Emmett was a little afraid of losing his little girl and wanted to spend time with him. How sweet!

So we stopped quickly at the store, and Emma picked out some game that had minimal violence that she and Emmett would enjoy together and we headed back home. It was about 7pm when we arrived.

It was pretty quiet when we got to my house save for the TV, which was on ESPN. Our poor kids have been exposed to more _Sportscenter_ than any other kids in history, perhaps more than me.

We walked into my living room quietly to find each child asleep on the chest of each of the guys. It was one of the sweetest sights I had ever witnessed. I snapped a quick picture with my phone before we picked up our kids to put them in proper beds.

Bella took Nessie off of Edward, Alice peeled Lilly off of Jasper while Rosalie took Beckham off of Emmett and I took Mya off of Rylan. We all headed upstairs to put the kids down. Mya and Becks had air mattresses in their room for Lilly and Nessie to sleep in for occasions like this or for a nap during the daytime. Emma sat on the floor in front of Emmett and started flipping channels while she waited for us to put her cousins to bed.

When we came back downstairs the guys were up watching American Idol with Emma. They were sitting in awkward silence.

We each sat down next to our husband. Rylan put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "How was your estrogen day?" he asked with a yawn.

I laughed. "Excellent. I see you guys survived the day with the kids."

"Ugh," Edward groaned. "If we could bottle their energy, we'd be billionaires."

"Did you stick to my schedule or did you guys wing it?" I asked.

"Oh, we winged it, Snappy. Which is why we all ended up asleep so quickly," Emmett answered. He then ruffled Emma's hair. "Nice 'do. How was your ladies' day?"

Emma shrugged. "All right I guess. Thanks for letting me leave school early, Daddy. My aunts helped me out a lot."

"We all had a good time today," Bella added.

Emmett nodded. "I'm glad they were available to help. Hey what's this?" he poked at the plastic bag next to Emma.

She brought the game out to show him. Emmett had a big grin on his face. "I thought we could play this together," Emma said.

"That's my girl!" He pounded Emma's little fist with his. "Let's go play."

"Oh, wait, Daddy. Mom thinks Auntie Brina needs to give you and my uncles a talk about the female reproductive system," she giggled. "Well, except for Uncle Edward." Edward grinned. He knew he was off the hook. Medical school usually covered these things.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rylan all turned to look at me. I shrugged. "Hey, you said yourselves that you learned it from the street. Now, should I give you a quiz to test your knowledge or do you want me to go ahead and give a refresher course?"

The three guys looked at each other. "You're serious?" Jasper asked.

"We want to know if you guys really know what's going on in our bodies. After all, we'll be going through at least three more estrogen bind days with Lilly, Anessa, and Mya," Alice said. Jasper, Edward, and Rylan looked glum as they thought about that.

"Well, I think we could take the quiz cold. Don't you two think?" Rylan glanced at Jasper and Emmett who both looked unsure. "After all, we've been around these women for years. We should have some idea of their inner workings? Twenty-eight day cycles and what not right?"

"And you ovulate sometime in that time frame, like half-way through or something?" Jasper added.

Emmett gave a strange look to Jasper and Rylan. "Why do you guys know that?" They just shrugged. "Do you have ovaries yourselves?"

Alice and I smiled at our husbands' knowledge. "You guys know the general idea then. And of course you know about the estrogen. Do you have any questions? Especially about the pregnancies? I know you're worried about HIM, Emmett."

"Um, can I go?" Emma asked. "This is getting a little weird."

We laughed. "You can watch TV in the playroom, Emma," I told her.

"Thank you," she said with relief as she scurried out of the room.

"HIM's for real right? HIM does exist?" Emmett asked.

"HIM is a figment of your imagination, Emmett," I informed him. "Next question?"

"No, HIM's for real. Remember I had to drive all over town at all hours of the night to find kiwi and tacos?"

"Emmett, that wasn't because of HIM. That was because you wanted to make Rosalie feel better. Her hormones weren't trying to manipulate you. You were raised right, and, thus, wanted to be a good husband. Somehow you twisted that chivalry and caring into something bad." We all looked at Emmett. He looked like he was really thinking about what I said. "Furthermore, I propose we do away with the _hormone induced manipulation_ and call HIM…" I thought for a moment. "…_Husband Is Magnificent_." I looked at the others. My girlfriends nodded their approval as did their husbands. "See, HIM is no longer evil. HIM is good now! Don't shun HIM. Embrace HIM, Emmett!"

"So," Emmett was thinking as he spoke, "when these three get into crazy pregnant mode and flip switches like that," he snapped his fingers. "We should be…"

"The magnificent husbands you are…" I filled in the blank for him.

"Right. We should be the awesome guys we are and not take the psychotic behavior personally?" Emmett finished.

I gave him a high-five. "Exactly. It's all up here," I said tapping my temple.

"Okay then. Boys, operation HIM is in full effect," Emmett declared.

Emmett, Emma, and Rosalie left shortly after the HIM talk, and Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice did too after retrieving their little angels from upstairs. And as my girlfriends left with their husbands, they each gave me a wink and a knowing smile.

Too bad Emmett hadn't realized that HIM, the new HIM, was always in full effect. These guys have always been great to their wives. And sure there may be a little truth to the former definition of HIM, but there was no way we'd admit it them. The former HIM was yet another tool in our estrogen arsenal.

**A/N Ha! Silly boys. Okay, please review.**


	10. You've Got the Look

**A/N I don't own Twilight.**

**Yeah, I know, "Look who decided to grace her three readers with an update!" Yep, yep. I've been mulling over this chapter for quite some time. So to the naked eye, I appear to be blowing this fic off, but on a cerebral level, I've been busy as hell working on it. Mmmhmm. Thanks for hanging tight. I'd never give up on these guys. They're my babies. Anyhoo, there will be more. Hope you enjoy. I'm off to work on TDG now. Remember to review!**

**Saving Me Sequel One Shots**

**Chp 10**

**Sabrina PoV**

I had to check my list one more time to make sure I had everything. Lord knows I didn't want to forget anything and disappoint some hormonal broads.

From the grocery store:

Butter croissants for Bella, check. Swiss Cake Rolls for Alice, check. Bottle of wine for me, check. Coronas for the guys, check.

From the mall: Cinnamon raisin pretzels for Rose, check. Cinnabons…on their way.

I was checking out the outfits on the mannequins as I stood there waiting for Edward to meet me in front of the Gap with the Cinnabons. We were finishing up a snack run.

We weren't able to celebrate individual birthdays anymore, well, not the grownups, so we planned on celebrating my birthday as well as Edward's and Maisy's. Yeah, Maisy was considered a grownup now, comparatively. I referred to Layla and her as the young whippersnappers. They were going to be seniors in high school.

Maisy actually was only going to stop by with Dylan on their way to a double date with Layla and her boyfriend Joe. They all apparently started dating some time after the kids' birthday party in March. Rylan and the other guys weren't thrilled about the girls dating, but they had to admit, as far as teenage boys went, Dylan and Joe were pretty decent.

It was late June and we were all spending some time together on a random Saturday when no one had any prior obligations, i.e. Edward didn't have to work at the hospital. I still didn't know what the appeal was there. I supposed he wanted to follow in Carlisle's footsteps or something noble like that. That was all fine and good, but private practice, like what I was doing, was the way to go. I never worked on the weekend anymore. It was fantastic. I had tried to talk Edward into joining my practice several times over the last couple of years. I already had a pediatrician and an ob/gyn working with me. All we needed was an internist, such as Edward, and it would practically be a one-stop family healthcare shop.

Edward always said he liked the atmosphere of the hospital and the challenge of the ER though. My assessment? He was scared of Nora.

True, she helped him get acclimated to the hospital when we started our medical careers, and he wanted to repay her for her mentorship and whatnot, but enough was enough. He knew just as much as I did how overbearing she was. Plus, with Bella and him expecting again, he acknowledged that he wanted to be home more and work more regular hours as well.

"Stop being such a chicken shit and quit the hospital already then," I told him for the hundredth time as we were driving back home.

"I'm not chicken shit," Edward protested. "I'm just waiting for the right time. We're a little short-staffed at the moment."

I just shook my head silently.

"What? We are."

"I didn't say anything," I replied.

"No, but I know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?" I asked, truly curious.

"That the hospital will _always_ be short-staffed and if I don't quit now, I'll never quit, and…Nora's going to kill me."

"Ah-ha! See I knew you were scared of her!"

Edward merely sneered at my smugness.

"Eh," I waved my hand at Edward. "Just do what's right for you and your family, Edward. Your indentured servitude's got to end some time."

"Um, I'm pretty sure _indentured servitude_ precludes compensation," Edward retorted. Always the smartass.

"Yes, well, it's servitude nonetheless. When you decide to man up, you can always join our practice or start your own. Bella's all for it."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore and I was going to change the subject when my phone dinged with a text message Rylan had just sent me.

"Crap," I grumbled.

"What is it?"

"My parents can't take the twins today after all. Nora's taking them instead," I sighed.

"Ah," was all Edward said. He knew how I felt about Nora watching the twins. It wasn't that she wasn't capable, it was that she was…Nora, and, thus, couldn't stand me. Her disposition improved a bit over the years, especially since Beckham and Mya were born, but she still was never very warm towards me. I knew a good relationship was a two-way street so I actually did try to get along with her. But the woman obviously had some demons to overcome because she automatically assumed I was being disingenuous when I would ask her how she was doing. All I wanted was a working relationship for the twins' sake. It was hard to trust a woman who was so cold to me on a habitual basis with my babies, even for just one day.

As if he had read my mind, Rylan quickly sent another text and I smiled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"He says _relax, it'll be fine_." I could picture Rylan picturing me freaking out.

Edward chuckled. "He _so_ knows you, Sabrina."

"Hell, he should after all these years don't you think?" I remarked. I was grateful Nora could help us out despite my reservations about her.

Once we got home, Rylan met us outside to help unload Edward's Volvo. Edward took a couple bags in while Rylan and I got the rest.

"Hey," Rylan greeted me.

"Hey, yourself, beefcake," I smiled back at him before giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're cool with my mom watching the twins right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's nice of her to help us out."

Rylan gave me a dubious look. "But…" he prodded me to continue.

"No buts here except for your fine one," I said smacking his backside. Rylan merely laughed.

"Hey, babe, you know what's nice about having no kids in the house tonight?" Rylan asked me.

"Hmm?"

"We can walk around the house naked," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're a nudist all of a sudden? Why would we do that?" I asked, clearly shocked that he had even put thought into this.

"Because we can," Rylan shrugged.

I just shook my head at my husband wondering when he must have hit his head as we walked inside and joined everyone at Emmett and Rosalie's house. We set the bags down and pulled the snacks and drinks out.

The twins were waiting to get picked up by Nora. Nessie and Lilly had already been picked up the night before and were staying with Rosalie and Jasper's parents for the weekend. Emma was at a friend's house for a sleepover.

In the living room, Alice was putting Mya's hair into a couple of pigtails while Becks was entertaining Emmett.

"How many elephants fit into a house?" Beckham excitedly asked Emmett. I knew that tone. Beckham was attempting to tell a joke.

"I don't know, little man. How many elephants fit into a house?" Emmett asked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. I felt for Emmett. I had to play along with Beckham all the time.

"Seven!" Beckham beamed, answering with what was supposed to be the punch line. Yeah, his jokes sucked.

Emmett merely raised his eyebrows and nodded, not even cracking a smile. I couldn't blame him. I really couldn't fake laughter at my own son's bad jokes. I couldn't expect others to either. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie at least chuckled at Beckham's spirit. He was very proud of his little elephant joke.

"I have another joke," Beckham announced.

"Fire away," Emmett encouraged.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Emmett asked.

"Water."

"Water who?"

"Water in the toilet!" Beckham yelled. Mya and he were cracking up.

"Beckham said _toilet_!" Mya laughed.

Emmett just shook his head and made a face like he had just tasted something bad.

"Mommy," Becks looked to me. "Uncle Em isn't laughing." Poor little guy looked befuddled.

I picked him up to hug him. "Well, babe, not everyone has the same sense of humor as you do. You have good comedic timing though."

"What's meedic timing?" Beckham asked scrunching up his little face.

"It means your punch line was delivered with precision," Emmett said. "It's just a shame your jokes are lame." Emmett smiled. "Hey, I rhymed!"

Beckham merely stared at him while everyone else just shook their heads.

"Yeah, thanks for clarifying that for him, Em," Jasper said rolling his eyes as I set my son back down. "And way to be brutally honest to a four-year old. Care to break the news about Santa while you're at it?"

"Santa?" Beckham inquired upon hearing the buzzword, first looking at Jasper and then at Emmett. "Why did he say Santa?"

"Nothing," Emmett said quickly. "Uncle Jazz is a little bit crazy, Becks. I think he needs a nap."

"Oh," Beckham responded. "You want my steg-saur, Uncle Jazz?" Beckham had this plastic stegosaurus that he slept with. I couldn't understand why he wanted to sleep with such a non-cuddly toy, but he did.

"Can I?" Jasper asked brightly. It was a huge compliment for Beckham to offer up his lovey to anyone.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped at her husband. We all just laughed.

"I wasn't really going to take it. Though steg-saur is pretty cool," Jasper said. "We'll have to get more for our nephews."

Yes, _nephews_, as in plural. Bella, four months along, and Rosalie, five months along, were expecting boys while Alice, four and a half months along, was expecting another girl. Team Testosterone was gaining two more players, but the Estrogen Bind was still stronger, of course.

"Um, why do you assume your daughters won't like a dinosaur?" I asked tersely. "Way to perpetuate the stereotypes, Jazz."

"Yeah!" my girlfriends all agreed.

The other guys' mouths formed small O's as they slowly stepped back from Jasper. They had no loyalty, the turncoats.

"I, uh…" Jasper stuttered, probably unable to understand how he had gotten into this predicament, as Emmett cackled. Usually

Emmett was the one in trouble.

"I swear you've been hanging out with Emmett too long," Rosalie commented to her brother.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Men!" Alice, Bella, and I said rolling our eyes and shaking our heads in disdain.

"Hey!" Rylan and Edward protested throwing their arms up as if to ask _What did we do?_

Mya giggled from the sidelines and we all looked at her.

"You guys are silly!"

"Yeah, they are," Emmett agreed with her.

"And what makes you think you're not included with us crazies?" Rosalie asked her husband.

Emmett made a face and looked at Mya. "Am I crazy too, Mya?" Emmett asked.

Mya nodded eagerly. "Yep, you're the biggest crazy."

"Kids don't lie, Emmett," I laughed.

He waved me off. "Hey, Becks, let me tell you a joke. See this is how a joke should go. Ready?" Beckham nodded. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Becks asked.

"Water."

"Water who?"

"Water you waiting for? Open up the door!" Emmett grinned.

The rest of us snickered while Mya and Beckham just stared back at Emmett.

"Get it?" Emmett asked. "_Water you waiting for_?"

Beckham shook his head. "That's not funny."

"What?" Emmett asked incredulously. "That's knock knock gold, kid. Gold!" Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Emmett then looked at me. "Sabrina, I'm really disappointed in your child's sense of humor, or rather lack of a sense of humor," Emmett chided. "Maisy was trash talking, and very well I might add, by age four. Does the funny gene skip a generation?"

Before I could retort, we heard a car pull up and Edward and Rylan went to greet Nora.

"You just wait, Em. One day Becks'll knock your socks off with an actual funny joke. His sense of sarcasm is developing as well, I'll have you know. Why just the other day Mya was taking her time going down the stairs when Becks tells her _go a little slower_." Emmett nodded in approval of the remark.

"There's potential in the yougling," he said.

Rylan returned rather quickly to get Mya and Beckham into the car seats so I helped him. The twins said goodbye to everyone. Emmett told Beckham to hone his craft and not to come back until he was funny, garnering another curious stare from my son. Once we had our backs turned, I could hear Rosalie smack the back of Emmett's head. That was nice of her to wait until the kids couldn't see her act of violence.

We took the twins out to Nora's car. I noticed that Edward and she were chatting in the dining room as we went out the door. Rylan strapped Mya in while I strapped in Becks. We told them to behave for their Nana Nora and kissed each kid goodbye just as Nora came back out to her car looking rather put out at first, but her mood clearly brightened up once she heard the kids' voices.

"Nana!" Beckham and Mya both screamed upon seeing their grandmother.

Nora smiled wide, beaming at the twins. "Hello, my darlings! Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" I had to admit, she seemed to be a fun granny. But a fun MIL? Not so much.

"Hello, Nora. Thanks for taking the twins for tonight," I told her.

She grudgingly gave me a smile answering, "Well, anything to help Rylan out, and I do love my grandbabies." She paused a moment as she looked me up and down with pursed lips. "And I suppose I should say congratulations."

I just looked at her. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Congratulations?" I asked.

"Yes, for taking away my best ER doctor. He has been alluding to leaving the past couple of years. I'm surprised it took him this long, but still. Now I'll have to break in somebody new. Lord knows who I'll get that's halfway as competent," Nora grumbled.

Wow. I was shocked as well as impressed. Edward must have told her he wanted out.

"I'm sure you can find someone suitable to replace Edward. After all, it's all in the training, right?" I said brightly.

"Yes, well, we'll see. Aptitude plays a major role as well. Not all doctors are cut out for the ER," Nora said eyeing me pointedly.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wanted to tell her that not all doctors wanted to work in the ER, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to get into it. I just gave her a half-snort half-grunt. Where was a vat of acid when you really needed one?

"Mom, c'mon," Rylan said in an exasperated tone, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked Rylan as if she had no idea how insulting she could be. She probably didn't. Nora then kissed his cheek. "You have a good time with your friends," Nora told him.

"Thanks, Mom. Bye. Call if you need anything," Rylan told her as she got in the car. We waved to them as Nora pulled out of the drive. Well, I waved to my babies while Rylan waved to all of them.

As soon as they turned the corner and were out of view I turned to my husband and gave him _the look_. The look that said _I can't believe the nerve of your mother. How dare she insult my intelligence yet again, and I'd cut her if you and the kids didn't love her so damn much!_

"Babe, calm down. I see _the look_," Rylan acknowledged. "But you have to admit, she was really pleasant to you today," he smiled. "I think we're making real progress," he nodded.

"Insinuating that I'm mentally challenged is _really pleasant_ I suppose as opposed to not acknowledging my presence at all and treating me as if I were completely invisible?" I asked sarcastically shaking my head.

"Pretty much," Rylan responded pulling me to him and kissing my forehead. "I know she's a bit…_much_," he said. _A bit much?_ That was the understatement of the year. "But thanks for taking the high road all the time. I'm sure your head is swimming with a hundred and one smart ass remarks for her, but thanks for keeping the peace, Sabrina." I could hear and feel the sincerity in his voice. "I love you," he said kissing me once more.

"Yeah, well, there's no sense arguing in front of the twins," I sighed. "I love you too. Come on. Let's get inside." I needed a drink.

The girls were already eating whatever they had Edward and me get for them while the guys were tearing up the Cinnabons.

I went ahead and opened a beer taking a swig.

"Drinking already, Snappy?" Emmett asked chuckling. "It's barely past noon."

I sneered at him. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

Soon the guys were grilling the burgers and chicken breasts while I roasted some vegetables inside and Bella made a fruit salad. Rosalie was cutting up some carrots and celery, but nothing stayed on her plate for long since we were all eating the sticks of carrots and celery as quickly as she was cutting them up.

"So you girls feeling okay?" I asked. "It feels like forever since we've all been in the same place at the same time."

"I know," Bella agreed. "But the pregnancy is going great so far. It's easier the second time around, for sure. We're so excited to be having a boy this time," she grinned.

"Yeah, Emmett is too," Rosalie told us. "And Emma is just as excited."

"Any names picked out yet?" I asked. "Alice what about you?"

Alice beamed. "Another girl," she sighed. "No name yet. We're still mulling it over. Lilly wants to name her She-ra though."

We all quirked an eyebrow up. "Ah yes, the Princess of Power," I commented. "Perfect."

Bella laughed. "Well, Nessie wants to name her brother Jesse since that rhymes with her name, but we'll see. She also suggested Kwessie, Lessie, and Messy."

We all snickered as we looked to Rose. She shook her head. "Nothing so far, but we've still got time." Then she grinned at me ready to change the subject. "How's the MIL?"

I answered her by holding up my beer bottle and taking a drink.

"So par for the course then?" Bella asked.

"Yep," I answered. "Oh, and by the way, she's blaming me for Edward's decision you know."

"Which decision?" Bella asked.

"Oh," I said covering up my mouth with one hand. "Oops. I'll let Edward tell you then."

"What's Edward going to tell?" Edward asked as he and the guys came in with a plate of cooked burgers and chicken sandwiches.

"Any news, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I gave Nora the heads up about my leaving the hospital," Edward told Bella. Bella instantly smiled and hugged her husband. I knew Bella looked forward to Edward being home more, but she would have supported any choice he made. "I'll be turning in my letter of resignation on Monday," he explained. "Sabrina, I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"Sweet!" Rylan, Jasper and Emmett all smiled. They had all been on the private practice bandwagon. They all gave Edward high-fives. I bumped fists with Edward.

"So Nora is blaming you for that?" Bella asked me. She made a face, looking sorry for me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, what's new? If she could find a way to pin global warming on me she would."

"Sabrina," Rylan said in a disapproving tone. "You know that's not true. She'd blame you for the deforestation in the Pacific Northwest perhaps or for displacing the spotted owl, but not global warming," he joked. I threw a carrot stick at him just as the doorbell rang.

Emmett went to get the door and walked in with Maisy and Dylan.

"Hey, everyone," Maisy greeted us. Dylan waved and said hello to all of us. He still looked a bit nervous to be around all the big brother-types, and they, in turn, still eyed Dylan warily. I didn't know why they gave him a hard time still. I mean the kid ate paste for Maisy for goodness sakes!

"You're drinking already, Brina?" she asked me sounding surprised as she glanced at her watch. I gave her _the look_. Maisy nodded knowingly. She knew the look and was aware of my troubles. Maisy dubbed the look my MIL-itis look. And alcohol was sometimes used to combat MIL-itis.

"What are you guys up to today?" Alice asked after they turned down our offers for food. They had lunch at home in Forks.

"First we're going to the art museum and then dinner and a movie with Layla and her guy," Maisy answered. I thought I heard Rylan emit a low growl. I patted his hand. Man, I felt kind of bad for these boys. One wrong move and they were as good as dead. Maisy and Layla had their own personal brute squad.

"We're meeting him today."

My head snapped up once I let Maisy's words sink in.

"Wait, a new guy? What about Joe?"

Maisy and Dylan both made a face. "She broke up with him like two or three weeks ago?" Maisy looked at Dylan who nodded.

"What? Why?" Rylan asked. "Did he do something to her?"

"No. Not really," Maisy answered. "He's like a star athlete and has a lot of friends, both guys and girls. I don't think she liked sharing him," Maisy shrugged. "He's really bummed out."

"Did he cheat on my sister?" Rylan asked.

"No," Dylan spoke up quickly. Upon feeling all our eyes on him he cowered back a little. "No," he repeated himself.

I was willing Dylan to elaborate but he didn't. Luckily, Maisy did.

"Joe's really nice. Dylan and he are friends and Dylan wouldn't lie about Joe cheating or not. Layla just broke it off that's all."

"So who's this new yahoo?" Rylan asked, clearly perturbed that he was the last to know.

Maisy shrugged. "Don't know. All she told me was that his name is Cameron and he was a freshman at the university, about to be a sophomore."

"What?" the guys all but screamed. They were not pleased about Layla dating an older guy. I couldn't say I was overjoyed about it either. I liked that Joe kid.

Rylan was immediately on the phone in the other room, probably talking to his sister.

Maisy had no other details for us but promised to text me about her first impressions of Cameron.

Maisy and Dylan didn't stay long as they were in a hurry to go to the museum. I told Maisy to also call or text me if they needed anything and when they were heading back to Forks and when they arrived at Forks. Yes, I was acting like an overprotective mother, but then again, I was.

Rylan came back to join us. He was in a bit of a sour mood.

"I told her I wanted to meet this Cameron character and she refused. She said I'd act all big brother and scare him so I have to wait to meet him at _another time_," he rolled his eyes as he used air quotes.

Rylan and Edward told Dylan to take care of Maisy _or else_. They couldn't flex on Cameron so Dylan was the next best target. The poor kid swallowed real hard and nodded vehemently. He knew no one was playing around. Dylan gained some points by promising to let Rylan know if Cameron was shady or not. They left with Dylan reaching for Maisy's hand.

"Aw, they're so sweet together," Alice remarked, sighing dreamily.

"Aren't they?" Bella and I smiled.

"There's nothing sweet about that," Emmett spat. "He's a predator…We should follow them," he said looking at the other guys. They all nodded quickly, agreeing with Emmett.

"Who's a predator? Not Dylan," I said.

"All men are predators, but no, I'm down with Dylan," Rylan said. "What's a sophomore in college doing with a high school girl though?" he growled. "I'd just like to follow them to see this Cameron idiot."

"Me too," Edward nodded.

"No one's following them," Bella spoke up. The guys all looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "No following," she pointed her finger at them. "They're good kids, Dylan and Maisy _and_ Layla. They'll let us know if there's anything to worry about."

"Yeah," Alice chimed in. "We get it. You guys are tough and protective and stuff, but you'd be more useful around here rather than tailing a couple of harmless teenagers around Seattle. Besides, I need another hamburger please."

The guys finally settled down enough to abandon the search and destroy mission, and we were able to hang out and have a good time…or so we ladies thought.

Later in the evening, Bella and Alice both had a craving for ice cream. Alice wanted some special Haagen-Dazs flavor, white chocolate raspberry, and Bella wanted Choco Tacos. I volunteered to go pick it up, but Edward and Rylan offered to go instead.

We instantly knew what they were up to. Bella and I crossed our arms over our chests.

"Look, we just want to check on them," Rylan explained without our having to ask.

"Just let us check and then we'll be back," Edward pleaded. He had always been really overprotective of Maisy and transferred that quality to Layla once we became family.

Bella and I looked to each other in what appeared to be a silent conversation. She quirked her eyebrow up at me and I pursed my lips slightly and nodded very subtly. They'd never relent if we didn't allow it.

"How do you even know where they are right now?" I asked.

"They're at the Cactus in West Seattle," Rylan quickly answered waving his phone at me. "Dylan's my homeboy," he smirked. "And Cameron seems…" Rylan looked at his phone. "'_Okay, but too soon to tell…'_"

"Mmm, Mexican," Rosalie moaned. "Get me some tacos please," she ordered.

"Then I'm coming too," Emmett announced. "I gotta get food for Rosie and my little boy."

"Oh, god," I said shaking my head. "All three of you guys? Cameron is going to crap his pants if you guys all show up there."

"Nah," Emmett said. "They won't even see us. We'll be slick," he assured us.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Go with to keep the peace," she told him.

"Got it," he nodded.

"But bring us our ice cream first," Alice demanded. "Then you boys can go play spy or bouncer or whatever."

Edward and Rylan were already out the door and picked up the required items and dropped them off in record time before picking up Emmett and Jasper who, in the meanwhile, had been lectured by their wives about not flying off the handle and giving the kids the benefit of the doubt and didn't they remember what it was like to be teenagers and what could they possibly be doing that would warrant such espionage.

I guess that merely conjured up the guys' own teenage memories and they seemed more adamant than ever to check on the whippersnappers.

I heard a ding and went to check my phone. There was a text from Maisy: **He's already hit on me. Eww!**

"Go!" I yelled at the guys pointing at the door. They all nodded and left.

The guys were gone for exactly fifty-three minutes.

While they were gone, we speculated on what was happening.

"There's no way all four of them together can be slick enough to not be seen," I commented. "Emmett alone," I said shaking my head.

"I think they'll show themselves," Bella said. "They like to intimidate potential beaus too much."

Rosalie and Alice agreed.

"Hell, Dylan is almost accepted by them and he still shakes in his boots," Alice pointed out. That was true.

"Well?" we all asked as the guys as they walked in.

Emmett handed the take out to Rosalie who grabbed it eagerly and started eating.

"That kid's a tool," Rylan spat. I raised my eyebrows curiously as Rylan sat down next to me.

"Yeah he is," the other guys agreed.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"We went to the Cactus on the premise of picking up food for Rosie," Emmett said as he gestured to Rosalie inhaling her soft-shelled tacos. "And we _ran_ into the crew."

"So what's Cameron like?" Bella asked.

"Smug," Edward sneered.

"Pretty boy," Rylan spat.

"He was cocky," Jasper agreed with Edward.

"I hate that kid!" Emmett declared.

"So did you guys flex on him or what?" I asked.

"We made our concern known," Rylan said.

"Yeah, then Layla apologized to the jerk for us trying to scare him and told him not to worry. That we wouldn't touch him," Edward explained through clenched teeth.

"What did Cameron say?" Bella asked.

"He said, and I quote, '_Relax, bros. I got this,'_" Rylan quoted with disgust. Then he sighed. "They missed their movie start time, but _my bro_ decided to take them to a nearby college party," Rylan growled. "All Layla told me as they were leaving was _chill_." Rylan rolled his eyes. "_Chill_," he repeated under his breath.

I patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. Maisy and she look out for each other. And I know Dylan wouldn't let you down upon penalty of death." I tried to comfort Rylan even though I hated this Cameron kid too.

Rylan wanted to go home and pace the floor there. Bella was getting tired and so was Alice so our little party was breaking up. At least my friends could enjoy a child-free evening still.

As we were walking out the door, my phone dinged with a text from Maisy. I read it and laughed.

"Okay, guys, we can all rest easily tonight and _chill_," I told my friends as I poked Rylan's chest. "It seems your _bro_ got a little fresh with Layla at the party. Dylan stepped in, but Layla told him to _chill _as well. She decked your boy Cameron herself, and our crew left him there," I nodded in approval.

"Whoa!" my girlfriends all smiled. Jasper and Edward also looked very pleased.

"Nice!" Emmett grinned.

"They're all headed back to Forks. Layla's staying the night at my parents' house," I told Rylan.

He smiled and high-fived me. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

We all walked through the ginormous backyard back over to our respective houses laughing again at the whippersnappers' shenanigans and then bidding goodnight to each other.

Once inside I turned to Rylan. "Still feel like walking around the house naked?" I asked playfully giving him a wicked look. "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" I sang as I played dirty by pushing him backwards giving myself a head start as I took off for the stairs cackling as I heard Rylan whining _dang_ from the kitchen.

**A/N Okay. Next one will be EPoV or BPoV. Perhaps both! I'm just that crazy! Review and make me update this bad boy faster why don'tcha?**


	11. Blessed

**A/N I know it's been like forever, but, sadly, I still do not own Twilight.**

**Hello. Remember me? Yeah. You know I still love these guys but haven't been able to update anywhere close to how I wanted to, but I'm here now. Thanks for being so patient. It is with fondness and a heavy heart that I give you this chapter. If you haven't noticed, I changed the status of this story to "Complete." Yes, that's right. I am wrapping it up here. It's been a fun ride. Saving Me was my baby, my first work of FanFiction ever so it's extra tough ending this story, but end it I must since I don't know if I would ever be able to update this one like I want to. Plus, I think this story has been told. The characters have nothing left to say. Don't worry, I'm leaving it in a good place--I think anyway. Thanks to everyone who gave Sabrina a chance in the Twilight world. She and I appreciate it. Ready, kids? Here you go. And Review Crew? Holler at me!**

**BPoV**

"Are you sure you just didn't pee your pants?" He asked with wide eyes. Emmett actually seemed serious.

I breathed out an exasperated sigh as I glared at him.

"Did Auntie Bella pee her pants?" Lilly asked in horror. Nessie, Becks, and Mya all looked up at me in shock.

"Nooo," Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I all groaned while Emmett cackled.

"Your brother is ready to come out," I told Nessie. All four kids gasped. Lilly, Nessie, and Mya were all bouncing up and down and clapping excitedly while Beckham just looked confused.

"Jasper, Emma, take the twins and the girls," Alice ordered as she was burping Lola over her right shoulder. I smiled at the sight of little Alice holding sweet little Lola with her blond curly hair. Lilly took after Alice while Lola took after her father.

Jasper herded the four kids out after I gave Nessie a big hug and kiss telling her I'd see her soon. Thank goodness they'd gone over to Sabrina's house. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to suppress my discomfort from being all wet.

"Man, what is it with you ladies this time around going into labor at the most inconvenient times?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I hissed at my brother-in-law as I waited for someone to answer the phone. I swore it rang for about an hour, but Sabrina assured me that it only took three rings before Heidi, the receptionist and office manager picked up. Rose was carrying Ethan in her arms, rubbing his back to try to get him to fall asleep. She stood next to me so I had a reminder to stay calm and centered. Ethan's usually alert blue eyes were now closed, and I kissed the top of his little head, taking a whiff of the baby smell we all loved.

"I need to speak with Dr. Cullen immediately, Heidi. It's Bella," I said as calmly as I could into the phone.

_Crap. Crap. CRAP!_ I was standing in a puddle of amniotic fluid at this point. My pants were all wet and were now sticking to my legs. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, Dr. Cullen is with a patient right now. He just went in there. It's his last appointment for the day though. Can I have him call you when he's done?"

"Umm, is Dr. Jamison there?" I asked.

"Yes, she happens to be walking by. Here you go."

"Hello, this is Dr. Jamison," Sabrina said into the phone.

I spoke in a rush.

"Sabrina, my water just broke. Emmett's taking me in. Tell Edward to meet us. It's go time."

"Oh!" Sabrina said in surprise but then composed herself. "Okay. We'll meet you there. Are the kids covered?"

"Yes, Jasper and Emma are watching the four monkeys, and Rose and Alice are here too."

"Good. Ry should be done with class in fifteen minutes. He'll help with the Fab Four. Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered. I really was. My contractions were about ten minutes apart, but I wasn't frantic at all. Having seen Alice and Rose do this about two months before, plus, this being my second time around, I was freakishly calm. "I'm just going to change before going to the hospital. That's okay, right?"

"Umm, yeah," Sabrina answered hesitantly. "An extra five minutes shouldn't hurt. We just don't want to risk infection once your water has broken."

"I won't be but three minutes," I smiled.

"Good. See you soon."

"You're seriously going to change first?" Emmett asked incredulously after I hung up.

"I'm not going to the hospital in wet pants," I snapped. "And by the way, Emmett, I'm so sorry my uterus didn't consult with you and your social calendar before deciding to go into labor," I said as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to change my underwear and pants.

"Dang, Bells, you sound like Snappy. She's rubbed off on you after all these years," Emmett called after me.

"Emmett, you can DVR it!" Rosalie told her husband. "You know what? I think Sabrina has it on DVD anyway." I laughed and shook my head. Emmett was going to miss "A Charlie Brown Christmas" on television that night.

"Just drop me off and come back," I said as I came back down the stairs. "Edward and Sabrina are meeting me there."

Emmett's eyes lit up.

"You will _not_ leave her until Sabrina and Edward are there. Do you understand, Emmett?" Rosalie warned her husband.

"Babe, come on. What do you take me for? Of course," he said as if he were shocked his wife even entertained the idea that he would have left me there on the curb or something. "It's my new nephew in there," he grinned as he kissed Rose good-bye as well kissing Ethan's curly brown hair. "See you later, sporty."

Rose and Alice hugged me goodbye as Emmett ushered me out of the house and into my car after switching on our outside Christmas lights. I made him drive my sedan since there'd was no way I could have heaved myself up and into his Jeep.

"Thanks for taking one for the team and driving me to the hospital," I told Emmett.

He grinned. "Hey, no problem. You know I was just kidding. I can watch the Charlie Brown special anytime," he laughed. I gave him a playful punch. "Wow, you're really okay," he commented.

I shrugged. "Why waste energy, you know? I'll need it to push later." I said as I blew out a long breath as I felt another contraction. Emmett nodded.

"At least your water broke at home," Emmett said.

"True," I agreed. Rosalie and Alice had the misfortune of their water breaking in public.

Rose and Emmett had been at a car show in late October, a week before she was actually due. I knew Rosalie was into cars, but she must have really been excited over some high-powered sports car that afternoon. It was a good thing that her water didn't break when she was sitting in one of the display vehicles. That would have not only been messy but expensive as well. They probably would have had to buy it on the spot.

Alice was at Pixie C's when hers broke the first week of November. And lucky for her and her inventory she hadn't made a mess or ruined any stock. She was also a week early. Ethan and Lola were only a week apart so it was like we had another set of twins in the family. Triplets, really when we counted our son, who decided to come a week early as well. He was actually due on Christmas Day. It was a good thing, in hindsight, that he came earlier. We were supposed to host Christmas this year and things would have been nutty enough without my going into labor over Christmas dinner. Three infants, the Threepeat as we referred to them, at the same time was breeze after having Nessie, Lilly, and the twins all at the same time. We were pros now. As long as we had each other to rely on anyway.

"Eight kids," Emmett breathed while shaking his head.

I giggled. "I know. Amazing isn't it? Weren't we just in college?"

"Who knew I'd be such a responsible adult?" Emmett mused.

"Yeah really," I agreed. I laughed when Emmett scowled and pouted with a _hey!_

"I'm just kidding, Emmett. You've been an excellent father, and a really great brother-in-law," I smiled.

"Thanks, kid. Edward did himself the biggest favor of his life by wooing you."

"_Wooing_?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"All right. _Courting_," Emmett corrected himself.

I rolled my eyes. "And Rosalie did you the biggest favor of _your _life by…" I blew out another breath. "…training you?"

"You got that right!"

I laughed but then winced, "Ow, Emmett, don't make me laugh right now. It's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry," he said as he pulled up to the hospital's entrance. Edward and Sabrina were already there. Emmett laughed again upon seeing his brother. "Eddie looks like he's having contractions too."

"Damn it, Emmett," I laughed grasping my belly. "Cut it out." That only caused Emmett to laugh more.

Edward opened my door as soon as Emmett came to a stop.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Edward asked as he helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair that he and Sabrina had waiting for me.

"I'm fine," I answered with a reassuring smile. I kissed him softly and tried smoothing out his furrowed brow. "I thought you were with a patient."

"Oh, Sabrina gave me the sign and we let our new associate take over. The patient was new so it wasn't serious. Just a get-to-know-you session, but it would have taken a while all the same. Now Dr. Malone has a new patient under his care." Edward shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What's the sign that Sabrina gave you?" I asked curiously.

"I knock on his door five times like this," Sabrina said as she demonstrated the knock on the window of my car. "Ba-by-boy-cul-len," she said as she rapped on the glass. "Or get-your-ass-out-here," she laughed as she knocked again five times.

"We've had the system in place for weeks," Edward grinned.

"Nice," I said. I looked at Emmett, still in the driver's seat. "Thanks, Emmett. Enjoy Charlie Brown."

Emmett gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks. Good luck with…all that. Call us when you're ready for visitors."

"Will do," I smiled as he drove away. "Okay, let's roll."

Edward started wheeling me while Sabrina walked along side us. We got checked in quickly and were in the delivery room in no time. Once the nurse checked me out and told me I was already five centimeters dilated, I asked for my epidural and then got hooked up to the machines they needed to monitor my contractions and blood pressure and heart rate as well as the baby's. Edward was looking at all the monitors while Sabrina and I talked.

"Bella, I'm so excited I get to be in here with you the whole time this time," she beamed. I agreed. The first time around with Nessie, Sabrina had the twins via an emergency C-section while her mother took her place in the delivery room with Edward and me. "And you're so calm too. This is going to be a breeze, mama," she bubbled as she patted my shoulder.

"You're about to have another contraction, love," Edward warned from his spot in front of the monitor.

We glanced at Edward. Sabrina shrugged as I said, "Terrific," blandly. I couldn't feel a thing. It was fantastic.

About three hours later Sabrina was holding my left leg and Edward had my right one while I pushed out our seven-pound baby boy. Edward and Sabrina were very proud of me. I was very proud of me too. It was a textbook delivery, and it really was easier the second time around, just as Alice and Rosalie had told me a couple months before.

Sabrina left to call our parents and the rest of the family while Edward I took turns holding the baby and grinning stupidly at each other. Edward would have been happy if we had another girl, of course, but something about having a little boy made my husband giddy. Edward Anthony Cullen Junior was the new joy in our lives and the most perfect Christmas present ever.

A couple hours later the family was over to visit, and Nessie met her little brother. She opted not to stay in the hospital with us that night, though, saying that she could love on the new baby when we got home. She was such a little grownup. She much rather wanted to have a slumber party with her cousins anyway.

Like the rest of the family, Edward was completely mesmerized by baby Edward. He'd hold him any chance he got, and wouldn't take his eyes off of our son when I nursed him, held him, or even when the little guy was sleeping.

"What do you think, Edward?" I asked sometime in the middle of the night while Edward was holding our son, smiling down at him like a lovesick schoolgirl. That actually made me think of the time in college when Sabrina accused Edward of having a man crush on Rylan. Now he was in the grips of a severe dad crush. "Are we giving him a nickname? You know Emmett's going to call him Little Eddie." Emmett had done that earlier in the day already, much to my Edward's chagrin.

Edward smiled crookedly as he shook his head, probably at his own brother. "Junior will _never _be called _Eddie._" Edward spoke with conviction. "Not unless he actually tells us he doesn't mind it," he qualified. I had to laugh. Edward certainly had a strong opinion on the matter.

"Okay. Junior it is," I smiled. And he was a junior, the spitting image of his father with the crazy bronze hair sticking up this way and that and, ultimately, green eyes, though they didn't decide to be green for a while, staying the generic bluish color that almost every kid was born with at first.

I was home a day and a half later. Edward was holding down the fort, with the help of our family and friends, of course, while I recovered from the delivery and nursed Junior. I couldn't go up and down the stairs yet, per doctor's orders, so Edward set up a makeshift bedroom in my office on the first floor of the house. I felt bad for making him go up and down the stairs a few dozen times a day to get me things from our bedroom, but he was such a trooper about it.

It had been right before Christmas as well, so Edward took the rest of the time off from when Junior was born throughout the holiday to be with the family. I was so grateful he had finally gone into private practice. Had he still been working at the hospital, he never would have been able to do that. Edward was always a wonderful husband and father, but we got to see him a lot more once he joined Sabrina's office. And I truly was blessed that I had married the sweetest man alive, though I was sure all my girlfriends would have begged to differ, each believing she had married the sweetest man alive.

And Christmas this year? It was a complete zoo, but we all loved every crazy second of it. Three generations of our families were represented. Four, actually, counting Sabrina's grandparents who had visited for a long weekend. Grandparents, Great grandparents, mothers, fathers, kids, siblings, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, aunts, and uncles were all there. If I could borrow an old catchphrase from McDonald's, we were all about _food, folks, and fun_. And diapers. Our parents were out of their minds, though, with happiness for having all of us together over the holidays.

It wasn't until after the New Year that things were beginning to settle down at the zoo that was our four homes combined. I enjoyed being at home, only working with one author now rather than two to three that I was sometimes assigned to. Rosalie scaled down her schedule as well, leaving her firm, technically, but would get hired on as a consultant. We two were both home most of the time. The Fab Four were in kindergarten so it was Rose and me with the Threepeat, Junior, Ethan, and Lola while Alice and Sabrina worked full time.

Alice was about to open up another boutique exclusively for kids called Lilly and Lola's so she was working like crazy while Sabrina and Edward were adding more to their office, bringing in a dermatologist, a couple chiropractors, and massage therapists. Their office really was a one-stop medical and therapeutic shop.

Jasper and Rylan were both tenured professors at the university now, and both had a moderately busy schedule between teaching, academic advising, and conducting research in their respective fields in order to ultimately get published in professional journals since that's what the school pushed for from their instructors.

Emmett had two sports equipment stores open now himself and enough support staff to be able to keep his schedule flexible so it was not unusual for him to be around the house or picking up the Fab Four from school or taking the girls to dance or Beckham to Little Ninjas Tae Kwon Do.

Still, with that _calm_ schedule, we adults didn't get the opportunity to hang out with each other as often as we'd like. We still made time for our date nights with our spouses and that was nice, but I missed just spending time together.

I guess I wasn't the only one who craved time with our friends because in February the guys had cooked up a little plan. Rose, Alice, Sabrina, and I each got a bouquet of flowers delivered to us along with a note telling us to be ready at Sabrina's house on Friday evening at six. Alice was in on it only in as much as she had picked out our ensembles for the night.

Of course we girls had conferred with each other wondering what the heck was going to happen to the kids for the evening, but that had been covered already apparently. George and Chera came and took the Fab Four while Carlisle and Esme, took the infants and Emma and a friend of hers to Forks.

The men were nowhere to be seen while we got ready at Sabrina's.

"What do you know about this, Alice?" Sabrina asked as she was finishing up her makeup application.

"Nothing. I swear. I was only told to get the hottest dresses for the four of us for dinner tonight, hence the haute couture. But it's not like I didn't try to coerce more information out of Jasper," she laughed. "They must really want to surprise us because I told Jazz I'd, uh, pleasure him orally if he told me."

We three just stared at Alice for a good three seconds before erupting into laughter.

"What?" Rose and I asked simultaneously.

"He didn't go for that?" Sabrina asked dubiously. "Men don't turn down blow jobs. They just don't."

"Oh, he hesitated but no dice," Alice said shaking her head.

"Wow," I breathed. "Thanks for trying though, Alice."

We were dressed, made up, and ready to go by six o'clock. And right on time, the doorbell rang. Sabrina opened the door to our four men all dressed in tuxes. My jaw dropped, as did the other women's. There was nothing like a man, especially _my man,_ dressed in a tux. Fine didn't begin to cover it.

I couldn't keep the smile on my lips from spreading into a full out grin. They all looked fantastic. Alice and Sabrina even whistled at them while Rose and I threw out a couple call calls as each of them came in and kissed their respective wives' lips.

"You look outstanding, love," Edward complimented me as he fingered the blue silk of my off-the-shoulder dress.

"What? This old thing?" I asked waving him off earning me chuckle from my very handsome husband.

The men helped us on with our coats and then offered us their arms, escorting us outside to where a limousine was waiting for us.

"Are we going to prom or something?" Sabrina asked as we got in.

"Not quite, but close," Rylan answered cryptically.

We ladies furrowed our brows as we exchanged looks while Emmett poured us each a glass of Riesling once the limo got going.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

Edward looked to the other men and they all seemed to give him a nod of consensus.

"Well, we wanted to show our beautiful wives how much we love you and how much we appreciate you and what you do for us and our families."

"Awww," we four women breathed together. Edward smiled crookedly. Smugness showing in his grin. I had to give him a kiss of appreciation.

"So…" Jasper continued from where Edward left off. "We have reserved a special room at none other than…drum roll please, Emmett." We smiled looking at Emmett as he did a verbal drum roll. "The Crowne Plaza in beautiful downtown Seattle," Jasper finished his portion with a smile as Rylan took over.

"Where we will be enjoying a wonderful five course dinner and dancing while a jazz quartet plays our favorite songs in the background. And then afterwards…" Rylan trailed off.

We all looked to Emmett.

"Bow Chicka Bow Bow," Emmett scatted in what I assumed to be porn music emulation.

"What my eloquent brother is trying to say," Edward interrupted, "is that we each have our own suite reserved for the weekend. We've already packed a small bag for each of you, but in the morning…"

"After breakfast in bed, thank you very much," Rylan interjected pointing his forefinger.

Edward nodded, smiling, "Right. After breakfast in bed, you ladies will get spa treatments of your choice, maybe a little shopping if you feel like it…"

Alice started clapping and bouncing up and down in her seat. Edward shook his head at his sister as he continued. "…Before returning back to your respective suites where we will each be waiting for you."

"Bow Chica Bow Bow," Emmett sang again causing us all to laugh. Emmett was just so classy.

"This is so nice," Sabrina sighed as she snuggled in closer to Rylan.

"It is. Thank you," I said resting my head on Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly to him.

"You guys came up with this all on your own?" Alice asked. "I'm so impressed." She tilted her chin up so that Jasper could give her a chaste kiss.

"How long have you had this planned?" Rose asked as she patted Emmett's leg.

"It was a major operation on our part getting this coordinated. Plus, we're in monkey suits 'cause we know you ladies dig us dressed to the nines like this. We deserve some good, good lovin' for putting this together." Emmett nodded, approving of his own assertion. "Am I right, gentlemen?"

The boys exchanged pretty cocky looks with what was supposed to be a stealthy nod of their head, while we girls just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. As if they weren't going to get good, good loving without pointing that out to us. I mean, a weekend away from the house, no children, no diapers, no cooking, no laundry, and no running around. Expectations of good, good loving aside, this was one of the most considerate things they'd ever done for us.

Once we got to the Crowne Plaza, the guys escorted us to our banquet room. While they retrieved the bags that they had packed and checked in, we girls enjoyed another glass of wine before dinner while waiting for our men.

We all agreed that they had really outdone themselves this time and just reveled in the prospect of time away from real life and responsibilities.

Over dinner we talked and joked and laughed like we had always done when we hung out together, but didn't have the opportunity to do much anymore. It was a little unsettling at first. My girlfriends and I would exchange looks occasionally and then burst into laughter.

"What?" the guys would ask.

We'd usually just shake our heads, none of us willing to let them in on our collective mental illness, or at the very least some serious behavioral conditioning.

Finally, Sabrina relented and explained. "It's just weird to be able to sit down for an extended amount of time to eat and finish a meal without having to refill glasses of milk or…cut up someone's food for them."

The rest of us nodded.

"And I can't believe that the last time I changed a diaper was four hours ago and I won't have to change one again until Sunday!" I laughed.

"Right?" Alice and Rose both agreed.

Sabrina looked at the clock. "And I should be giving the twins their baths right about now," she commented in disbelief.

"And there are toys that need to be picked up and books and clothes to be put away before bedtime," Alice added.

"And dishes," Rose chimed in.

"Yes, and dishes," Sabrina and I agreed.

The men just looked from one of us to the other as we took turns listing our usual domestic responsibilities.

"See, that's why we wanted to do this," Jasper pointed out. "Aside from the good, good loving," he smiled and winked at Alice. "You are the greatest wives and moms and friends. We just wanted to do you a small solid in thanks for all that you do for us."

"Awww," we ladies collectively gushed again.

"Bow Chica Bow Bow," Emmett sang, and we all laughed again.

"Hey, remember the first time we were all out together including Rylan?" Alice asked.

Sabrina and Rylan looked at each other and grinned at the memory.

"It was Edward's birthday," Sabrina answered. "He ordered Smurf pee shots and…hey!" Sabrina looked at Emmett with wide eyes.

"Heck yes! I'm on it, Snappy," he nodded getting up from the table to talk to a server about bringing us shots of Hypnotic.

"Uh-oh," I said shaking my head. Shots? I hadn't done a shot in…forever!

"Oh, yeah," Emmett grinned upon returning to the table. A server followed Emmett in with a tray of eight shot glasses containing the blue vodka.

"How many Smurfs had to die for this?" Sabrina asked, repeating her words from that night years ago. We all laughed. "Okay, where were we?" she asked after we all downed the shot and shook off the slight burn that was left in the wake of the alcohol sliding down our throats.

"The first night we all went out," Rose reminded her.

"Oh yeah. That was before Ry and I began dating, and Edward and the rest of you guys had a man crush on Rylan," she recalled. Alice and Rose and I all laughed. The guys were pretty obsessed with Rylan at the time. He was a star football player, and disturbingly, they all knew his stats.

"Rylan passed the drink test that night," Alice remembered.

"That's right," I smiled. Sabrina told Rylan to surprise her with a drink while we went into the bathroom and dished.

"I knew that night you and Beefcake would end up together," Alice grinned.

"Really?" Rylan asked. "I didn't even stay long that night. I was here for the insane Smurf conversation…" We all laughed again. That _was_ an insane conversation. "…and then my buzz was killed when…" Rylan trailed off as he looked at Edward.

"Ohhhh!" we all groaned and winced at the same time. "Tanya!"

I looked at Edward too, laughing while he cringed. Tanya all but molested Edward that night right in front of me, right in front of all of us really. I shook my head at the memory.

"Oh my god! Remember _elephant shoe_?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Of course," Rylan and Sabrina answered together. That was their code for _I love you_.

"Is the big elephant still around?" Rylan asked Emmett.

"Yeah, it's in Rose's office in the house. All the elephant shoes still are on it. They have been on it since you two moved back from Cali."

"Nice," we all nodded with small knowing smiles.

"It was because of me, by the way," Edward spoke up, "that Sabrina and Rylan got together."

"Whaaaat?" the rest of questioned giving Edward a look suggesting that he was crazy.

"It was," he insisted earnestly while the rest of us simultaneously negated his statement.

"Whatever," Alice admonished.

"We would have gotten together eventually," Rylan said.

"I would have asked him out myself," Sabrina contested.

"You had nothing to do with that," I laughed lightly smacking Edward's arm.

"Well, I set the wheels in motion," Edward explained while circling one of his hands around the other. We all just laughed and rolled our eyes at him.

"Man, that was a lifetime ago, but it still seems like it was just yesterday," Sabrina mused.

"We've had some great memories," Edward said with a wistful look in his eye.

We all silently agreed as we were each lost in our own thoughts for just a moment. Flashes of our past pushed their way to the forefront of my mind. Edward had stopped hanging out with us because of Tanya—Tanyagate, as we had referred to that ordeal. I remembered when Edward and I finally got together. Our first time. His proposal. Birthday parties. Our condo and the paintings that Sabrina put up there. Sabrina and Rylan living next door to us, their break up, Sabrina's depression, her loft apartment. I recalled when they got back together and how she called Rylan her concubine. That spring Rosalie had Emma, we all graduated, Edward and I got married. I remembered our honeymoon in Italy. I recalled the other weddings, Rose and Emmett's, when my girlfriends and I had the emotional meltdown in the limo the night before the wedding. I also remembered sharing in the happiness of Alice and Jasper's wedding and later when Sabrina and Rylan tied the knot once they got settled in the Silicon Valley. We were so madly in love and didn't think we could ever be happier but then we had our daughter and our friends had their children. The Fab Four: Lilly, Nessie, Becks, and Mya. Then the new Threepeat. We always seemed to be celebrating. No matter how blessed and content we were, something happened that would add to our already wonderfully rich lives, new babies, new career paths. Life had definitely been good to us.

"You think our kids will put us all in the same old folks' home?" Emmett asked bringing the rest of us out of our memories.

"Oh god! How fun would that be?" Sabrina grinned.

"You'll be hitting us with your cane when we watch the Cubs and Bears games," Jasper said to Sabrina. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alice'll be making over me and all the other old ladies in the home," I commented, shuddering at the idea of her making me wear the requisite old lady pink lipstick and putting our hair in roller sets and perms.

"Edward and Sabrina could play piano while we all eat our dinner of puréed prunes and Yankee beans," Alice laughed.

"We can all soak our dentures together. Mine will have a platinum grill on them of course," Sabrina added.

"Will our kids be changing _our_ diapers?" Edward asked making a face.

We all groaned, "Ewww!" That, I didn't want to even think about.

"Will you still love me when I smell like Bengay?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

The rest of us wrinkled our noses in disgust again and laughed.

"Of course, baby," Rose answered kissing Emmett lightly on the lips. "Will you still love me in my granny panties?"

The look of horror that registered on Emmett's face for the fraction of a second before he nodded his head in assent was priceless. We were all snickering.

"You hesitated!" Rose accused him as she smacked Emmett's shoulder.

"No I didn't, Rosie. I'll always love you and your granny panties," Emmett promised. "I swear!"

There was a lull in the conversation after we calmed ourselves down from our fits of laughter, so we decided to get up and dance. The quartet was playing _The Way You Look Tonight_.

Each couple was lost in their own little private bubble, staring at only each other's eyes while occasionally spinning and twirling to the song.

"This is so great," I said looking up at Edward. He bent his face down slightly to brush his lips against mine. "This night is perfect. Thank you," I smiled at Edward, soaking up the good vibrations from the happiness radiating from my husband as well as the joy rolling off in waves from our best friends.

We were so blessed to be here with each other. We'd shared a lifetime of memories already. Some good, some not as good, but we were always there for each other every moment of the way. I didn't know if we'd end up in the same old folks' home one day, but I knew we still had another lifetime of memories still to share with each other, our parents, our kids, and God willing, our kids' kids.

"I love you, Isabella," Edward whispered in my ear, tickling me and sending a shiver down my spine. After all these years, he still had the same effect on me. I reciprocated his sentiment with a kiss, pouring all the emotion I felt at that moment into the kiss.

I hoped our Fab Four and our Threepeat would find the same kind of friendship and love their parents found. If they experienced even a sliver of the love I felt from the beautiful and wonderful people in the room with me at this moment, they'd be the luckiest people on earth.

The End

**A/N -Sigh- Thanks again for reading, guys! You were a small faction, but loyal to me nonetheless. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story on alert or on their favorites list. Elephant shoe!**


End file.
